Welcome to Camp Rock
by ma531419
Summary: Meet Alex Russo. She's looking for a summer about her passion: Music. Join her as she goes experiences a whole new level of music, dancing, drama, love, and friendship with the Camp Rock gang. NALEX AND SMITCHIE
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Last summer was filled with 'Tess Drama', but this year was going to be different. This year Mitchie was looking forward to spending time with her best man, Shane Gray, whom she'd been dating for the past year. Everything was going to be perfect, she was going to return to great friends and come out of it with a new learning experience, right?

Alex Russo was excited, she'd never been to Camp Rock before and she couldn't believe her parents were letting her spend the entire summer there perfecting her singing, dancing, and music. She was looking for a summer just about her passion. But what awaits her when she gets there?

Join Alex, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess, Ella, Peggy, and Connect 3 as they experience a whole new summer at Camp Rock!


	2. Chapter 1: Bears and Birdhouses

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Bears and Birdhouses

Alex Russo stepped out of bus that brought her from the airport to the most incredible place in the world. 'I can't believe I'm actually here!' she thought excitedly to herself.

Walking over to the bags that were being tossed out she went in search of her two duffel bags and guitar case. "They've got to be around here somewhere, I put them on myself." She muttered.

"Finding luggage is such a pain." A voice behind her said. Spinning around Alex found herself face to face with an attractive dark-skinned girl with curly short brown hair. "I'm Lola Scott."

"Oh hi, I'm Alex Russo, I'm new." Alex introduced herself.

"You're going to absolutely love it here. Camp Rock is the best." Lola gave her an encouraging smile before she walked away in search of her own bags.

Feeling slightly less nervous than she was before Alex resumed her quest. After about five more minutes she found her bags tossed to the side. Shaking her head she picked them up and went to the check in where she'd get her cabin assignment. 'I hope they're as nice as Lola was' she thought ruefully to herself. Smiling to people as she passed she went and stood in the line for check in.

Two minutes later she was off looking for Cabin 4. Once she reached it she took a deep breath and opened the door, happy to find two other girls already inside talking. Looking up from their conversation they smiled and simultaneously said, "Hey."

Alex gave them her million-dollar smile, "Hey I'm Alex Russo."

A girl with long straight brown hair and a huge grin went skipping up to her, "And I'm Mitchie Torres." The two shook hands.

"I'm Caitlyn Geller." A girl with shoulder-length curly hair smiled and shook Alex's hand as well.

Sighing, Alex dumped her bags on her bed. "So what's it like here at Camp Rock?" Alex asked.

"First year huh?" Caitlyn asked

"Yup, should I be nervous?" Alex questioned

"Now that Tess is nice, nope!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shared a knowing look.

"I take it there was drama here last year." Alex observed

"Yeah, and hopefully there won't be any-" Mitchie was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. Picking it up she smiled at the caller id, "Hey baby." She grinned.

"Hey baby." Caitlyn mimicked, only to be whacked by Mitchie.

"Oh my God! That's great! I can't wait. Well of course I've missed you! It's been two months since I've seen you!" Nodding into the phone Mitchie smiled, "See you in 10!" She hung up her phone, "Come on ladies we're going on an adventure." She grabbed Alex and Caitlyn's hands and dragged them out the door.

"Wait! Where are you taking us to?" Alex asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I don't want to be led to my death." Caitlyn agreed, Mitchie just turned and glared. "Just kidding, chill out Mitch." Caitlyn rolled her eyes towards Alex and Alex stifled a laugh.

"We're here." Mitchie stopped them as they approached the dock.

"And here is?" Alex asked as she looked out over the beautiful lake that Camp Rock was on.

"Ummm, the lake." Caitlyn answered in a duh tone. Alex nodded absently as she began looking around the area. "Uh, Alex, watchya doing?"

"Looking around." Alex replied as she went behind a tree, just taking in all the beautiful features of the lake.

"Careful a bear might getchya." Alex jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

She spun around quickly, "Bear?" she asked, and eyebrow arched with skepticism as she surveyed the boy in front of her.

"Mhm, a big black one." The boy grinned and nodded his head, causing his curly dark hair to bounce slightly.

"I see and what do I do if I see one of these 'bears'?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Well you'd go to someone who could protect you." The boy replied

"And that would be…" Alex asked, the boy gave her a look and she giggled, "Right Mitchie and Caitlyn." She smirked slightly as she turned on her Converse clad heel and walked over to the girls who were talking to two other guys that she vaguely recognized.

"Hey Mitchie!" Mitchie turned around at the sound of her name and nodded to Alex, "So this guy," she tossed her thumb at the guy with curly hair, "told me that if I see a bear I should come to you and Caitlyn cause you'd protect me."

"Bear! Where?" the taller of the two guys asked nervously, jumping behind Caitlyn.

"Jason, there are no bears here at Camp Rock." Caitlyn calmly replied.

"Oh right I knew that." He gave the other guy a look.

The guy, whose arm was firmly placed around Mitchie's waist shook his head "Nate what are you doing trying to scare this poor girl?" he asked, shaking his head disapprovingly at the curly haired boy, "Oh, I'm Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend." He introduced himself.

"I'm Alex Russo, I'm their roommate." Alex smiled.

"So is this your first year?" Nate asked her.

"Yup, any advice?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Um, watch out for bears." Nate smirked at her.

"Hm, will do." Alex giggled as he stuck out his hand and they shook.

"I'm Jason! I'm their older brother." The tall guy behind Caitlyn said.

"Nice to meet you Jason." Alex smiled happily at him.

"Guess what I'm going to do since Shane didn't do it for me last year?" Jason asked as Shane and Nate groaned.

"What?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm going to build a birdhouse!" he replied proudly.

"Cool, want some help?" Alex offered and laughed as he nodded his head enthusiastically. This was definitely going to be a fun summer!

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 2: Hands

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Hands

Arms linked together, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Alex made their way to the dining hall early to meet Mitchie's mom, Connie. "You're going to love her Al." Caitlyn gushed, "She's amazing! And the best cook EVER!!"

"She's definitely a good cook." Mitchie laughed lightly as she opened the door, revealing a pretty woman bustling about finishing up the dinner preparations. "Mom."

The woman spun around, revealing a woman that bore a striking resemblance to Alex's own mother. Cocking her head to the side she smiled slightly, "Hi I'm Alex Russo." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom. Russo, not Theresa and Jerry's daughter?" Connie asked as she wiped her hands on her apron and shook Alex's hand.

"Yeah, do you know my mom and dad?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh I met them at a Cooking Convention in New Jersey last year. It freaked you dad out because he thought I was your mother. We've been meaning to talk and see if we are possibly distantly related or if that whole everyone has a twin somewhere in the world thing is true." Connie smiled, "Well, it was nice to meet you girls, I gotta get back to work."

"Ok, love you mom." Mitchie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Connie." Alex and Caitlyn chorused as the three girls made their way to the dining hall for dinner.

Walking in Alex took in a breath at her surroundings, the camp certainly did a good job with decorating, it was incredible. "Come on Alex…" Mitchie called out when she saw Alex looking around in awe. "You can tell Brown how much you love it later, he loves to hear people gush around his camp." Mitchie and Caitlyn chuckled as they got in line to get something to eat with Alex in tow.

Alex giggled as she grabbed a plate, "Okay, let's see if this is really as good as you say it is." Alex smirked at the challenging look on Mitchie's face.

"What's so funny?" A voice behind Alex and Mitchie asked. Spinning around they found themselves face-to-face with Connect 3.

"Nothing." Mitchie and Alex responded together, laughing even harder at their expressions before heading off to an empty table with proud smirks on their faces. Sitting down they were swiftly joined by Caitlyn and Lola, along with three other girls.

"Hi! I'm Ella!" A pretty girl with black hair introduced herself happily. "And this is Tess and Peggy."

"I'm Alex Russo." Alex stuck out her hand and shook each girl's hand.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Tess gushed, "I heard that besides Connect 3 there's another guest artist coming. I wonder who it is?" Tess cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Let's ask the guys then." Alex suggested. She smiled as Nate took a seat next to her, "So who's the other guest artist, besides you guys?" she asked

"Other guest artist?" Nate asked in confusion, turning to Shane, "Dude, what's going on?"

"No idea." Shane replied, stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth, "I thought we were the guest artists." He answered after he'd swallowed.

"Where'd you hear about it from?" Nate asked Alex curiously.

"Tess. She heard Brown talking about it." Alex explained with a smile, causing Nate to smile too. And that was the end of their conversation. The rest of the meal consisted of the rest of the table chatting about who the guest might be and Final Jam while Nate and Alex simply stole glances at each other.

Ella noticed this and leaned over to Caitlyn, "They're into each other, and they'd make such a cute couple." She commented.

Caitlyn smiled, "Wanna hook them up?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh yeah." Ella grinned and high-fived Caitlyn.

"What's going on?" Jason asked loudly

"Nothing, Jase. I'll tell you later." She promised as she patted his hand.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Forget about Alex and Nate for a second Caitlyn, when are you and Jason going to get together?" She asked

"Me and Jason?" Caitlyn asked incredulously

"Yeah…" Peggy smiled suggestively at Caitlyn

"We don't like each other." She insisted

"Yeah, and I'm not Peggy DuPrie." She smirked as Caitlyn went to respond but realized she really couldn't.

"Wanna get out of here?" Alex felt the tickle of his warm breath against her ear. Without a word she nodded and the two stood up, without anyone at their table taking notice.

Silently chuckling, the two threw away their trash and swiftly exited the building, "Where are we going Rockstar?" Alex asked Nate.

"My secret spot here at Camp Rock." He grabbed her hand and their fingers instinctively intertwined as he led her past the docks and cabins.

"You sure you can protect lil ol me from any bears?" Alex joked with him as she lightly punched his arm.

"Don't worry," he jokingly assured her, "I got your back." The two laughed as they came upon a slight clearing. "This is it." He smiled at her face, it was total awe.

"It's so beautiful." She cooed as she left his side to explore. "How'd you find it?" she asked

"My first year at Camp Rock Shane and I got into a huge fight so I went for a walk and stumbled upon it. As far as I know nobody comes here." He went and sat down in front of a tree next to the water, patting the spot between his legs. Alex giggled as she sat down and leaned back against his chest. It was perfect.

A small sigh escaped Alex's lips as she felt Nate playing with her hair. "What?" Nate whispered in her ear.

"This is so weird…" Alex drifted off.

"Gee that's what every guy wants to hear." Nate joked

"No that's not it." Alex blushed as she explained, "It's just that we met today and now look, here we are, sitting in one of the most beautiful spots in the world, and you're playing with my hair making me feel all…" she couldn't find the words to continue.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I do." Alex answered, "I think you'll know when it happens." She smiled.

"How do you know?" Nate questioned.

"When you get all excited to see the person, when they make you feel all mushy inside, and your hands, they'll fit." She smiled.

"Really now?" Nate arched his eyebrows, "Your hands…" When Alex nodded he lifted up her left hand and intertwined their fingers. "Do they fit?" he asked her.

Alex pretended to inspect their hands for a moment. Smiling at the look on his face, "Yeah, they fit."

"Good answer." Nate leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

When they pulled back Alex let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. "I thought you'd like it." Settling back into silence the two took in all the sounds and sights of their surroundings.

After 10 minutes of silence Nate looked down and noticed that Alex had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Kissing the top of her head Nate placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, falling into his own deep slumber.

Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Late Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Late Night

The sun rose over the lake at Camp Rock, causing Alex to stir. Her eyes fluttered opened as she quietly took in her surroundings. 'Where am I?' she quietly asked herself. Noticing a pair of arms around her waist that wasn't her own, she smiled as she realized that the arms belonged to none other than Nate Gray.

A chill ran up her arms as the breeze blew, so she snuggled deeper into Nate's chest, tucking her head into his neck. Closing her eyes she allowed sleep to overcome her once again.

A rustling of leave woke Nate up. Glancing at his watch he realized that it was 7:35, he smiled down at Alex. If he woke her up they'd have enough time to shower and change before going to breakfast. Chances are that their cabins were already up and about.

"Alex?" Nate gently nudged her, "It's time to wake up sweetie."

Her eyes slowly opened for the second time that morning. "Hi." She smiled up at him and let out a small yawn, "What time is it?"

"About 7:40. If you want we have time to shower and change and then we can go to breakfast." Nate replied, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up slightly.

"That sounds good to me." Alex smiled, pushing herself up off the ground and holding her hands out to Nate, who gladly accepted them. After brushing themselves off, they linked hands and began the small trek back to the cabins.

Stopping at Cabin 4 they stood outside in silence. Finally Alex spoke up, "It'll only take me 10 minutes to get ready, if you want to wait you can." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure." Nate smiled down, dropping a small kiss on her lips that left her both smiling and craving more.

Walking inside the small cabin, they found it conveniently empty. "I guess Caitlyn and Mitchie have already gone to breakfast." Alex commented dryly. Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green top she waltzed into the bathroom. True to her word, Alex was out of the bathroom in 10 minutes, smiling and ready to go. "All done." She said in a baby voice.

Nate chuckled, "You're the fastest girl I've ever met when it comes to getting ready." He commented tapping her nose playfully as they made their way to Cabin 7, where Connect 3 was staying. "I'll be done in about 10 minutes too, make yourself at home." He instructed her playfully as he opened the door to the empty cabin.

Nodding, Alex figured out which bed was Nate's and sat down, looking curiously around the room. 10 minutes later, Nate came out in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Smiling he held out his hand to her and cocked his head to the side when she giggled, "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I like your shoes." She smiled widely at him, motioning to his green Converses.

"Thanks." He smirked at her, "I like yours too." He glanced down at her own green Converses. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked as she interlocked their fingers.

"Yup, I'm starving." She smiled as she dragged him from his cabin and into the dining hall.

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

Mitchie looked up from her conversation with Shane, "Where's Alex?" she asked the table as a whole. Everyone looked around and shrugged, she wasn't in the cafeteria.

"Wait." Tess said dramatically, causing all attention to go to her. Smiling she countered, "Where's Nate?" Again everyone looked around and shrugged. Waiting patiently, she smiled when everyone 'ohhed'. "Glad the light bulb came on." She smirked as Peggy threw a grape at her. Tossing it back playfully, "I only speak the truth." She held her hands up innocently, causing the table to laugh loudly.

"So they snuck off together." Shane commented with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you thinking Shane Gray?" Mitchie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh nothing, just that love is in the air." He smiled down at his girlfriend, who in turn grinned up at him.

"Oh most definitely." Mitchie agreed. The dinner went on for another half hour before the table rose collectively to head back to their cabins.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Caitlyn asked.

"Probably." Mitchie agreed. Stopping at Cabin 3, the group dropped Peggy, Ella, Tess, and Lola off with a goodnight before continuing onto Cabin 4.

"Night baby." Shane dropped a small kiss on Mitchie's lips before hugging Caitlyn as Mitchie hugged Jason. The two friends watched as the guys left before turning and opening the door to their cabin.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both frowned when they found it empty, "Guess she'll be back later." Caitlyn commented as the girls got ready for bed.

Shane opened the door to Cabin 7 and was surprised to find it vacant. "Where's Nate?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I guess he's still with Alex." Shane responded.

"Do you think they're making my birdhouse?" Jason looked over at Shane hopefully.

"Dude, I think Alex is waiting for you to make the birdhouse with." Shane rolled his eyes discreetly, 'What is it with my brother and his stupid birdhouse?' he asked himself as he and his brother got ready for bed.

THAT MORNING

Mitchie woke up as her alarm went off. She groaned as she hit the button, before rolling over to find Alex's bed still made up from the previous day. "Caitlyn" she muttered.

"What?" was the grudging response.

"Alex never came in." Mitchie said rubbing her eyes as she sat up tiredly.

"Huh?" Caitlyn turned towards Alex's bed and frowned. "Where was she then?"

Mitchie shrugged and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. Pressing the familiar number in she held the phone up to her ear. "What?" Caitlyn heard through the phone.

"Don't 'what' me Shane Gray, I just wanted to know if Nate came in last night, cause Alex didn't." Mitchie scolded her boyfriend. Nodding her head she spoke again, "Okay, see you two in 20."

"See who in 20?" Caitlyn asked getting up and grabbing clothes.

"Jason and Shane. Nate never came home either." Mitchie said as she pushed the covers back on her bed before pushing herself up.

"So what are we doing?" Caitlyn questioned from the bathroom as she turned the shower on.

"We're going on the hunt." Mitchie smirked triumphantly, grabbing her phone she texted Tess who agreed that her cabin would meet them on the dock in 20 minutes.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 4:Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Shane and Jason Gray stood on the dock waiting for their co-conspirators for Operation: Lovebirds. That was what Shane was calling it at least. Shane tossed a glance at Jason who was measuring something with his arms. 'Probably that damn birdhouse.' He thought ruefully.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie called, bringing Shane out of his thoughts.

Smiling Shane walked over, "Hey sweetheart." He dropped a small kiss on her lips, "So what do we do first?" he asked, waving a good morning to Caitlyn who was slowly making her way over to Jason.

"Jase? What are you doing?" she asked patiently.

"Measuring for my birdhouse that Alex is going to help me build." He explained. Caitlyn smiled but rolled her eyes, 'Of course. Saint Alex, whom we're all looking for.' She thought, slightly jealous.

"We're just waiting on Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Lola guys." Mitchie called over to Jason and Caitlyn who were talking about the birdhouse.

"No more waiting, we're all here and accounted for." Tess dramatically said, making her entrance with the three girls rolling their eyes behind her. "Let's find these lovebirds shall we?"

"Operation: Lovebird is a go!" Shane pumped his fist excitedly in the air.

"Okay, so we're going to get into groups of two and pan out searching the entire camp. We meet in the dining hall in 20 minutes." Mitchie directed.

"Here's where each group will go…" Tess began to give the groups: Mitchie and Shane; Caitlyn and Jason; Tess and Lola; and Peggy and Ella, their designated search spots.

20 MINUTES LATER

"I can't believe we couldn't find them anywhere." Mitchie sighed before stopping in her tracks at the sound of familiar laughter. Spinning on her heel she came face-to-face with a sight for sore eyes.

"What Mitch?" Shane asked worriedly, before looking up and nodding his head in understanding. Nate and Alex were sitting alone at a table in the corner, feeding each other and laughing all the while.

WITH NATE AND ALEX EARLIER

"Nate…" Alex lightly shoved him.

"You know you loved it." He laughed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to sigh contentedly. Handing her a plate and grabbing one for himself, they began to pile breakfast foods onto them.

"Here," Alex took Nate's plate, "I'll get us a table, if you'll get us orange juice." She offered.

"Sure." Nate dropped a small kiss on her lips before heading off to get orange juice.

Alex sat down at a table in the corner and began picking at her breakfast when Nate came and sat down, "Do you know where everyone else might be?" Alex asked him without looking up.

"I know as much as you do babe." He replied with a smile as he picked up his fork. Putting some eggs on it he turned to Alex, "Open." He directed.

She looked at him confused for a millisecond before smiling and obligingly opening her mouth. She giggled as Nate forked them into her mouth. "Thank you." She laughed after she'd swallowed.

Breakfast continued much like that, with Nate and Alex feeding each other and laughing loudly, causing the whole cafeteria to watch them closely. As they got closer and closer to each other, rumors began to fly around the cafeteria.

"Do you think they're dating?" one girl asked

"Who knows, do you think she's known him for a while or just met him?" another guy asked

"Maybe she hooked him like Mitchie did Shane last year." A blonde suggested, slightly appalled.

Meanwhile, Shane and Mitchie had made their way back to the cafeteria and were watching Alex and Nate from a distance with smiles adorning their faces. Nodding in understanding, they both got plates and filled them up before taking a table within viewing distance of their friends.

Keeping a close eye on the door, they waved Caitlyn and Jason over quietly when they entered. "The last thing we want is for them to know we're watching." Mitchie whispered to her friends. Soon Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Ella joined them

When they were done with breakfast, Nate and Alex threw their plates away and made their way to the door of the cafeteria, hands intertwined. "What's your first class?" Nate asked as he led Alex towards the lake.

"Singing with Brown." Alex sighed happily, "What about you? What are you up to this beautiful day?"

"Well, I'm helping Brown with his singing classes today, and meeting whoever this guest is." Nate smiled playfully, "Guess I'll finally get to hear that beautiful singing voice of yours." He tapped her nose when she giggled.

"Do you know who the guest is?" Alex asked, taking a seat at the edge of the dock and taking off her shoes. She rolled up her jeans and stuck her feet into the chilly water.

Nate followed her actions, "Nope, I hope they're nice whoever it is though, the last thing we need is some pain in the ass popstar."

Alex laughed lightly as she gently laid her head on Nate's shoulder. "What's wrong with one of those people?" she asked jokingly.

"You didn't know Shane last year." Nate shook his head, "But that's the past." He kissed the top of her head and slipped his arm protectively around her waist.

15 minutes later the two were walking to the chorus cabin for their first class of the day. Dropping a kiss on her cheek Nate went to stand in the back of the room, while Alex went to sit next to Mitchie in the front row.

"And where were we last night?" Mitchie asked, playfully tossing a glance at Tess who had come to sit next to Alex.

"We were out." Alex smirked when Mitchie's face dropped considerably.

"And who were we out with?" Tess asked suspiciously.

"A person." Alex winked over at Nate who rolled his eyes, knowing that she was getting the third degree.

"With a boy?" Caitlyn leaned around Mitchie to ask.

"Perhaps…" Alex was spared further questioning for the moment when Brown walked in and held his hands up, quieting the din for the moment.

"Okay." He smiled, "Who's going to sing first?" he asked, grinning as every hand went up with the exception of one, 'Typical,' he thought, 'Every year there's always one nervous new comer.' He smiled and held up his pointer finger, "Enie, menie, miny, you." He pointed to Alex whose face fell slightly.

Nonetheless she nodded her head and stood. Smoothing down her shirt she walked to the front of the cabin. "Okay, just sing anything." Brown smiled encouragingly at her.

Alex looked up and saw Nate giving her a two-thumbs up, causing her to grin as she began to sing:

_**Everybody tells me that **_

_**It's so hard to make it**_

_**It's so hard to break in**_

_**There's no way to fake it**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**_

_**I shouldn't believe in **_

_**The dreams that I'm dreaming**_

_**I hear it everyday**_

_**I hear it all the time**_

_**I'm never gonna amount to much**_

_**But they're never gonna change my mind, no**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**_

_**Something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**_

_**Something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_**How many inches in a mile**_

_**What it takes to make you smile**_

_**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**_

_**Something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**_

_**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**_

Alex looked out at the class who were all standing and clapping their hands, some, such as Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn, and Nate were screaming for her. She giggled and made a move to sit down. Before she made it to her chair Brown spoke up, "Was that an original?"

Alex turned around and smiled, "Yeah, it was." She blushed when he came over and gave her a high-five.

"Okay, so who's next?" He asked. Looking around the room he pointed to Mitchie who gladly stood up. "Let's hear it poppet."

He smiled at her as she turned to open her mouth the door swung wide open with a loud bang, "I'm here!" a high-pitched voice dramatically sang out.

Brown looked over at her, "As I live and breathe its Hannah Montana, how are you doing darling?" Brown walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine Brown." She smiled at him and then turned to look over the room, her eyes immediately locking with Nate's.

Alex noticed her staring intently at something and followed her gaze, cringing when she saw it on Nate, 'Well that was something I didn't know.' She thought to herself with a sigh.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 5: Tess and Kicking

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Tess and Kicking…

Nate's feet were fixed to the floor. He couldn't move if her wanted to. What was Hannah doing at Camp Rock? She was going to ruin everything. Oh God, Alex was going to hate him. Or would she understand? It wasn't his fault she was here. Oh God, what was he supposed to do.

"Natey!" Hannah squealed, "What are you doing here?" she went trotting over to him, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Alex stood up and looked between them. 'How could I be so stupid to think he liked me?' she asked herself. She looked at Hannah Montana, a famous popstar, dressed head to toe in designer clothing, She looked perfect, too much pink and too many sparkles for Alex, but perfect nonetheless. Then Alex looked at herself, jeans, a t-shirt, and Converses, with very little makeup. Nate looked good next to Hannah, they looked right. Suddenly feeling closed up Alex made a run for the door.

"What class was Shane teaching again?" she asked herself aloud. He could tell her exactly what was going on. "Hip Hop." She answered as she turned around and made a dash for the cabin.

Running in she completely ignored the fact that they were literally in the middle of a dance. Pushing her way to the front she grabbed Shane's hand and began to lead him outside, stopping by the stereo to turn it off. "He'll be right back." She called over her shoulder.

"Alex!!" Shane yelled, "What the hell is going on?" he asked, wrenching his wrist out of her tight grasp. She was pale and out of breath, something was wrong with her.

Alex began pacing. Shane watched her curiously, then his eyes got wide as she began convulsively shaking. Wrapping his arms around her, he attempted to calm her. "Okay, Alex you need to take some deep breaths and tell me what is going on." She shook her head 'no' as a sob escaped her mouth. She should have known she wasn't good enough for him; he just seemed so real and so nice.

Shane frowned when he felt her hot tears on his neck. "Okay, sweetie, that's it, let it out." He began rubbing gentle circles on her back, waiting for her to calm herself down.

IN THE CHORUS CABIN

"Hannah…" Nate began to nervously rub the back of his neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the surprise guest artist." She smiled. Frowning when Nate began staring off into what she thought was space. Her frown turned to a scowl as he watched painfully as a brown-haired girl ran out of the cabin. "Do you know her?" she asked disdainfully.

"Alex." Nate called out, making his way towards the door, only to be stopped by Tess.

"Don't even think about it popstar." She looked at him with a look of disgust.

"Tess, I so don't have time for you." Nate looked down at her and went to leave again.

"Oh no you don't." She stomped on his foot with her heeled boot.

"Oww!" Nate yelped

"That's what you get." Tess cocked her head to the side in triumph. "Give her space." She directed. Turning back to her seat, she spun when she saw Nate make a move. "I can give your other foot the same treatment." She threatened.

"But…" Nate tried to speak up.

"Don't but Tess." Caitlyn spoke up, "Mitchie's on it." Nate sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

"What in the name of Aerosmith is going on here?" Brown asked honestly confused.

Nate went to speak but couldn't find the words, so instead he pointed at Hannah. "I don't get it from the point." Brown furrowed his brow (haha that's kind of funny) in confusion.

"Alex is upset that Hannah Montana just threw herself at her boyfriend." The room gasped and Hannah shrieked.

"Girlfriend!" She stomped her way in front of Nate. "What does she mean 'girlfriend'?" Hannah demanded.

"I haven't officially asked her yet, but she might as well be. And for the record, we broke up Hannah, you turned into," he was again at a loss for words, "this." He lamely finished.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Way to be descriptive." She muttered, causing Tess to giggle before she assumed her mean girl role.

"And for the record." Tess stepped in front of Hannah, "You hold no power over anyone here, you hurt Alex and you mess with me." When Hannah snorted Tess scowled, "Please, test me…I'd love to take you down."

"You're nothing." Hannah looked straight in Tess' eyes.

Tess shrugged, "Perhaps, but your leg is dead." When Hannah looked confused Tess kicked it, hard, thus giving her a dead leg.

Hannah let out a scream "You're a bitch!"

"You're a spoiled brat." Tess tossed back casually, pretending to look at her nails.

Brown stifled a small laugh before taking control. "Okay, that's enough. Class dismissed early today." Shaking his head he thought, 'Boy did I make a mistake.'

WITH MITCHIE

Mitchie had no idea where Alex had gone. After looking in the Cabin and down at the lake she decided to go wait for Shane and find out about Hannah Montana from him. She stopped outside the dance cabin when she head Shane's voice quietly talking to someone.

"It's going to be okay." She heard. Turning the corner she saw Shane gently rocking Alex who was sobbing in his arms. Hiding behind a tree she frowned, was something going on with them?

Alex pulled back, "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come crying to you." She wiped the tears from her face. "I wanted you to explain something." Alex took a deep breath and paused.

"Explain what?" Shane asked. He gently wiped away a fresh tear that had fallen.

"Hannah Montana…" Alex looked at the ground.

Shane let out a small gasp, "No…Uncle Brown didn't invite her here…" he looked over at Alex, "Did he?"

Shane cringed when Alex nodded, "And I shouldn't have lost it like that when she went over an kissed him."

"That whore kissed Nate!" Shane practically screamed, causing Alex to giggle slightly. "Ugh, poor Nate, that's just gross." He looked over at Alex who looked devastated, "Look Alex, there's nothing going on between them anymore, Nate dumped her three months ago." Sighing he hugged her once again, "You should talk to Nate though."

Alex pulled away from the hug, "Thanks Shane. Sorry for bugging you, I just figured you could explain it. And it didn't look like I was going to be getting Nate alone any time soon." Shaking her head she leaned up and kissed Shane on the cheek, "Thanks, you're a good friend." She went to walk up, but quickly turned around, "Oh and I haven't known Mitchie that long, but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Alex smiled when Shane gave her a wide grin before running off to find Nate.

Mitchie came out of her hiding spot, "That was really sweet of you Shane." She laughed when he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Gee woman! Way to scare a man senseless." Shane sauntered over to her. "How about I let my class out and we go for a canoe ride and talk about what sort of damage control we might be able to do if Hannah fucks with Alex and Nate." Shane raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Mitchie giggled, "Let's do it, I'd love to put that bitch in her place." Shane nodded in agreement and took her inside the cabin where he dismissed his class for the day.

Alex walked into Cabin 7 without knocking and found Nate sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Hey Nate." She smiled when he looked up at her.

Getting up he ran over, "There is nothing going on between me and Hannah! I promise I would never hurt you I love you so much. You've got to believe me Alex I don't like her at all in anyway I-" he was cut off by Alex who crashed her lips onto his.

"I know, I talked to Shane." She smiled. Holding out her hand she grinned widely at him, "Wanna go for a walk rockstar?" she asked

"Yeah," Nate took hold of her tiny hand in his, "yeah I do." Leading her outside, they began to make their way to their spot. Not realizing that a blonde with green eyes was watching them leave Cabin 7.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 6: Girly and Dramatic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Girly and Dramatic

Nate led Alex back to the clearing by the lake and sat down leaning against the tree. Patting the spot between his legs, he motioned for Alex to sit down. Smiling she nodded and leaned against him. They sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Alex spoke.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, as if scared she would disturb the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them.

Taking her small hand in his larger one, he began to rub his calloused thumb over the back of her hand, "What for?" he whispered into her hair.

"For being all girly and dramatic and running out of class like that."

Nate chuckled at her depiction of the situation and her actions, "You weren't all girly and dramatic." He looked down at her arched eyebrows and grinned, "Okay maybe it was a little dramatic." He consented and kissed the top of her head when she nodded her agreement. "But it was warranted. I never expected to see Hannah here. Never." He sighed. "We dated, for about at year and a half." Shaking his head he sighed again, "It started out good, the it just got so twisted."

"Twisted how?" Alex asked, snuggling deeper into him when a small breeze passed over them.

"You don't have to listen to this if you don't want to." Nate whispered again.

"No, I want to know, I need to know." Alex paused "That is if you will tell me."

"Of course, I have nothing to hide from you Alex, and I need you to know that." Nate responded.

"Okay, so twisted how?" Alex asked.

"Twisted like she got self-centered. She got obnoxious, she got caught up with the wrong crowd and didn't want our help." Nate sighed.

"Her act is together enough for the media, she's not out partying all the time. But it's only a matter of time before she ends up out there at the clubs with Amber." Nate took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't like her, and I don't want her in my life. As a friend or otherwise, but I care enough not to want to see her hurt, you know?" He held his breath waiting for Alex to chew him out for that last statement.

Instead he was pleasantly surprised. Alex smiled understandingly and turned around in his arms, "I have," she paused, "never in my little life met a guy like you. You're like a fairy tale Nathan Gray." She smiled at him "You care for those who've even hurt you and I admire you and wish I could be like that."

"I think you are." Nate laughed as her face twisted.

"Not even. Wait til you see how I treat my brothers and they're my kin." She laughed a little at the thought of Justin and Max. "I can't wait for you to meet them. They're coming to visit next week actually." Then she shook her head, "Justin said something about a science experiement. God only knows what though, and look at me I'm off the subject now."

Nate chuckled, "You're cute when you ramble." He poked her stomach and she squealed.

"Nate, I'm serious though. You're an incredible person, rockstar or not." She leaned her forehead against his, "And I love you for that." She smiled a little, slightly nervous at her confession.

"I love you too Alex." He leaned in captured her lips in a kiss that was completely surreal. When they pulled back for air it left her head spinning and her body craving more. She sighed contentedly and began to play with Nate's hands.

Glancing at his watch she let out a yelp. "We've missed another class!" she jumped up and began pacing, "Brown's going to be fucking pissed." She muttered as she looked over towards Nate who was chuckling at her nervous actions.

"Baby," he pushed himself up and grabbed her tiny waist, bringing her closer to him, "I don't think he's worried about us missing class after the episode in the chorus cabin with Hannah."

Alex cocked her head to the side in thought before agreeing with what Nate had said. Leaning into him she looked down at the ground before hesitantly asking, "So what do we do about Hannah? Or what do you do about Hannah?" She looked out at the lake, "I mean she's your ex and I'm whatever I am and there's going to be drama and I hate drama it's so dramatic and pointless and girly." She scrunched up her face at the thought.

"First off, you're not whatever." He pulled away and looked down at her, "I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend." He paused, "Which would cause more drama for sure."

Alex laughed, "That drama I could deal with." She smiled up at him.

"So that's a yes?" he asked hopefully.

Nodding she confirmed, "Yes, definitely that's a yes."

"Good cause I don't know what I'd do if you'd have said no." Nate shook his curly head at the depressing thought, "And as for Hannah, we'll just deal with her punches as they come, and believe me if I know Hannah, and I sort of do, they'll be a lot of them. She always gets what she wants." He paused thinking, "Well almost always."

"That's good to know because if she wants you she ain't gonna get you." Alex joked.

"I think Tess will help keep her in place too." Nate snorted slightly

"What'd Tess do?" Alex cautiously asked.

"Well first she stomped on my foot to keep me from running after you and then she gave Hannah a dead leg when they were insulting each other." Alex burst out laughing at the thought of Tess kicking someone.

"God I love her!" Alex gasped out, "Remind me to thank her and stay away from her when she's angry." Nate nodded his agreement.

"So where did you run off to?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I went to Shane." Alex looked down, not really wanting to see his reaction.

"I see, why Shane?" Nate asked curtly

"Jealous Rockstar?" Alex looked up at him with arched brows, "The truth is I figured he'd tell me everything right then, which I knew the chances of getting you alone were slim to none."

"Very true and did he tell you what you wanted to know?" Nate asked

"Yeah, he's a good friend and Mitchie is lucky to have him, but not as lucky as I am to have you." Suddenly Alex jumped to attention, "We so need to get Caitlyn and Jason together. They're into each other but won't admit it."

Nate chuckled at his girlfriend, God that felt good to think, "Yeah, we'll work on it. But you," he tapped her nose, "have to help Jason with that birdhouse."

"That's on the agenda for tomorrow night before the Camp Fire Jam." Alex smiled.

"You singing?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe you can help me pick a song." Alex looked up at him.

"Sure." Nate smiled at her, "And I have a question."

"I may have an answer." Alex joked.

"You're performing in Final Jam right?"

"Of course…why?" Alex looked at him curiously.

"Well at the end, when it's over, Connect 3 performs and Mitchie and Shane are performing, maybe you and I could come up with something?" he looked over at Alex hopefully.

"Definitely and maybe Jason and Caitlyn could do something too!" Alex squealed jumping up and down. She stopped, "Girly moment, sorry."

Nate laughed, "You're forgiven, so why don't we go over your songs for tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"Sure, let's go get my song book and guitar." Alex took his hand leading him away.

Opening the door to her cabin she found Mitchie and Caitlyn going over some papers, "We'll be out in a sec." Alex promised as she opened up her nightstand drawer and grabbed a black 3-Ring binder, then she slung her black and green guitar case over her shoulder, "Let's rock this shit." She said turning to Nate.

Nate laughed and waved good-bye to a smiling Caitlyn and Mitchie, sure that they would be the choice topic of conversation the minute the door was closed. Taking Alex's hand he gently kissed the back of it as he led her out of the cabin and back to the clearing, which was officially 'their spot'.

"Okay let's hear what you've got." Nate said sitting down.

"Well, you've heard part of Tell Me Something I Don't Know." She paused as she opened up her binder. So I was thinking I have: Bang a Drum; Cruella de Vil; If Cupid had a Heart; Before He Cheats; Everything I'm Not; Leave Me Alone; Heavily Broken; Picture to Burn; and Just a Dream. " she smiled, "What do you think?"

Nate shook his head, "I think I need to hear them all." He smiled at her, "You're something else. Let's get started, shall we?"

Alex nodded and picked up her guitar, beginning to sing.


	8. Chapter 7: Song Writing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Song Writing

Nate and Alex walked into the dining hall laughing, Nate carrying Alex's guitar case and Alex carrying the black binder. They were laughing and holding hands, seemingly without a care in the world.

Alex looked up at the sound of her name and the two smiled at each other before walking over the table Tess, Mitchie, Catilyn, Shane, and Jason were sitting at. "Dude," Alex looked down at Jason, "I was thinking tomorrow after classes we start on that birdhouse."

Jason looked up, his brown eyes shining excitedly, "Really Alex? You mean it?"

"Yeah man it'll be fun! I'd help you tonight but Nate and I are working on our post-Final Jam song." Smiling she commented slyly, "You and Caitlyn should do one too, since Nate and I are and Shane and Mitchie are."

Jason looked over at Caitlyn shyly, "Would you want to?" he asked quietly

Caitlyn blushed, a new sight for everyone, "Yeah if you'd want to."

"Yeah if you'd like to." Jason blushed a deep red.

"Good then it's settled, Jason and Caitlyn will sing at post-Final Jam too!" Alex clapped her hands, "Perfect. So maybe tonight you could think about what you want the birdhouse to look like and what color you maybe want it to be. That way we can make it EXACTLY how you want it."

"Thanks Alex you're the best!" Jason asked running off only to return five minutes later with paper and a pencil to begin sketching the birdhouse out.

Alex giggled at Jason's actions before turning back towards Nate, "I can't wait, what we've got sounds really good." She gushed in a hushed tone.

"I know, it'll be perfect." He took her hand, "Food?" he asked.

Nodding Alex stood up, setting the notebook on the table and walked off with him. Tess watched them carefully as she left before scooping the notebook up in her hands.

"Tess what ARE you doing?" Mitchie asked

"Going through her song book, what does it look like?" she asked in a duh tone.

"You shouldn't do that…" Mitchie warned

"What, it's not like she'd show us anyways, so might as well see what else she's got." Tess shrugged and Mitchie nodded in agreement, looking on with Tess.

"Wow look at that..." Mitchie pointed to a set of lyrics

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18

All dressed in white, goin to the church that night

She had a his box of letters in the passenger seat

Six pence in her shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue

And when the church doors opened up wide

She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears

Oh, she just couldn't believe it

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hands

"And that…" Tess pointed to a different set

Right now he's probably slow dancing

With a bleach blonde tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little supped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

"She's coming…" Shane sang out. Tess quickly closed the binder and put it back on the table, striking up a conversation with Mitchie.

"Hey Alex." Tess looked at her

"Yeah Tess?" Alex looked at her.

"You singing in the Camp Fire Jam?" She casually asked

"Mhm, why?" Alex looked curiously at her.

"No reason, what are you doing?" Mitchie watched Tess cautiously, hoping she wasn't going to rope her into singing back up.

"Oh an original, it's called Picture to Burn." She giggled, "Nate chose it out of my song book." Alex picked up the black binder putting it in her lap.

"I can't wait to hear it." Tess said honestly, with Shane and Mitchie nodding, causing Alex to grin at her new friends.

"Well I bet it'll suck." A voice from behind Alex spoke up.

Turning around Alex smiled at Hannah, "Well no one asked you, so your opinion is unwanted."

"Nate!" Hannah screamed dramatically, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Well, I'm not her keeper, just her boyfriend. So she can do whatever she wants and I have no say in it whatsoever." Nate responded coolly.

Hannah looked at Nate and then at Alex before letting out a frustrated grunt and stomping off in a rage of fury. She pushed past Ella and Peggy as they walked into the dining hall.

"What's her damage?" Peggy asked with a slight sneer as she sat down next to Tess.

"She's pissed because Nate and Alex told her off." Tess smiled at her friends while she filed her nails. "Next time it's my turn to put the bitch back where she belongs." She smiled evilly thinking of all the ways she could get back at Hannah. 'Oh the possibilities.' She mused to herself.

That night Alex and Nate were meeting at their favorite spot to finish their song for Final Jam. Nate was leaning against the big oak tree playing the guitar as he sang.

Ooooo

Oh, oh

Oh, yeah

Ever try to reach for something

But it's someone else's dream

Every step that you take forward

It takes you right back where you been

And then when you least expect it

And you tried about everything

Somebody hears your opinions

Somebody cares what you see

You woke me up

No longer tired

With you I feel inspired

You help find my fire

"Sounds good Rockstar." Alex commented from behind.

Nate stopped the strumming on his guitar, "Your late beautiful." He gave her a twisted face that made her laugh.

"I was getting the third degree about where I run off to every free second of my day." She paused, "And Jason wanted to start on his birdhouse, but I managed to convince him that he and Caitlyn should work on their song." Sitting down and taking out her guitar she began humming and putting cords to it. "I've been writing a new song too."

"Without me?" Nate feigned hurt.

"For you…" Alex sincerely said, looking into his eyes.

"Well I can't wait to hear it." Nate leaned over and gave her a kiss, which she immediately deepened. Running her tongue along his bottom lip he opened his mouth to give her access.

Alex slipped her tongue inside and moaned slightly, tasting the bitter dressing from the Caesar salad he had eaten at dinner just a short time before. Pulling back when oxygen became necessary, they leaned their foreheads against each other and sat in silence before picking up their guitars and finishing up their song for Final Jam.

Review!

Can anyone tell me what song Alex and Nate plan on singing?? Next chapter will be dedicated to you if you do!!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 8: Camp Fire Jam

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Camp Fire Jam

"So this piece must go here then…"Alex frowned slightly when it didn't look right.

"Let's try this!" Jason suggested, taking the piece of wood that Alex was holding it and turning it around. "That's it!" He began jumping up and down.

"Damn your good." Alex gave him a wide smile and held the piece up as Jason began hammering in the nails. They laughed when one went flying across the room.

Nate and Shane walked over to the wood shed and grinned at each other when they heard a din of laughter floating towards them. Quietly they opened the door to watch the scene unfold before them.

"Okay so we need to figure out how to make the chimney now." Alex smiled as she surveyed the basis of the birdhouse and the remaining wood. Clicking her tongue as she thought, Jason began gathering the spare pieces of wood. "Ready to use the cutting board?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically as they walked over to the automatic saw and began measuring pieces before cutting them. "Careful Alex!" Jason cautioned her when her finger neared the saw.

"I am being careful." Alex told him.

"Well you wouldn't want to cut off a finger." Jason rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world causing Alex to giggle. When they were done with the wood they began nailing the tiny pieces together.

Finally Alex looked at the clock, "I think this is our stopping point for today, we've got to get ready for the Camp Fire Jam."

"Okay, let's clean up." Jason replied as he and Alex began putting all their tools away before heading out the door. They both stopped short when they saw Nate and Shane standing there.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Alex asked with arched eyebrows.

"Long enough to laugh at you two for a good month." Nate responded good-naturedly.

"Very well then, laugh all you want, but we will have completed a birdhouse. Have you ever done that?" Alex challenged her boyfriend.

"No…" Shane and Nate responded despondently.

"Didn't think so, come on Jase let's go." Alex held her arm out and Jason eagerly looped his own through before the two strutted out of the cabin attempting to hold in their laughter.

After they were standing in between their cabins they burst out laughing, "The look on their faces." Jason shook his head, "Thanks Alex!" he said giving her a hug, "See you at Camp Fire Jam!" he waved before skipping off causing Alex to double over laughing before she headed inside to get ready for that night.

The fire was in full force when the campers that were performing arrived. Alex could feel the pre-performance jitters that she got before shows filling the pit of her stomach. To let them all out she let her feet take her wherever they wanted, which ended with her pacing about a 20 foot space while Brown lectured them all about how this was going.

"I'm here!" Everyone groaned at Hannah's high-pitched voice, she was the opening act of course, and that led into Alex, Tess and Ella, Mitchie, Lola, and Connect 3.

Brown solemnly nodded, tossing an apologetic smile towards everyone before realizing that Connect 3 was not present, "Where are my nephews?" He asked, directing the question towards Mitchie and Alex, both of whom shrugged silently.

"We're right here, we weren't about to stand you up Uncle Brown." Shane smiled slapping his uncle on the back.

"Right Superstar, right." Brown shook his head and smiled as Nate separated from the group to talk to Alex.

"You okay Babe?" he smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah, just a little nervous, but it's all good." Alex gave him a full on grin. Nate smirked looking down at her plump lips and couldn't help but swoop down and capture them with his own.

Her arms immediately flew to his muscular arms to steady herself, as his wrapped tightly around her tiny waist, letting his tongue slip into her mouth when she moaned slightly. He smiled into the kiss, allowing his tongue to memorize every detail and crevice over her mouth. Air suddenly became a necessity and the two pulled back resting their foreheads against each other in their usual fashion.

Giggling Alex lightly shoved her face into Nate's neck, taking a deep breath. His scent overwhelming her nostrils and calming all her previous nerves. Pulling back she smiled slightly, "I love you Nate."

"I love you too Alex." Neither of them noticed that Hannah Montana was finishing up her performance and that Alex's cue was coming.

"Hate to interrupt you lovers but Alex you're up in a minute." Mitchie whispered in Alex's ear, causing her to jump to attention.

"Good luck babe." Nate dropped her one last kiss on her lips before releasing her from his grasp.

Taking the mic from Brown, Alex took one more deep breath before Dee LaDuke ran on stage to introduce her.

"And that was Hannah Montana!" Dee screamed in her most enthusiastic voice. "Now I want you to give it up for the awesome Alex Russo!" Cheers went up through the crowd as Alex walked on stage clad in white skinny jeans, maroon boots and a green halter top ready to sing her heart out. As the music started Alex began rocking to the beat:

_**State the obvious**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

_**I realized you love yourself**_

_**More than you could ever love m**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**That I'm obsessive and crazy**_

_**That's fine, you won't mind if I say**_

_**That by the way**_

_**I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**There's no time for tears**_

_**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

_**There's nothing stopping me **_

_**From going out with all of your best friends**_

_**And if you come around **_

_**Saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's going to show you**_

_**How sorry you'll be**_

'_**Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match **_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned **_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**And if you're missing me**_

_**You better keep it to yourself**_

'_**Cause coming back around here**_

_**Would be bad for your health**_

'_**Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**In case you haven't heard**_

_**I really, really hate that**_

_**Stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match **_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**Burn, burn, burn, baby burn**_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

_**Baby burn**_

Alex stood, center stage, out of breath, the fire making crackling sounds behind her as the crowd erupted in cheers, causing Alex to blush a deep red as she waved before quickly exiting the stage running straight into Nate's open arms.

"You were awesome baby!" he cheered, as he picked Alex up and spun her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground so everyone else could congratulate her as Tess and Ella made their way to the stage.

Everyone watched as Tess and Ella performed before Mitchie went on. Dee jumped on stage, "And now," she paused for dramatic effect, "a crowd favorite from last year: Mitchie Torres." Screams filled the night air as Mitchie took the stage.

_**You pull me in with your smile**_

_**You make me melt with your voice**_

_**Now I've been gone now for a while**_

_**Just to find that I'm your seventh choice**_

_**And I don't wanna pay the cost**_

_**But it best if you get lost**_

_**Cause you know you'll never change**_

_**Don't say that you need me**_

_**And don't play these games in my mind**_

_**You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time**_

_**And don't say it's forever**_

_**And don't play cause you had your shot**_

_**You better stop messing around cause your gonna get caught**_

_**You promise me all of your time**_

_**I guess I'm not the only one**_

_**The thing it's my heart on the line this time**_

_**I'm your number one or I'm gone**_

_**Don't say that you need me**_

_**And don't play these games in my mind**_

_**You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time**_

_**And don't say it's forever**_

_**And don't play cause you had your shot**_

_**You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught**_

_**No don't try to get me back**_

_**I won't forget about out pack**_

_**I never had the guts to leave**_

_**Now you're making it**_

_**Now you're making it much easier for me to see**_

_**And don't say that you're sorry **_

_**You're breaking every inch of my heart**_

_**I should've known from the start that it's all just a lie**_

_**And don't say that you need me**_

_**And don't play these games in my mind**_

_**You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time**_

_**And don't say it's forever**_

_**And don't play cause you had your shot**_

_**You better stop messing around cause your gonna get caught**_

_**You better stop messing around cause your gonna get caught**_

Everyone flocked Mitchie the moment she was done, "You were so amazing!" Alex gushed.

"Let me through!" Shane demanded as Jason cut in front of him, "She my girlfriend and I want to give her a kiss before we go on."

Everyone laughed as Mitchie threw herself into his open arms, "I want it." She smiled up at him and everyone awed as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Um, dudes?" Alex pulled everyone out of their happy places, "Brown just introduced you guys…"

"Shit!" Shane and Nate chorused as they grabbed Jason and pulled him on stage

"Hey guys this is a new song, we hope you like what we've got." Shane nodded to Nate and Jason.

_**I'm hot**_

_**You're cold **_

_**You go around**_

_**Like you know**_

_**Who I am**_

_**But you don't **_

_**You got me on my toes**_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up**_

_**Burnin' up for you baby**_

_**C'mon girl**_

_**I fell **_

_**I fell**_

_**So fast**_

_**So fast**_

_**Can't hold myself back**_

_**High heels**_

_**High heels**_

_**Red dress**_

_**Red dress**_

_**All by yourself**_

_**Gotta catch my breath**_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up**_

_**Burnin' up for you baby**_

Suddenly Nate stopped playing the guitar and began singing, moving slowly towards center stage where his eyes could connect with Alex's.

_**Walk in the room**_

_**All I can see is you (Oh)**_

_**Staring me down**_

_**I know you feel it too**_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**_

_**Baby who turned the temperature hotter**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up**_

_**Burnin' up for you baby**_

_**Slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**_

_**Baby, who turned to the temperature hotter**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up **_

_**Burnin' up for you baby**_

Out of nowhere Big Rob, the guys' bodyguard appeared on stage rapping with Connect 3, causing the energy to escalate to an even higher level as the crowd jumped up to dance with the song.

_**Yeah **__**we're burnin' up in this place tonight **_

_**The brothers sing it loud **_

_**And we're feeling right **_

_**Get up and dance **_

_**Don't try and fight it**_

_**Big Rob for real **_

_**And that's no lie**_

_**Stop drop and roll **_

_**And touch the floor**_

_**It keeps on burning up **_

_**More and More **_

_**I got JB with me **_

_**Layin' it down**_

_**Now come on boys **_

_**Let's bring the chorus around **_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava **_

_**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under **_

_**Yeah**_

_**Baby, you turn the temperature hotter **_

_**Cuz I'm burnin' up **_

_**Burnin' up for you baby **_

_**Burnin' up **_

_**Burnin' up for you baby**_

The guys took their final bow as the audience clapped and screamed louder than ever, before jumping off stage and making a beeline for their friends. Hannah, unfortunately stopped Nate.

"Natey you were incredible. I love that song, but you know you've already got me." She seductively ran her fingertip down his chest.

"Gee thanks Hannah, but I don't want you." He lightly shoved her hand away, giving her an awkward smile he yelled, "Alex!"

Grinning like a loon Alex sprinted over to him, jumping on him. Luckily Nate caught her and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, "You were awesome Rockstar!" she cooed in admiration, "I love the song and I'm so proud of you."

Giving a little spin, Nate laughed, "Thanks Babe, it means a lot coming from you." He smiled as she grabbed his head and gave him a firm kiss.

"Alex?" A collection of voices came from behind her.

Craning her head around, Alex slid out of Nate's grasp, "Hey guys…" she awkwardly waved.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO

Songs: Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato (album comes out on September 23rd) and Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers


	10. Chapter 9: Everything was Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This chapter is dedicated to Rockergirluntil4ever!!

Chapter 9: Everything was Perfect

Alex giggled nervously at their reactions, "Guys, this is Nate." She smiled as she dragged a nervous Nate over towards her two brothers, her best friends really. "Nate this is my older brother Justin and my younger brother Max." The three guys looked at each other. "Um shaking hands would be a good start." Alex suggested.

"You were holding my sister." Justin spat out defensively.

"Justin." Alex hissed through clenched teeth, "Why are you being so defensive, I'm not a baby."

"I'm Max, I'm the devishly handsome one." Max stepped forward, tossing his head to the side so his light brown hair would get out of his eyes.

"I'm Nate, I'm Alex's boyfriend." Nate shook his hand.

"I knew it." Justin yelled, pointing a finger at Nate.

"Justin, try not to be a loser for like two seconds please." Alex begged, "And be nice to Nate, he's a-" an arm being flung over her shoulder cut her off.

"So Mitch and I wanted to know if you two wanted to go for a walk with us." Shane interrupted.

"It's okay Shane I wasn't in the middle of a sentence or anything." Alex rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Sorry dude, just asking." Shane held his hands up defensively, "Hey I'm Shane Gray, I'm Nate's older brother."

"And I'm the oldest, I'm Jason." Jason piped up from his spot next to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, but I'm the cute one right?" Nate looked down at Alex.

"What is it with boys and competition?" She asked with an eye roll.

"It's natural." Tess answered joining the group with Mitchie next to her. She was going to say more but stopped when she saw Justin.

"Tess this is my older brother Justin, Justin this is Tess Tyler and Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller." Alex finished off introductions.

"Ahem." Max coughed.

"Oh yeah, that's Max, our little brother." Alex nodded towards Max.

"How you doin'?" he asked Mitchie.

"Back off kid she's taken." Shane stepped in front of him.

"Ah, worth a try right?" Max shrugged.

Alex looked over at Justin and Tess who were now engaged in a conversation, "That walk sounds pretty nice now Rockstar." Alex hinted.

"Shane." Nate got his brother's attention, "Now." He mouthed. Nodding his understanding the two young couples snuck away from the Camp Fire Jam to go for a walk by the lake.

"Your song was so good Mitchie." Alex praised.

"Mine? Yours was awesome!" Mitchie giggled lightly punching Alex.

"And ours?" Shane asked with a toss of his hair, "Amazing I know."

"Whatever." Mitchie and Alex replied with an eye roll, causing Nate to laugh loudly. "Let's sit on the dock." Alex suggested with a pleading face.

Laughing again, Nate took her hand and led her to the edge of the dock. Squealing with excitement, Alex removed her boots and rolled up her jeans, letting her feet slide into the cold surface. Turning to Nate, Mitchie, and Shane who were just sitting down she got an idea, "Let's go swimming."

They all looked at her like she was crazy before Mitchie started putting her shoes back on, "We'll meet you guys here in 10 minutes." She grabbed Alex's boots and tossed them to her. Sliding them back on she grabbed Mitchie's hand and made a break for the cabin, leaving Nate and Shane shaking their heads in disbelief, but nonetheless going to change into bathing suits.

10 minutes later, Shane and Nate were waiting patiently for Mitchie and Alex to return. A short time later the girls came up giggling. "Ready?" Alex asked with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Nate and Shane gave slight nods and the four teens got ready to jump in. Nate and Shane quickly took off their shirts, while Mitchie and Alex took off their sundresses. Giggling Alex and Mitchie walked to the edge of the dock ready to jump in. Before they could comprehend what was happening the guys had tossed them over their shoulders and they were in the water.

Alex surfaced and spit the water out of her mouth; opening her eyes she looked around for Nate. She grinned widely when his wet, curly mop came into view. Swimming over to him, she grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his torso, "Hey Rockstar." She smiled at him.

He pushed some hair out of her eyes and grinned back, leaning to forward to kiss her on the lips. "You look really sexy in that purple bikini." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Alex whispered back, nipping lightly at his earlobe. Letting go of him she took his hand in her own and led him over towards the shore. When they got where they could at least stand she wrapped her arms back around his neck. Leaning into him, she rested her head against his bare chest and sighed deeply. "I love you Nate. You're absolutely amazing."

Nate leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Alex."

"Can we sit down?" Alex asked with a small yawn.

"Tired much?" Nate grinned.

"No." She yawned again, "Okay yes, but I don't want to leave you."

Nate chuckled and lifted her up bridal style. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder as he made his way closer to the shore. Sitting down near the shore so they were still in the water, he sat Alex on his lap and allowed her to lean against him.

AT THAT SAME TIME WITH SHANE AND MITCHIE

When Mitchie surface she angrily looked around for Shane. When she saw his shaggy head come up she swam towards him. Shane smiled at her, a goofy grin, that she usually liked, but this time she was damned angry, "Shane Gray I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh really why?" Shane questioned with arched eyebrows.

"I can't believe you did that." She splashed water in his face.

Chuckling he grabbed her by the waist and spun in a circle. "Come on you know you liked it."

Mitchie tried to hold her own, but failed miserably at the adorable look on his face, "Fine you win Popstar."

Shane laughed again, "God I love you Mitchie!" He leaned down to kiss her.

Mitchie stopped him "Wait." He looked expectantly at his girlfriend, "Love?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, love." Shane repeated, "I love you baby girl." He told her earnestly.

"Well guess what?" Mitchie wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck, he nuzzled his face into her neck, "I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled his face out of her neck. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Mitchie leaned in and kissed him tenderly at first, before gently running her tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Shane smiled and opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to slip inside his mouth, remembering every corner, every crevice, every taste, every little thing about each other's mouths.

Pulling back, they smiled at each other, a look of love embedded deep down in their souls. Mitchie gently rested her head against his bare chest and took in a deep breath.

Shane nuzzled his face once again into her neck, smelling her scent, which was uniquely her own. He smiled at the scent that smelled of roses and vanilla. They both pulled back and nodded to each other, swimming towards the shore together. Getting out of the water they wrapped up in their towels and sat on the shore's edge.

"Not to ruin the moment, but where are Nate and Alex?" Mitchie asked quietly.

Shane looked around and pointed out to the lake. Sitting so they were still in the water was Alex and Nate. They were snuggled up to each other, quietly talking, staring out over the lake while sharing sweet kisses.

"They're so sweet." Mitchie cooed.

"Not like us though." Shane whispered in her ear.

"God I love you." Mitchie whispered.

Alex giggled as Nate poked her lightly in the side. "I love you so much Nate." She looked up at him.

"I love you too." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

Brown was walking to his cabin after talking to the guests and other campers. Looking out to the lake he smiled at what he saw. His nephew Shane was sitting with Mitchie on the shore wrapped in towels and his other nephew Nate was sitting in the water with Alex Russo, the newest member of Camp Rock. Everything was perfect.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Chapter 10: Couples, Couples Everywhere

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: Couples, Couples Everywhere

Hannah looked out over the lake at the two happy couples with a look of disgust on her face. Scrunching up her nose she grabbed her cell phone dialing the number of her best friend Amber Clark. She waited for a second before she heard Amber pick up. "Hello?" Came the questioned response.

"Am, it's Hannah." Hannah smirked waiting for the squeal.

"Hannah! Darling how are you, how is camp?" Hannah could just see her face scrunch up, "Oh, how's Nate?" she asked with what Hannah could only imagine was a smile.

"Camp is camp, but everyone absolutely adores me." Hannah gushed, what was one lie after all? "But Nate has a girlfriend and she's a nobody." Hannah scowled at the thought of the brunette tramp all over her Natey.

"So you need to get rid of her." Amber said as if it were nothing.

"Wanna come to camp Am? Shane's here…" Hannah offered.

Amber tapped her slim French manicured finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow evening." With that she hung up the phone, leaving Hannah grinning thinking about what she could plan for the next few weeks of camp.

Tess laughed at Justin's latest joke about math. Since when did she fall for a math nerd? But he was so cute and so sweet so what was the harm right? They were sitting by the campfire, which was slowly diminishing to nothing. Tess shivered slightly in her sparkly green dress.

"Oh here." Justin slide his coat off and draped it over Tess' shoulders, "You gotta be cold in that number." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." Impulsively she leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and look away. Tess giggled at his nervous tendencies. "Where's Max?" Tess thought of the adorable youngest Russo.

"I don't know, he was talking with a couple of guys last I saw." Justin commented unconcerned.

Tess nodded, "Probably Barron and Sander." She commented dryly. "I hope they don't corrupt him."

Justin laughed ruefully, "Oh believe me Alex has already done that."

"Really, she's so sweet." Tess giggled

"You're not her brother." Justin shook his head.

"Clearly I'm not, otherwise I'd have been buying the wrong clothing for the past oh 17 years of my life." Tess lightly punched Justin in the arm as he laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't believe how forward he was being.

Alex snuggled deeper into Nate's torso, not wanting the night to end. It was so perfect for the moment. Shivering slightly as a breeze passed through Nate laughed, "Baby we should get dried off and take changed." He looked down at her and noticed her lips were slightly purple from being cold. He frowned, "You should've told me you were THAT cold." He scolded as he helped her up.

"No I'm fine." Alex laughed it off.

"Right sure you are." Nate rolled his eyes, "You need to take a hot shower." He instructed as he led her to the shore, which had already been vacated, by Mitchie and Shane.

She looked at him, "Will you come with me?" she took his slightly off guard.

He looked in her eyes and nodded, "Yeah." He took her head and led her to his cabin, which was empty. Smiling he opened the door to the bathroom and held it for her.

"Thanks." She grinned at him as she turned the faucet on and let the water warm up. "Bath or shower or both?" she asked him.

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, "Both sounds incredibly good right now."

Giggling, she plugged the drain and turned the shower on, stepping inside she motioned for Nate to join her. Laughing at her 'seductive' actions, he joined her, sitting down in the tub that was slowly filling up. Tossing her head back in laughter Alex took a seat facing Nate.

"I love you so much." She told him again, shaking her head as she began playing lightly with his curls.

He chuckled, pushing a piece of hair back that the pressure from the showerhead and pushed in her face back, "I love you too Alex." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, his lips gently massaging hers.

Alex moaned into the kiss, pulling herself onto his lap as her fingers grabbed at his hair. Nate's hand moved around her back, playing with the string that tied her bikini at the top. Pulling back for oxygen, Nate began to kiss his way down her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh as she moaned, moving her head to give him better access.

Jason shut the door to the cabin and smiled thinking of Caitlyn. When everyone had left them, they went for a walk down by the lake where they saw Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and Alex swimming, through the forest and back around the dining hall where they got some left over cake before he walked her back to her own cabin.

Jason jumped at a sound that shouldn't have come from the bathroom. He knew the shower was running, but neither Shane nor Nate should be moaning while they were in there. His eyes grew wide at the thought of what they might be doing. Shaking his head as he figured he must've imagined it, he grabbed his iPod and began listening Elevation, a band he'd just recently discovered on iTunes.

Opening his nightstand drawer, he grabbed the latest book he was reading, one of the Twilight books, and opened it.

Mitchie looked up at Shane, "I'm cold and hungry." She muttered into his neck.

Shane chuckled, "Why don't we go shower and change and then head to the dining hall and see if your mom has something we can eat."

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically as she jumped up, dragging Shane with her. Laughing, he grabbed her waist and tossed her playfully over his shoulder. Picking up their things he walked to her cabin.

"Shane…" she, had been continuously whining the entire way to her cabin, "Please put me down…"

Shane nodded, "Okay." He set her back down on her feet once they were on the porch of her cabin. "Your welcome." He bowed, "I'll be back in 10 to 15 minutes." And with that he was gone, leaving Mitchie to roll her eyes at him, as usual, and go to get ready.

True to his word, 12 minutes later Shane was waiting on Mitchie to finish getting ready. "I'm ready!" she sang out.

"About time." He muttered playfully, only to earn a slap from his girlfriend. "Do you realize how violent that is?" he asked her rhetorically. "Just kidding." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Jerk." She muttered, "Let's see about that food now shall we?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"We shall." Shane answered in what was an attempt at a British accent that caused Mitchie to double over laughing,

Walking into the kitchen they opened the big fridge in search of something to eat. They had first stopped by Connie's cabin and she told them to take whatever they wanted and be sure to clean up their mess. "Chocolate cake!" Mitchie squealed in delight.

"And cherry ice cream!" Shane mocked her, pulling the carton from the freezer.

"Don't mock me, but good thinking." Mitchie praised him; grabbing two glasses she filled them with water before walking over to the big table and cutting a really big piece of cake.

Shane walked over with two forks and the ice cream he'd put in a bowl. Giggling, Mitchie grabbed a fork and began eating. Shane rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and dug in himself, enjoying the sinful treat.

45 minutes later the couple had successfully devoured a good portion of both the ice cream and cake and were attempting to clean up. "AHH!" Mitchie squealed as Shane put some of the suds from the soap on her nose. "Oh yeah?" she challenged.

He raised his eyebrows as a sponge came flying in his direction that just missed him. "Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!" he taunted.

Shrugging her shoulders she waltzed over to him, grabbed his face, and planted a small kiss on his lips, "Clearly not a problem." She laughed as they continued their clean up.

Justin walked Tess to her cabin, "This is me." She sighed, "What cabin did Brown toss you in?" she asked.

"Cabin 11." Justin rubbed the back of his neck. "I had fun tonight Tess, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, definitely." Tess slipped out of the jacket and handed it back to him.

"Keep it." Justin smiled, "It looks better on you." Leaning down he kissed her cheek goodnight and headed off in the direction of his cabin.

Tess sighed and walked inside, clinging onto his jacket. Sitting on her bed she gave Lola, Ella, and Peggy a smile at their questioning looks. "Good night." She murmured, smelling the jacket. It smelled just like Justin, a mixture of citrus and Axe.

Giving the girls one last smile she began to get ready for bed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door the three remaining girls looked at each other, "Oh my God, Tess has fallen for Justin." Peggy laughed lightly.

"No kidding. Did you see how she was acting?" Ella raised her eyebrows.

The two girls watched as Lola stood up and walked over to Tess' bed picking up Justin's jacket. "Wasn't Justin wearing this earlier tonight?"

"Yup, he must've given it to her later on." Peggy commented. "Oh, the shower's been turned off."

Quickly setting the jacket back in its place Lola sat back on her bed, resuming the previous conversation she, Ella, and Peggy were having.

Alex giggled as she and Nate climbed out of the bathtub. Grabbing a towel, Nate handed it to Alex, "Thank you." She smiled at him.

Leaning down Nate placed a kiss on her lips, "Wanna stay here tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I would, that'd be very nice." She smiled up at him.

"Let's get something dry for us." Nate interlaced their fingers and led her into the cabin. "Hey guys." Nate greeted his brothers.

"Hey Nate." Shane and Jason looked at the two, "Whatcha doing?"

"We were just showering." Alex smiled at them, shivering she looked over at Nate, "Clothes please Nate."

"Right, sorry sweetie." Nate smiled opening up a drawer and handing her a pair of boxers and a wife-beater.

"Thank you." She smiled at the guys and walked back into the bathroom.

"What's going on dude? Is she staying here tonight?" Shane asked, as Jason looked on curiously.

"Yeah, is that okay guys?" Nate asked

"Sure dude, it's no big." Shane waved his hand, "Right Jase?"

"It's okay." Jason smiled just as Alex came out of the bathroom in Nate's clothes.

"Wow." Nate gave a goofy grin as he sauntered over to Alex. "You look really good in my clothes."

"You look pretty good in your clothes too." She joked with a yawn.

"Tired much?" he poked her lightly in the stomach. She nodded and leaned against his chest, "Can I lie down?" she asked.

Nate laughed and picked her up bridal style, "Let's get you in bed baby." Alex rested her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. Pulling down the sheets he laid down with Alex snuggling deep into his side.

He looked down at her and grinned, "She's out." He looked over at Shane and Jason who were smiling broadly at Nate.

"Lights out?" Shane asked. Nate and Jason nodded and Shane cut the lights to get a good nights rest.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Chapter 11: Cafeteria Drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Cafeteria Drama

A scream echoed through the forest surrounding Camp Rock, Alex shot out of bed with a start. She saw Nate stir and began to climb over him, "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Move." Alex directed, grabbing her flip-flops, Shane, Nate, and Jason followed her lead as she sprinted from the cabin and ran to where the scream was coming from. The entire camp was headed towards the kitchen, pushing her way through the crowd; she ran into Justin, "We gotta get in there." She yelled.

"No shit Sherlock." Justin muttered as he sidestepped to avoid being elbowed by a red head.

Pulling the door open, Alex ran inside and grabbed Max, who was standing with his mouth gapping open and pointing at Connie. Shaking his shoulders she began coaxing him to speak.

Suddenly Justin who took one look at Connie and let out an equally loud, high-pitched scream joined them. "Guys, stop screaming, it's just Connie, Mitchie's mom."

"But she looks like mom…" Max trailed off, keeping his finger pointed directly at her.

The door burst open again as Nate came sprinting in, "Are you okay Alex?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, these idiots are a little dumb struck though." Alex shook her head and stretched, "Thanks for waking me up numb skull." She hit Max on the back of the head and went to lay her head tiredly on Nate's shoulder, "What time is it anyways?"

"5:45." They turned to find an aggravated Brown standing at the door with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, and Shane flanking him.

"Max, Brown, Brown, my idiotic little brother Max, and I'm going back to bed." Alex turned on her heel and walked out with Nate right behind her.

"Come on dudes, we get to sleep until 9 today, let's go enjoy the rest of it." Nate commented dryly, catching up with Alex and interlacing their hands as they made their way back to bed.

Opening the door of the cabin Alex muttered, "Sometimes I hate my brothers." A yawn escaped her mouth as she climbed in the bed, motioning for Nate to join her. Laughing, he lay down and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure. The second she felt the contact, she was out.

Shane and Jason quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight of their baby brother and his girlfriend, silently they climbed into their own beds to sleep for another few hours before beginning their free day at Camp Rock.

A few hours later Alex's eyes opened for the second time that morning, she really could kill her brother, he was an idiot, they were both idiots actually. She tried to roll over but was locked into the position she was in. Groaning slightly, she nudged Nate's ribs, "Nate." She whispered his name.

"Shh, sleep time." He muttered in her ear.

"Let me roll over." She shot back.

"Fine." He loosened his grip on her waist and let her roll over. Alex grinned as she snuggled deep into his chest and sighed. Looking up at his sleeping figure through her eyelashes she smiled mischievously. Resting her head back on his chest she began to trail open-mouthed kisses on his bare chest. She heard him groan, "Alex," he whined, "Shane and Jason are here."

Alex looked around to find the cabin empty. "No it's empty."

"Huh?" Nate looked around and smiled, "Well then."

Alex grinned down at him and squealed as he flipped them over so he was on top, "Guess we know what we'll be doing during our free time." Alex smirked as she let her index finger trace over his abs.

"Most definitely…" he smiled as he dipped down to catch her lips with his own. Nipping at her bottom lip, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she gasped. His tongue began caressing hers in what was now their own passionate dance for domination. Alex's hands flew up to Nate's head as they tangled in his curls in an attempt to bring him closer to her.

When oxygen became a necessity, the two pulled back. Nate grinned wickedly as he began to nip at her neck. Alex let out a throaty moan as he hit her sensitive spot. He sucked harshly on it, securely leaving her branded as his own, before continuing his quest, ultimately leaving him back as her waiting lips.

The lips reconnected in a fiery kiss that left them both breathless. As they attempted to catch their breaths, Nate rolled back over, bringing Alex with him. She snuggled back into his side and let out a slight yawn before groaning, "I'm going to have a hickey aren't I?" she asked

Nate pulled back and examined her neck, "Uh huh." He nodded proudly.

"Jerk." Alex muttered, lightly hitting his arm.

"Your jerk." He whispered into her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

Alex sighed softly as she began to draw invisible designs over his chest. "We should get up." Nate grunted a response, "Seriously dude, we should." She lightly hit chest when he laughed at her, "Whatever." She muttered, pushing herself up.

"You're really going to leave me?" He asked, giving her the puppy dogface.

"I wanna eat." She told him resolutely.

"Fine." Nate agreed. Nodding her head triumphantly she began collecting her things, "I'll be at your cabin in 10 minutes. Do you want me to walk you?"

"Nah, I'm good. 10 minutes babe." She confirmed, kissing him lightly before exiting and making her way to Cabin 4. When she walked in she found it empty as usual. Shaking her head, she dumped her stuff on her bed and grabbed a pair of blue and white-stripped shorts and a blue t-shirt. Quickly changing she grabbed her off-white Converses and slid them on. She brushed her teeth and her hair, before tossing it up in a ponytail. Alex put on the little make-up that she wore and walked to the porch.

As soon as she got there she was greeted by none other than Nate, "Right on time." She smiled, jumping down the steps and to his open arms.

"I'm a guy, I'm supposed to be on time." He informed her.

"Was that a sexist statement Nathaniel Jerry Grey?" Alex asked with her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows arched.

"Never." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss her. When they pulled back smiling, the two joined hands and made their way over to the cafeteria, which still had brunch for the day laid out. Grabbing some food they sat back down at the table in the corner. They ate in silence for a few moments, not an awkward silence, just a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later they were joined by Caitlyn and Jason. "Hey guys." Alex greeted them with a smile. Her eyes traveled from their faces to their interlaced hands, "Something you want to share with the class?" she asked with satisfied smirk.

Caitlyn and Jason looked at her and Nate with confused looks, then looked at each other, "No…" they both said.

"Really now?" Nate queried, slightly nodding to their hands.

The two looked at each other and blushed, they hadn't even realized that they were holding hands. Pulling apart Jason spoke up, "I'm gonna go get something to eat." He muttered quietly.

Alex giggled and leaned her head on Nate's shoulder. Shaking her head she whispered, "They so like each other."

"Clearly." Nate observed, wrapping his arm around Alex's lower back and kissing her temple. Suddenly there was a cough behind them.

They turned to find Justin and Tess standing there, with Justin in protective older brother position, "Back of Jus." Alex warned, "You know what I can do to you." She wagged her finger playfully at him.

"Yeah I do, but I also know what HE," he pointed to Nate, "can do to you."

Alex scrunched her face in thought for half a second, "Why? Are you doing it to Tess?" she motioned towards the blonde who was wearing Justin's jacket from the previous night.

Tess and Justin glanced at each other before looking away and blushing furiously, "Never mind." Justin muttered.

"That's what I thought." Alex smirked happily.

Nate chuckled from his spot next to Alex, "Besides dude, I'd never hurt your sister." He smiled down at her, "I love her."

"Aww," Tess cooed, "that is the sweetest thing…"

"Makes me wanna hurl." Everyone looked over Tess and Justin to see Hannah smirking with a disgusted look on her face.

Alex rolled her eyes dramatically, "Give it up Hannah." She directed.

"Not until Nate is mine." Hannah pushed Tess and Justin out of the way to step right in front of the couple.

Alex stood up ready to face off with her, "He's not a piece of meat so stop treating him like that!" Alex yelled in her face, "He's a person, and a good one at that. He has rights and gets to make his own decisions so back off." Alex hissed, her face just inches away from Hannah's. Pulling back, Alex smirked at the look of fear on Hannah Montana's face. Giving her a sunny smile, Alex waved 'goodbye' to the cafeteria and walked out.

Nate chuckled at his girlfriend and smirked towards Hannah. Picking up their plates he commented, "Where Alex goes so goes my nation." Before heading outside to catch up with her.

Hannah stood there fuming, counting the minutes until Amber got to Camp Rock to turn the tide in her direction.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	13. Chapter 12: Have No Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: This Chapter is Long! Lol! Enjoy

Chapter 12: Have No Fear

"Ah! Jason!" Alex screeched as the green paint went flying over her face.

Jason looked at her with wide innocent eyes, almost too innocent for Alex's liking, "Sorry Lexi." Jason smiled widely at her, trying to get out of his situation.

Glaring at him she responded, "That innocent smile does not get you out of trouble mister."

Jason's smile faltered slightly, "Please Lexi, I didn't mean to." He gave her the puppy dog eyes that all the Gray boys possessed.

"Damned eyes." Alex muttered under her breath. "Fine, but I think that's enough for today." Shaking her head, she and Jason began to clean up the paint from the birdhouse they were working on. 15 minutes later they were laughing as they headed to the dining hall for lunch and then to get ready for the Pajama Jam.

"What happened to you?" Mitchie asked with wide eyes, taking in the green paint all over Alex's shirt and staining her right cheek.

"Birdhouse." Alex replied with a smile towards Jason, which he gladly returned, feeling proud of himself that he wasn't in trouble. "And I'd just like to say that I'm not to happy with the Gray gene pool right now." Everyone looked at her.

"Since when do you know anything about gene pools?" Justin asked skeptically.

"Since I know that all three of the Gray boys have those same stupid puppy dog brown eyes that ALWAYS get them out of trouble."

"No kidding." Mitchie and Caitlyn answered with an eye roll.

"So what were you two doing?" Tess asked, looking disdainfully at the paint all over Alex.

"Well we were painting the birdhouse and had a small accident." Alex sent a look at Jason, who looked away trying to be innocent. "Needless to say we're done for the day." Lunch continued on for another hour until everyone was silently sitting with nothing else to say, "Well I'm going to shower and see if I can salvage my shirt."

"I'll walk you babe." Nate stood up and grabbed their now empty plates. Heading out the door they tried to ignore the glare that was radiating off of Hannah as they made their way towards Cabin 4.

"I'll see you at the Pajama Jam." Alex leaned up and kissed Nate gently on the lips.

Pulling back he tucked a piece of hair that had come loose from it confinement of her bun behind her ear, "See you in a few hours babe." He kissed her forehead tenderly once more before pulling away. He waited until the door to her cabin shut deftly behind her before turning and heading towards his own cabin to get ready for the jam session that night as well.

Alex stood in front of her bed, clad in a towel, trying to choose which set of pajamas to wear that night. Sighing, she looked around the cabin. Caitlyn and Mitchie were nowhere to be seen. Groaning she sat down and picked up her phone.

"Nate…" she whined into the phone, "I need help…"

"Alex it's Shane."

"Oh, well why are you answering Nate's phone and not Nate?" Alex asked in an annoyed tone, "And where is Mitchie?"

"Mitchie is here and Nate can now talk." Shane held the phone out to Nate, "Alex is having a whiny crisis."

"Babe what's up?" It was finally Nate's voice.

"Nate I need your help. Can you come here?" Alex whined into the phone again.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." Hanging up, Nate slid into his shoes and trotted towards Alex's cabin. Knocking at the door he waited for it to be opened.

Alex grinned as she waltzed over to the door. She opened it and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside she positioned him in front of the bed. Nate scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Um, Alex?" Nate looked over at her as she clutched to towel around her body, "Uh why are you in a towel and why am I here?"

"Because I don't know what to wear…" Alex whined again.

"And you called me because?" Nate asked with arched brows.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn aren't here." Alex informed him in a 'duh' tone.

Nodding his head, Nate surveyed the five sets of pajamas laid out on her bed. Sighing he finally picked up a pair of black sweat pants and a lavender tank top. "This." He directed her. Grinning her thanks, Alex kissed his cheek and skipped into the bathroom.

Emerging five minutes later she was all ready to head out to the pajama jam. "Ready." She did a little twirl as Nate gave her a wolf whistle. "Thanks Nate." She grinned up at her boyfriend.

"My pleasure." Nate leaned down and kissed her, slipping his hands under the thin material of her top, to caress her flat stomach. "We should go." He muttered reluctantly.

"Yeah." Alex nodded her agreement. Slipping on her flip-flops, she laced their fingers together and pulled him towards the door.

Everyone that was performing stood off to the side as Brown explained to them yet again how the line up would work. "Got it?" He asked once he was done. When everyone confirmed that they 'had it', the music began playing as Dee introduced Hannah Montana.

_**The weekend's almost done**_

_**The moon is low in the sky**_

_**I feel like going out**_

_**Before the night passes by**_

_**I won't just sit around**_

_**When life becomes a drag, I dance**_

_**I like the bass, turn it up**_

_**I like the boom, turn it up**_

_**I need guitar, turn it up**_

_**I like that drum, when they go**_

_**Let's dance, what they weekend**_

_**What the night is all about**_

_**Let's dance, grab your girlfriends**_

_**Grab your boyfriends, sweat it out**_

_**Let's dance, move your whole body**_

_**Let's start the party too much rock for**_

_**One girl can make her go crazy**_

_**I need someone to dance with me, baby**_

_**The music's on, turn it up**_

_**My favorite song, turn it up**_

_**And all night ling, we'll turn it up**_

_**And we'll dance**_

_**When the night says hello**_

_**Yeah, get ready to go**_

_**Turn it up, turn it loose**_

_**Yeah, you've got no excuse**_

_**Just take a chance**_

_**Get out on the floor and dance**_

_**Let's dance, what the weekend**_

_**What the night is all about**_

_**Let's dance, grab your girlfriends**_

_**Grab your boyfriend, sweat it out**_

_**Let's dance, move your whole body**_

_**Let's start the party too much rock for**_

_**One girl can make her go crazy**_

_**I need someone to dance with me baby.**_

Hannah stood center stage, her breathing coming out hard and fast after her fast-paced dance routine. The song was good, but no chill, like Pajama Jam usually was. The Pajama Jam was the session for the slower songs, but nonetheless, everyone stood up and cheered. She bowed dramatically as Dee announced the next act: Tess Tyler.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Tess took the stage, waiting to see if this would be a classic 'Tess Tyler' song, or actually follow the ritual that Pajama Jam was about.

_**I am moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find myself**_

_**Feel like a guitar that's never played**_

_**Will someone strum away?**_

_**And I ask myself**_

_**Who do I wanna be?**_

_**Do I wanna throw away the key?**_

_**And invent a whole new me**_

_**And I tell myself**_

_**No one, no one**_

_**Don't wanna be no one**_

_**But me…**_

_**You are moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find yourself**_

_**Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf**_

_**Will someone take you down?**_

_**And you ask yourself**_

_**Who do I wanna be?**_

_**Do I wanna throw away the key?**_

_**And invent a whole new me**_

_**Gotta tell yourself**_

_**No one, no one**_

_**Don't wanna be **_

_**No one**_

_**But me…**_

_**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall**_

_**You turn the light on to erase it all**_

_**You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless**_

_**So open all the blinds and all the curtains**_

_**No one, no one**_

_**Don't wanna be **_

_**No one**_

_**But me…**_

_**We are moving through the crowd…**_

Everyone cheered as Tess took a small bow, no one had ever seen her play the guitar and no one had ever seen her so humble and gracious before. Walking off stage she smiled when the first person next to her was Justin, "So?" she asked hopefully.

"It was so incredible!" He leaned down and kissed her gently, "I'm really glad you sang that. Twice as good as your Camp Fire Jam song!" he gushed.

Alex took the mic as the lights dimmed slightly, ready for her song that she'd been working on for Nate to start, "This is for Nate, my amazing boyfriend." The room was, once again, silent.

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart **_

_**I feel you in the air, yeah**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I know what your thinking**_

_**I can hear you everywhere**_

_**Some people say it'll never happen**_

_**That we're just wasting time**_

_**But good things come when you least expect them**_

_**So I don't really mind**_

_**We'll be together **_

_**Come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**I can't pretend **_

_**This is a rehearsal for the real thing**_

_**Because it's not, and**_

_**I know we're young**_

_**But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Some things are meant to be and they'll be there**_

_**When the time is right**_

_**Even though I know that**_

_**I swear I wish it was tonight**_

_**We'll be together **_

_**Come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**I like what's happening to me**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Nothing else to say, no**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Somebody finally got to me**_

_**And carried me away**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**Not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember **_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together **_

_**Come whatever **_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart**_

_**I feel you**_

Alex grinned as everyone 'awwed'. Nate climbed up on the make shift stage in the cabin and took the mic from her. Handing it carelessly to Dee who was off to the side, he dipped his head down to give her a sweet kiss, "I love it and I love you." He whispered in her hair. Grabbing her hand he led her off stage so Dee could introduce Mitchie.

_**I'm losin' myself**_

_**Tryin' to compete**_

_**With everyone else**_

_**Instead of just bein' me**_

_**I don't know where to turn**_

_**I've been stuck in this routine**_

_**I need to change my ways**_

_**Instead of always being weak**_

_**I don't wanna be afraid**_

_**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today**_

_**And know that I'm okay**_

_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**_

_**You see, I just wanna believe in me**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**The mirror can lie**_

_**Doesn't show you what's inside**_

_**And it, it can tell you you're full of life**_

_**It's amazing what you can hide**_

_**Just by putting on a smile**_

_**I don't wanna be afraid**_

_**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today**_

_**And know that I'm okay**_

_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**_

_**You see, I just wanna believe in me**_

_**I'm quickly finding out**_

_**I'm not about to break down**_

_**Not today**_

_**I guess I always knew**_

_**That I had all the strength**_

_**To make it through**_

_**Not gonna be afraid**_

_**I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today**_

_**And know that I'm okay**_

_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**_

_**You see, now, now I believe in me**_

_**Now I believe in me…**_

Everyone clapped as Mitchie turned the mic over to Dee who announced Connect 3 as the final performers for the night. Everyone immediately stood, ready to scream as the three boys took the stage.

Shane took the mic, "We just wrote this one for three very special girls, Mitchie, Alex, and Caitlyn. We hope you three like it." The music started and Shane began to sing.

_**If the heart is always searching**_

_**Can it ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone,**_

_**I'll never make it on my own**_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why its's true**_

Alex walked to the other side of the stage, closer to the piano that Nate was playing at so that she could watch him closely. She saw him smile at her when she came into view, one she gladly sent right back to him.

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**To be with you again?**_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**In the best way that I can**_

_**I can't take a day without you here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Shane jumped on top of the piano as Jason came right next to Nate. Increasing the energy in the room.

_**More and more, I start to realize**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow**_

_**I can hold my head up high**_

_**And it's all because you by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never wanna let you go**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Oh**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Whoa**_

The room erupted in cheers as Alex, Mitchie, and even Caitlyn, silently watched the three boys take a bow with tears streaming down their faces. "That was so beautiful." Mitchie told Shane as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"It was just so sweet." Caitlyn cooed to Jason who was furiously blushing.

"I truly loved it." Alex leaned her head on Nate's chest.

"We meant every word of it." Shane informed the three girls as Dee dismissed the group for the night. "Walk?" he asked. Alex, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, and Tess nodded and the four couples made their way down to the dock, where they sat in a comfortable silence.

Hannah sat in her cabin with a frown on her pretty face. That song made her so damn angry she couldn't even describe it. Crossing her arms over he chest she laid back on her bed. The door flew open as Amber walked in with a limo driver carrying her four suitcases, "Have no fear, Amber is here!" she informed the whole cabin, which really was just Hannah.

Hannah sat up smiling, "Oh don't worry, I have no fear." Hannah informed her friend with a smirk.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	14. Chapter 13: Easier than they Figured

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13: Easier than they Figured

Take a look at the poll on my profile please!

Shane Gray walked into his hip-hop class five minutes late because of one of Jason's many crises. He opened the door with an eye roll and stopped at the utter chaos that had enveloped the cabin set aside for the hip-hop class. Looking around he noted that everyone was seemingly surrounding one person or a few people. Listening closely, Shane recognized the sweet voice of Alex, the sarcastic voice of Caitlyn, and the angry voice of Tess, all comforting one person. A heart-wrenching sob wracked through the body of the mysterious person and echoed throughout the spacious cabin. Shane recognized the sob as that of Mitchie. Pushing his way forward, he managed to get within viewing of his sweet girlfriend. Alex's arm was around her waist, Caitlyn's arm was around her shoulders, and Tess' was grasping onto her hands, which were holding her knees up to her chest as she rocked back and forth crying hysterically.

Sensing someone behind her, Tess craned her neck so she could see. Her face turning hard, she let go of Mitchie's hands and stood protectively in front of her friend, "Oh I don't think so popstar." Her voice was as thick as ice. The whole room involuntarily shivered.

Caitlyn and Alex looked at each other and stood up. Caitlyn offered a hand to Mitchie, who gladly accepted it at the sight of Shane, knowing she now wanted to be anywhere but here. Motioning Baron and Sander over, they flanked Mitchie protectively as the three girls stood in front, ready to face-off with the two-timing popstar.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane asked, looking helplessly at his sobbing girlfriend.

Stepping forward, Alex got inches away from him. Shane was mildly surprised by how intimidating she was, considering she was so much shorter and more petite compared to him. "I warned you Shane. You mess with Mitchie and you mess with me." Tess stepped forward, "And me." "And me." Caitlyn glared icily at him, "And us." Baron and Sander chorused from behind them, with Mitchie securely wrapped up in their arms.

"What did I do?" Shane asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"As if you didn't know." Tess spat.

"We should get her out of here." Alex advised, whispering to Tess and Caitlyn. Nodding, the girls took Mitchie from Baron and Sander and left the cabin, with Shane in utter and complete shock.

Alex pushed the door to Cabin 4 opened and led Mitchie over to her bed. Lightly pushing her down, the girls surrounded the sobbing form of Mitchie. "How could he?" Mitchie asked quietly, trying to contain the sobs from emerging from her mouth.

There was a small rap at the door. Alex looked at Tess and Caitlyn, before getting up, allowing Tess to take her place. Sighing deeply, Alex opened the door, revealing an aggravated Nate. "How could you just blow up at Shane? I know he's not perfect and that he was an ass last year, but come on he needs to know what the hell is going on!"

Alex stared quietly at him; it was not her place to tell Shane. It was Mitchie's, but it was her place to help her friend, which is exactly what she was doing. And what if all three boys were the same? What if Mitchie was right? She didn't really know Nate, could she honestly trust him? Then again, how did Mitchie get a hold of that picture? And who was the girl again?

"Well are you going to answer me?" Nate asked in frustration.

"I don't know, are you going to hear me out or are you going to talk over me and just assume you know it all?" Alex was the most loyal person you'd come across, she wasn't about to leave Mitchie in the cold just because her boyfriend of not even a month was involved.

"Alex, just tell me what's going on." Nate sighed in defeat.

Alex looked behind her, "Just look at her Nate. Before I explain, just look at her." Opening the door wide, Alex allowed Nate to look at the broken down girl. Once she saw the pained look on Nate's face, she pushed him outside, closing the door deftly behind them. "Okay, Mitchie got a picture of Shane kissing a girl. It was taken during your tour this year."

"Where did it come from?" Nate asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. Mitchie showed it to us and broke down crying, we haven't gotten much out of her."

"And so you attack Shane and accuse him of all of this?" Nate's voice was steadily rising.

"Okay pal," Alex was pissed now, "Mitchie is my friend, first and foremost. So until I know what is going on, I'm going to believe the photographic evidence, which shows that Shane cheated on Mitchie." Before Nate could speak Alex held up her hand, "That does not mean I'm not going to rationally speak to him, but do you honestly think it would've done any good with Mitchie sobbing hysterically on the floor? And do you think it would've helped to have him actually touch her when she doesn't even want to see him?" She tapped Nate's head, "Think logically, don't just go accusing me of being unreasonable."

Alex turned to walk away, but Nate grabbed her by the waist, turning her around, he kept a firm grasp on her, "So what do you say we find out about this picture?" Nate looked at her hopefully, when a small smile graced her face, "Let's start with me seeing the picture."

Alex nodded, "Okay, I'm going to tell Tess what I'm doing. Maybe she and Justin and possibly Caitlyn and Jason can help." At his look, "Or maybe Jason can comfort Shane and Caitlyn can comfort Mitchie and be our inside people."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll wait here, maybe you can get them out." Alex nodded and kissed his cheek. When she walked inside, she saw that Mitchie was sleeping. Motioning them over with her hand, she pulled Tess and Caitlyn into the bathroom.

"Nate wants to find out more about this picture. We were thinking that maybe Jason could keep an eye on Shane, he could do this without a problem by just being himself, and you," Alex pointed to Caitlyn, "could keep and eye on Mitchie. You're her best friend; she'd talk best to you. Then," Alex paused and looked at Tess, "you, me, Justin, and Nate can do research on the outside and find out about the picture."

Caitlyn nodded, "And I'll find out all the information from Mitchie I can." Pulling something out of her pocket, "Here's the picture." She handed it to Alex, "Good luck, I'm going to stay here so when Mitchie wakes up she's not alone." Tess and Alex gave her a quick hug before heading outside where Nate was waiting.

"Let's do this." Alex smiled as Nate laced their hands together. "To Justin's cabin."

Tess led the way, practically running to the cabin, with Nate and Alex trailing behind her. Tess opened the door to Cabin 11 and walked in. Justin was sitting on his bed with a book, his iPod playing in ears. He looked up when he noticed the light flooding in from the door. He smiled at Tess and turned his iPod off. Placing the book on his nightstand, "What's up?" He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"We have a scheming plan. You in?" Tess was excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I'm guessing Alex is involved if it's scheming and I should probably be involved so she doesn't scheme against me." Justin thought, tapping his chin rhythmically.

"Normally that would be true, but now we're going to help Mitchie and Shane, or maybe just one or the other." Alex was leaning against the doorframe, with Nate's arms around her waist.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

Instead of answering, Alex walked forward and placed a picture on Justin's lap, "You could figure out if that was photoshopped couldn't you?"

"Me? No. Max, possibly…" Justin looked at the photo for a moment, "Yeah, I'm not an expert, but you know Max, he photoshops pictures all the time." Alex nodded, taking a seat on the opposite bed, patting the spot next to her, which Nate gladly filled.

"So we should let Max do whatever it is he needs to do and search elsewhere. Oh, by the way, you're going to help us find out what really happened and the story behind this photo." Before Justin could object, Alex cut him off, "No you don't have an option. You're helping whether you like it or not."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I didn't think I had an option, I never do." He muttered.

"Damn straight." Alex smirked.

"So where do we need to start?" Nate asked.

"Well we give Max the picture." Justin responded.

"After we get another copy of it." Alex pointed out.

"I think we should confront Hannah." Tess cocked her head to the side. "I think I might have seen a limo last night. I wonder if she left or if someone else arrived."

"So to Hannah's cabin?" Nate asked, everyone nodded. They stopped by the administrative cabin and made two copies of the photo, one, which Tess kept, and the other that Alex kept.

They stopped by the kitchen, where Max was talking animatedly with Connie. "Max!" Alex called from the doorway.

"What up dudes?" Max asked.

"Don't say that again." Justin told him with an eye roll.

"You've been hanging out with Baron and Sander." Tess commented.

"Whatever the case, can you tell if this picture was photoshopped?" Alex asked. Nate handed Max the picture and Max nodded, while walking out of the kitchen. The four teens looked at each other and shrugged. Exiting the way they came in, they walked over towards Hannah's cabin.

Outside they heard two voices, "She was devastated." A shrill voice announced proudly.

"One down, one to go." Hannah's voice floated out the window. Tess, Alex, Nate, and Justin looked at each other, this was going to be easier than they figured.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	15. Chapter 14: That Sucked

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: That Sucked

Alex looked at the three others and nodded her head, pocketing the photo she knocked on the cabin door. The four heard a rustling sound before the door was opened by Hannah Montana.

"Can I help you?" Her hear was held high and she was looking down her nose at the four teens. "Hi Natey." She greeted the rockstar.

"Hannah please don't call me that." Nate asked hopelessly

"Of course baby. Now what do you want?" Hannah repeated, glaring at Tess hatefully.

"Afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Tess gave her an evil smile that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Whatever bitch." Hannah spat, "Again I ask, what the hell do you want?"

Alex stepped forward, "For you to explain why Mitchie is so upset. You don't happen to know what Shane did?"

Hannah faked innocence, "I have no idea. Am? Do you know what this is about?"

A blonde walked over to the door, leaning seductively against it, realizing that Shane wasn't there she stood straight up, "No idea what you're talking about."

"Amber and I are completely clueless." Hannah gave Nate a wave and a wink.

"Knock it off Hannah." Nate rolled his eyes, causing Alex, Tess, and Justin to laugh.

"I don't think he's very interested." Tess pointed out.

Hannah stomped her foot and pouted all the way over to her bed. Sitting down with a huff, Amber frowned at her best friend. "Look we're busy." She said trying to come up with some excuse to get rid of the four friends.

As the door closed, Alex put her foot in the way, shoving it open, Amber went flying backwards, barely catching her balance on her four-inch heels. "Look here girls, I want to know what happened and I want to know right this instant."

"We don't know." Hannah repeated, she stood back up, "Get out." Alex nodded and led the group out. That was highly unsuccessful.

"That sucked." Justin pointed out.

"Really Sherlock? Did it now?" Alex began pacing. 'Okay, Al, just pretend like this is pranking Justin. What do you do then?' Spinning around Alex grinned and took off towards Max's cabin. Slamming through the door she took Alex, Baron, and Sander by surprise, "Perfect." She commented.

The three boys looked up at her, Baron and Sander looked nervously at the brunette, while Max had a huge grin spread across his face, "Sweet it's prank Justin time!"

"What no, I did what you asked no!" Justin protested, slightly out of breath from behind Alex.

"Better than pranking Justin." Alex smirked at her little brother's confused face.

"Don't tell me." Max tapped his chin thoughtfully, snapping his fingers he turned towards her, "Pranking mom and dad!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "They're not here." She pointed out.

Max tapped his chin again, "I got nothing." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Pranking Hannah Montana and her best friend Amber." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Perfect, oh and the picture wasn't photoshopped." Max handed her the picture. Everyone looked at him, he rolled his eyes, "Yes I'm sure. Don't question the master."

"Whatever, I'm sure there's a logical explanation then." Alex smiled reassuringly at Nate, silently telling him that she wasn't judging Shane.

"Should we show Shane the picture?" Tess asked.

"Would he try to explain it to Mitchie?" Justin countered.

Tess and Nate nodded, "Of course," Nate replied, "he'd want to clear up the obvious misunderstanding."

"Then no." Justin answered, "Mitchie wouldn't hear him out and then she'd feel awful when his explanation was true."

Alex looked slightly shocked at her brother, "What he said." She turned to Max, Sander, and Baron, "You guys in?" When they nodded she continued, "We need to get Ella, Peggy, Jason and Caitlyn involved."

Nate scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure about Jason?"

"Positive." Alex smiled, she told them all to stay put and 10 minutes later she returned with the rest of the group. "So we need a plan." She looked over at Max who was dutifully pacing the room.

Suddenly Max stopped. He turned to Alex and the shook his head 'no', resuming his former pattern. "Is this what you two go through when you torture me?" Justin asked.

Alex shook her head, "No we don't have to give it this much thought, you're easy." Justin glared at her as Max laughed lightly in agreement, probably recalling a former prank they'd pulled on their older brother.

"Okay this is ridiculous, they can't be any smarter than Justin." Alex threw her hands up for effect.

"Just more vindictive and spiteful." Nate informed them. A bell sounded throughout the grounds of the camp, "Let's get lunch and check on our two fighting lovebirds." Nate suggested. The group nodded and rose simultaneously, one thing was for sure, they had to get Mitchie and Shane back together before Final Jam or they wouldn't perform their song together, whatever it was going to be.

Sitting quietly in the noisy cafeteria, no one spoke, they were all deep in thought. Each one playing over the events of the previous few days slowly in their minds. Alex jumped slightly as a hand slowly slid over her thigh. Looking over at Nate she smiled, allowing her hand to slip under the table and lay gently across his. He lightly squeezed her thigh, before interlacing their fingers.

The quiet lunch continued for about five more minutes. The door opened and Shane entered. The cafeteria got quiet. He looked torn apart at the seems. He grabbed a plate and filled it with food before taking a seat between Jason and Peggy. No one spoke.

The door opened again, this time Mitchie entered. Noticing Shane at the lunch table she visibly flinched. Getting ready to turn around to leave she suddenly found herself swarmed by her girl friends, urging her to join their table, despite Shane's presence. Reluctantly she agreed. Once she was seated, Mitchie quietly stared at the empty space on the table in front of her. She smiled her thanks towards Jason, who had placed a plate of lunch in front of her. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem Mitch." Jason replied with an easy smile.

"So Jase," Alex got his attention, "I was thinking we could finish the birdhouse today." Jason looked excitedly at her and nodded his head in agreement, before he began counting on his fingers the different things that still needed to be done.

"And Nate…" Alex trailed off as she turned towards her boyfriend, "We should work on our Final Jam song. It needs to be finished." Out of the corner of her eye Alex saw Shane look hopefully at Mitchie. Nate was about to agree with her when the door opened again, this time revealing Hannah and Amber. With the exception of Mitchie and Shane, the entire table groaned.

"Hi Shane." Amber gave Shane a small wave and a flirtatious wink. Shane's eyes grew wide at the sight of the annoying blonde.

"Amber." His voice was curt and short, attempting to end future conversation with her. Mitchie looked from Shane to Amber and then back again, the realization of who Amber was slowly sunk in.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Everyone looked at Mitchie is shock.

"Excuse me?" Amber got right in her face.

"You heard me." Mitchie couldn't believe what was happening. Then again why did it matter, Shane had clearly made his decision. Ignoring the stares radiating off of everyone in the cafeteria, she quickly exited the building in search of Brown, who was going to get a piece of her mind.

Bursting into Brown's cabin, she was pleased to find her mother also present, going over recipes. "Why?" she asked.

Brown and Connie looked at her, "Why what poppet?" Brown led the drained and pale girl to a nearby chair.

Connie closed her cookbook and gently took her daughter's hands, "Baby what's wrong?"

"Why is she here?"

"Who?" Brown asked, "Hannah? I thought Alex was the one with the problem with her, because she's dating Nate. Don't tell me she's bothering my future niece?"

Mitchie shook her head 'no', "Not Hannah, Amber."

"Who's Amber?" Connie and Brown asked together, before giving each other a funny look.

"Hannah's best friend." Mitchie whispered, "Shane's seeing her on the side. He's cheating on me!" Mitchie wailed, "Why did you let her come?"

Brown gently rubbed her arm, "Poppet, I've never heard of Amber. I didn't know she was here. Believe me I wish I'd never even heard of Hannah Montana." Mitchie looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. He was Brown, why would he?

Sweetie are you sure Shane cheated on you?" Connie liked the boy and thought he was an all around good guy, not a two-timer.

"Yes I have a picture!"

Connie nodded, looking over at Brown, "And who gave you the picture?" Brown asked, trying not to upset the already hysterical girl.

Brown and Connie watched Mitchie's face as she pondered on the question at hand, "How had she gotten the picture?"

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	16. Chapter 15: Do It

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15: Do It

Mitchie's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "It was slipped under my cabin door. I had just gotten back from a walk with Shane when I got it."

"And then what happened?" Connie asked gently.

"I ran straight to Shane's cabin and yelled at him. Then I told him we were over," a small tear trickled down the side of her face, "And then went back to my cabin." She looked uneasily at the ground.

"Why don't we see the picture." Brown suggested.

Mitchie nodded and stuck her hand in her pocket. She groaned realizing the picture was gone, "Caitlyn and Alex." She hissed. "They took the picture before I fell asleep." She let out a loud groan, "I'll kill them! I've bet they've at least told Nate and Jason, if not Shane too!"

"Okay, well it's your picture, so why don't you go get it back and bring it to me?" Brown looked at Connie, silently telling her he knew where the picture had come from.

Connie nodded and watched quietly as her only daughter left the room, "Where'd it come from?"

"Hannah and Amber." Brown shook his head "That's the only place it could've come from. Picture's probably photoshopped."

"Max could tell you whether or not it was." Connie smiled, "His mother told me about all the trouble he tends to cause."

"And it wasn't." Brown and Connie turned at the unfamiliar voice.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Connie asked leading her in.

"I have the photo, I gave it to Max and he looked at it. It's the real deal and yes, he is pretty much an expert." Alex pulled the picture from her back pocket and handed it to Brown, "I'd love it if someone could explain it, unfortunately Nate and Jason have no idea."

"Well has Shane seen it?" Connie asked.

"And let him go running to Mitchie only to have her push him further away? No, he hasn't." The answer was borderline rude and definitely sarcastic. Connie lightly scrunched her face up, but decided not to bring it up. They were all under a bit of pressure.

"I remember this." All eyes turned to Brown.

"Explain please." Connie and Alex demanded.

"Hannah and Nate were dating while the boys were on tour last year and she came to visit them. I was there, it was their mother's, my sister's, birthday, Hannah had Amber with her." He paused, his fingers lightly skimming over the photograph. "It was just before the show and I was searching for Shane who had gone off to call Mitchie to get his 'good luck' from his 'best gal'," He put quotations around the words, "I found him just as they hung up. Before I could tell him it was show time, Amber came from around the corner and kissed him. I'm sure that's the moment." At the thoughtful look on everyone's faces he said, "Shane pushed her off and vehemently declared that he had a girlfriend that he loved and was not interested in Amber. Amber just shrugged and walked away, unaffected by the whole thing."

"So Hannah must've snapped the photo then." Alex tapped her chin thoughtfully, a plan slowly formulating. "Can I have this?" Before Brown could respond she snatched the picture back and waved a 'goodbye' as she left.

Sliding her phone out of her pocket she sent Nate a text, 'Meet me in the spot'. Closing it, she slid it back in her pocket and made her way down the hidden path to the clearing by the lake.

When she got there, she saw Nate was already standing by the body of water, looking out over it. "Hey Rockstar." She smiled as he turned around.

"Hey Princess." He closed the small distance between them and drew her close to his body. Alex smiled as their bodies molded together. She dug her head into his chest and took in his citrus scent that simply made him Nate.

Reluctantly, they pulled back, "So what's up?" Nate asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I think I know what happened in the picture, and I think I know what we need to do to Hannah and Amber, but I wanted your alibi for Hannah first, that is, if you can give her one."

Nate searched her eyes for more information, "Alex, Hannah and I aren't friends at all, and I'm not seeing her on the side, I have no alibi for her and the picture."

Alex gave him a grin, "I hoping you'll know where she said she was, but weren't actually with her."

Scratching his head in confusion he said, "Huh?"

"Brown saw the kiss happen." Alex told him, a smirk curving on her lips at Nate's wide eyes. "It was on your mother's birthday. Shane had just gotten off the phone with Mitchie before the concert. Amber came from around the corner and kissed him. That's when the picture was snapped. Shane pushed her off and told her he wasn't interested. Apparently Amber could've cared less."

Still confused, Nate asked, "And how can I help?"

"Where was Hannah during that time. I need you to think back to when you two were dating during your last tour." Alex pleaded with him.

Nate took a deep breath and nodded. Turning around, he walked back over to the lake. His eyes closed, Alex watched him closely. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought back to that day, trying to hard to remember exactly what his girlfriend at the time had been doing.

"We were with Jason. She was talking about her latest shopping spree I think." He nodded, "Yeah she said something about a new purse she had."

He paused, "That's great babe, then what happened?"

"I remember looking around and asking where Shane was. Uncle Brown said he thought he knew and went off to find him. Maybe two minutes later Hannah asked where Amber was. Jason and I rolled our eyes and shrugged, we've never cared for her. Then Hannah went to find her. Ten minutes later the guys and I were heading onto the stage for the show and I didn't see Hannah again until we were done with the meet and greet afterwards." Nate opened his eyes and smiled proudly.

Alex giggled, "That's just what I was hoping."

"Do I get a reward for doing good?" Nate looked down at her with puppy dog eyes.

Alex giggled again, "I suppose so." She leaned up on her toes and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "There you go."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks, I was hoping for more than that."

"Don't be greedy. You get what you get." Alex scolded him.

"Yes, Colonel." Nate saluted her. Alex gave him a weird look before sighing, "Okay, let's go find everyone and tell them about the picture. Then we just need to get a recording of Hannah and Amber talking about the photo."

Nate nodded and picked up her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it, he laced their fingers together and pulled her gently along the trail back to the dock, where everyone was waiting.

"So how do we get them to talk about it?" Caitlyn asked, as she tossed a rock in the water, "Cause this sucks." She muttered.

Alex glanced over from her spot in between Nate's legs, she took a breath, "I don't know." She moaned, rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" Nate asked quietly. When she nodded, he removed her fingers and replaced them with his own. He rubbed gentle circles on her head, trying to help relieve the pain.

"You know Hannah may admit it to you." Tess pointed out.

"Why me? She hates me." Alex moaned as she leaned back into Nate, "And believe me, the feeling's mutual."

"Not you." Tess interrupted, "You." She pointed at Nate. "Picture this," She held her hands up as if they were gesturing to a large painting. Peggy and Ella rolled their eyes, "you" she motioned towards Nate, "flirting with Hannah. You could get her to say whatever you wanted. She's head over heels in lust for you." Tess pointed out.

"But I don't want to flirt with her." Nate whined.

"Well I don't want one of my best friends being miserable. Do you want Shane to be miserable?" Caitlyn asked. "Just do it."

Nate looked down at Alex, who had her eyes closed. She looked like she'd fallen asleep, but he was pretty sure she was just quietly taking it in, maybe even hoping to get rid of everyone. "I'll think about it. I think Alex is asleep. I'm just going to stay like this for awhile, until she's definitely out, then move her."

"Okay, let us know what you decided and then we'll come up with something more." Justin said standing and then turning to offer his hand to Tess.

When everyone was gone, he placed a kiss behind Alex's ear. "They're all gone, you can wake up now." He chuckled.

"I don't want you flirting with Hannah. But I do want Shane and Mitchie to be happy." Nate watched as she fought an internal battle.

Nate took her hand, which had started gesturing wildly, "Princess you know I'm not going to fall for her right?"

Alex sighed, "When she first showed up, and walked over to you to kiss you, I thought about how perfect you two looked together, no Nate let me finish." Alex held up her hand to prevent his interruption before it even happened. "I looked at her designer clothes and my Suburban Outfitters and just," she sighed, "I felt, I feel, really inferior to her. Like you should like her more because she's in your world and I'm not even in your league." Alex paused, when Nate didn't respond she giggled, "Now I'm done."

Nate kissed her temple, "I just didn't want to interrupt." He mumbled against her head, "First of all, I'm not in YOUR league. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, I'm pretty sure there's a guy out there that's better than me that deserves you so much more than I do. And second, NEVER feel inferior to her. You're so much better than Hannah could ever be. I want you to always remember that. You're incredible and I love you for you, not for your clothes or how perfect you may look."

Alex craned her neck to look up at him for the first time, finally ready to look him in the eyes, "I love you too." She sighed as she tucked herself back in his embrace, "You promise you won't fall for her?"

Nate kissed the top of her head, "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, "Do it."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	17. Chapter 16: It's About Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A Little Side Note: I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story! It means a lot to me, so I just wanted to thank: _Taylaa_, _TracyEvansLuvsHSM_, _UtterlyRandom_, _..Seraphina.x._, and _Maiqu_ all of you guys review constantly and it makes me smile and want to add another chapter, so thanks!**

**Also, _UtterlyRandom_ has started a new story and it's amazing! It's called Meet Me Under the Mistletoe and it's a Camp Rock story that's just taking flight! I really recommend that everyone read it cause she's an amazing writer. She's got other stories, but this is my favorite! Anyways, on with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 16: It's About Time

Alex paced back and forth in her cabin. She was going to let Nate, her boyfriend, the guy she loved, flirt with his ex-girlfriend. 'There's got to be something in the food here', she thought to herself.

After she decided to let Nate do it, they had met with the rest of their friends and decided to stage a fight and 'break-up'. Alex sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands. Groaning, she stood back up. This was going to suck, there was no way around it.

She looked around the empty cabin and realized that after the Beach Jam tonight, she and Nate weren't going to be able to hang out all the time. If they wanted to see each other they were going to have to sneak around. Pulling the picture of Shane and Amber out of her pocket she wanted to rip it up, this little piece of paper had caused so many problems. So many unnecessary problems. Setting it on Mitchie's bed she figured it was time to give it back to her.

"Just please don't show it to Shane and push him away Mitch, please, don't do anything stupid." Alex muttered as she set the picture on Mitchie's bed.

Taking a deep breath, Alex glanced at the clock. Time to start getting ready. The door opened.

"Hey Alex." Caitlyn gave Alex a half-smile.

"Hey Cait, ready for tonight?" Alex asked.

Caitlyn sighed, "I'm sorry I pushed for Nate to do this." Caitlyn looked around the room.

Shaking her head Alex gave her a small smile, "It'll all work out in the end. I trust Nate. Whatever happens is supposed to happen right? It is what it is." Alex picked up a towel, "I'm gonna start getting ready for tonight."

* * *

Nate tossed the ball against the wall of the cabin again, "But I just don't understand why we can't tell Shane." Jason was whining, "And why do you have to break up with Alex? And why do you have to like Hannah?"

Nate took a deep breath, "Okay, dude, here's the thing. Mitchie broke up with Shane cause she thought he cheated on her with Amber."

"I know that." Jason rolled his eyes.

"We have to get Hannah and Amber to admit that it was a set-up so Mitchie believes Shane." Nate took another breath.

"Okay," Jason paused. "oh and you're the only person she'll talk openly too cause she like loves you or something."

Nate nodded and gave him a smile, "Exactly and so Alex and I are going to break up and say it's cause she's jealous of Hannah and what Hannah and I have."

"But you and Hannah don't have anything." Jason stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Well you know that, and I know that, and the gang knows that, but Hannah and Amber don't know that."

"But won't Mitchie and Shane know that?"

"Shane and Mitchie aren't going to find out our plan." Nate arched an eyebrow, "Right Jason."

"Dude, my lips are sealed." Jason made a show of zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Sometimes it shocks me that you're the oldest."

Picking up the key, unlocking, and unzipping his lips, Jason spoke, "I resent that." He then resealed his lips. Nate shook his head, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alex paced around in the 'backstage' area of the Beach Jam. She looked down at her white skinny jeans, purple Converses and plum top. She began twisting the hem, before releasing it and fiddling with her fingers. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"It's going to be alright." She jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Nate's voice.

"We probably shouldn't be talking." Alex glanced at him and then away.

"Well Hannah and Amber aren't here, so I get a good luck kiss before we both have to do this."

Alex gave him a small smile and ran up to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in his curls to bring his lips crashing down on hers. Their tongues danced for what could be the last time in days as they savored the taste of each other. Backing them up, Nate shoved Alex up against a tree as her leg arched around his calf, in an attempt to bring him closer to her.

"Hannah and Amber alert!" Tess' voice broke through their kiss.

"Show time." Justin said with a sad smile.

"Let's do this, do you want to start or do you want me to?" Alex asked.

"You can." Nate gave her one last peck.

Taking a deep breath, "I just don't understand where this is coming from?" She looked at him, her voice soft and desperate.

Nate took a step back and shoved a hand through his curls, "It shouldn't be that big of a surprise." His voice was slightly vicious.

"Well it is!" Alex threw her hands up, "I can't deal with this now. We can talk after the Jam." She walked away, moving towards Caitlyn. "How'd we do?" She asked with a whisper.

"I think okay, Hannah is talking to Nate and he's letting her." Caitlyn looked over Alex's shoulder.

"I hope this happens quickly." Alex brushed a stray tear away. Hearing Peggy and Ella finish up she sighed, "I'm up."

Taking the mic, Alex smiled, "I wrote this song this morning, so I hope you like it. It's called Tell Me Why."

**_I took a chance, I took a shot_**

**_And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_**

**_You took a swing, I took it hard_**

**_And down here from the ground I see who you are_**

**_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_**

**_I'm feeling like I don't know you_**

**_You tell me that you love me, then cut me down_**

**_And I need you like a heartbeat_**

**_But you know you got a mean streak_**

**_Makes me run for cover when you're around_**

**_And here's to you and your tempers_**

**_Yes, I remember what you said last night_**

**_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_**

**_Tell me why_**

**_Well you could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect_**

**_Day yeah, yeah_**

**_Well I got so confused and frustrated_**

**_Forget what I'm trying to say, oh, oh_**

**_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_**

**_I've got no one to believe in_**

**_You tell me that you want me then you push me around_**

**_And I need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak_**

**_Makes me run for cover when you're around_**

**_Here's to you and your tempers_**

**_Yes, I remember what you said last night_**

**_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_**

**_Tell me why_**

**_Why do you have to make me feel small_**

**_So you can feel whole inside_**

**_Why do you have to put down my dreams_**

**_So you're the only thing on my mind_**

**_Well I'm sick and tired of your attitude_**

**_I'm feeling like I don't know you_**

**_You tell me that you love me, then cut me down_**

**_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_**

**_I've got no one to believe in_**

**_You ask me for my love, then you push me around_**

**_Here's to you and your tempers_**

**_Yes, I remember what you said last night_**

**_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_**

**_Tell me why, why_**

**_Tell me why, ohh_**

**_I take a step back and let you go_**

**_I told you I'm not bulletproof, now you know_**

Alex's brown eyes held tears just from the words of the song. Scanning the crowd she cringed at the look in Nate's eyes. Taking a breath she handed Dee the mic and ran off the stage.

"You were great Alex." Tess came up behind her.

"Was it convincing?" Alex asked, wiping away the tears that had started falling even though the song held no truth.

"Completely, oh no, Mitchie's up." Tess grabbed Alex's hands. The two girls sat down on the ground, their hands staying locked as they held their breaths.

**_Did you forget that I was even alive_**

**_Did you forget everything we ever had_**

**_Did you forget, did you forget about me_**

Alex and Tess looked at each other, 'Oh boy' ran across both of their minds.

**_Did you regret ever standing by my side_**

**_Did you forget what we were feeling inside_**

**_Now I'm left to forget about us_**

Shane cringed, why did she have to write a song that made him look like a jerk?

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song you can't forget it**_

_**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret ever holding my hand**_

_**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget**_

_**We had it all, we were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love, than we were before**_

_**I won't forget, I won't forget about us**_

Caitlyn caught Nate's eye and sent him an eye roll. Mitchie was clearly being melodramatic.

**_But somewhere we went wrong_**

**_We were once so strong_**

**_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_**

Amber and Hannah smirked. Clearly they'd won over both Nate and Shane. Alex and Mitchie were so done with them.

**_Somewhere we went wrong_**

**_We were once so strong_**

**_Our love is like a song you can't forget it at all_**

**_And at last all the pictures have been burned_**

**_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_**

**_I won't forget, I won't forget us_**

**_But somewhere we went wrong_**

**_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_**

**_You've forgotten about us_**

Everyone clapped as Mitchie silently exited stage right.

"Well that was depressing." Tess muttered.

"What can you do, she thinks she's been fucked over." Alex muttered with an eye roll.

"Well we still have the guys and Hannah, who knows what's to come." Tess pointed.

"Oh look the wicked witch of the west is taking the stage now." Caitlyn came over with Peggy, Ella, and Lola.

"Fun…" They girls muttered.

"Hey guys, this is for a special someone in my life." She sighed dramatically as she waved at Nate, "He's my one in a million."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Tess began gagging as the girls laughed.

_**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**_

_**I didn't think twice or rationalize**_

_**'Cause somehow I knew**_

_**That there was more than just chemistry**_

_**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**_

_**But I figured it's too good to be true**_

_**I said, pinch me, where's the catch this time**_

_**Can't find a single could in the sky**_

_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**_

_**All this time I was looking for love**_

_**Tryin' make things work that weren't good enough**_

_**Till I thought I'm through, I said I'm done**_

_**And stumbled into the arms of the one**_

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**_

_**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**_

_**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**_

_**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**_

_**I have never felt so happy**_

_**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**_

_**All this time I was looking for love**_

_**Tryin' make things work that weren't good enough**_

_**Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done**_

_**And stumbled into the arms of the one**_

_**I said, pinch me, where's the catch this time**_

_**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, yeah, yeah**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah**_

_**One in a million, yeah**_

_**You're one in a million**_

Alex looked over at Nate as Hannah blew him a kiss. He smiled towards the pretty popstar. He wouldn't fall for her right? Taking a deep breath she watched as the boys stood up and walked over to the stage, she just had to trust him.

"Okay yeah, I'm definitely going to throw up." Tess sighed dramatically.

The boys took the stage, none of them looking too happy. The crowd seemed to notice their disinterest with being on stage and got quiet, waiting for the song with bated breath.

Without any introduction they began.

_**You've warned me that you were gonna leave**_

_**I never thought that you would really go**_

_**I was blind but baby now I see**_

_**Broke your heart but now I know**_

_**That I was being such a fool**_

_**And I didn't deserve you**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I don't know if I'll get up**_

_**And I don't wanna cause a scene**_

_**But I'm dying without your love**_

_**Begging to hear your voice**_

_**Tell me you love me too**_

_**'Cause I'd rather just be alone**_

_**If I know that I can't have you**_

_**Looking at the letter that you left**_

_**(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back)**_

_**Wondering if I'll ever get you back**_

_**Dreaming about when I'll see you next**_

_**(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)**_

_**Knowing that I never will forget**_

_**(I won't forget, I won't forget)**_

_**That I was being such a fool**_

_**And I still don't deserve you**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I don't know if I'll get up**_

_**And I don't wanna cause a scene**_

_**'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah**_

_**Begging to hear your voice**_

_**Tell me you love me too**_

_**'Cause I'd rather just be alone**_

_**If I know that I can't have you**_

_**So tell me what we're fighting for**_

_**'Cause we know that the truth means so much more**_

_**'Cause you would if you could, don't lie**_

_**'Cause I'll give everything that I've got left**_

_**To show you what I mean what I have said**_

_**I know I was such a fool but I can't live without you**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Don't wanna cause a scene**_

_**But I'm dying without your love**_

_**I'm begging to hear your voice**_

_**Tell me you love me too**_

_**'Cause I'd rather just be alone**_

_**If I know that I can't have you, yeah**_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**(Don't wanna fall asleep)**_

_**'Cause I don't know if I'll get up**_

_**(Who knows if I'll get up)**_

_**I don't wanna cause a scene**_

_**'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah**_

_**I'm begging to hear your voice**_

_**(Let me hear your voice)**_

_**Tell me you love me too**_

_**(Tell me you love me too)**_

_**'Cause I'd rather just be alone**_

_**If I know that I can't have you**_

"That was so written for Mitchie." Peggy shook her head.

"Too bad she wasn't here to hear it." The girls looked up at Baron.

"She wasn't here?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Nope, she ran off after she sang." Sander took a seat.

"How's it going with the photo?" Max asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Alex muttered. Standing up she said, "Show time."

Walking over she stood in front of Nate, "Nate." She gave him a hug, which he didn't return. Frowning Alex pulled back, "I um loved your song."

"It wasn't for you." His voice was dead. The air around them seemed to thicken as everyone watched the new golden couple of the camp.

"Oh, well you guys did awesome." Alex gave all three of them a small smile.

"Whatever, have you seen Hannah?" Nate asked.

"What the hell Nate, why do you want her?" Shane asked, stepping between the couple.

"Back off Shane, this is between me and Nate." Alex pushed him back. "So that's how it is?"

"How what is Alex?" Nate rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen."

"Oh you want a drama queen? I'll give you a drama queen! I hope you and pop princess have a grand ole time, cause this ship has sailed. And you have no idea what you're losing." Alex got right in his face, her voice low and menacing.

"I know exactly what I'm missing. By talking to you I'm missing out on the best girl in the world." Nate's voice was equally low.

Alex scoffed, "When I walk away and don't turn back, you'll be missing out on the best girl." She stomped on his foot before tossing her hair of her shoulder and running off.

"You're such an ass." Tess screeched as she ran after Alex, with Lola, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, Sander, Baron, Max, and Jason following.

"Dude, what the hell?" Shane asked, uncaring that the entire camp was watching.

"What? I finally realized who I need to be with, who I'm supposed to be with." Nate shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I'm just going to go find Caitlyn." Jason gave a small wave, not wanting to ruin Nate and Alex's plan.

"I'm glad Natey, it's about time." Hannah said, coming up to Nate and wrapping an arm securely around his waist.

"It's about time." Nate agreed.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 17: A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: A Nightmare

Her legs carried her as fast as they could. Tears blurred her vision. She knew it was all a game. All a façade that she just had to keep up for a few more days. Just until they could come up with a plan to get Hannah and Amber to admit what they had done.

She threw open the door to her cabin and tossed herself onto her bed. The tears streamed down her face. She had never been one to cry over boys. She prided herself on the fact that she was bold, independent, and self-sufficient. If a guy screwed her over she just took a breath, held her head up high and moved on.

She sat up and shook her head. She wouldn't cry about this. It wasn't even real. He was just acting. It was all a show to save Mitchie and Shane's fucked up relationship. Still, she was putting her own relationship on the line by letting her boyfriend get involved with another girl. And not just any girl: Hannah fucking Montana. It was official: she was crazy.

Brushing the tears away a new fear moved from the back of her mind straight to the front. What if he fell for her? What if he enjoyed the kiss? What if, what if, what if…all these what ifs running through her mind. She had to get a grip. She had to talk to him and she had to do it now. She had to know. He had to tell her.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she sent a text begging for him to meet her. Just one meeting. A quick one. They wouldn't get caught. Hannah and Amber didn't know about their spot. He could get away. Right?

'Meet me in 10'.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He would meet her. Standing up she decided to go now. Sitting here and waiting wasn't going to work. Waiting wasn't her forte.

Sprinting out of the cabin she flew past Caitlyn and Jason who waved a hasty 'hello' to her as she moved towards the woods and down the barely defined path, made only by hers and Nate's feet. Seeing the clearing up ahead she sighed in relief and came to a halt by their tree.

Looking around, she idly moved towards the water. Slipping off her shoes she walked to the edge of the lake and dipped her feet in. The water was cold. Just like her. She felt so empty inside. So dead and cold. She needed him to fill her. He was like this missing void in her life. The hole had always been there, she just hadn't realized it until she found that puzzle piece. And now? Well, now she couldn't live without it. Another tear dropped down her cheek. But she was going to have to.

Damn she was a good friend.

A pair of muscular arms slid around her waist. Startling her for a moment before she relaxed into his embrace. Her eyes closing as she turned around in his arms to bury her head into that one perfect spot in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath.

And held it. Why didn't he smell right? What was that mixed with his scent?

Her eyes flew open as she backed away from him. They held eye contact as she let the breath out. The much needed oxygen moving in and out of her system at a harsh rate.

He smelled like her.

"Alex…" it was the first time she'd registered hearing another person's voice since she'd witnessed the horrific scene 30 minutes prior.

"Alex…" there it was again. Why wouldn't he just say more than her name? Why would he delay the inevitable? Why wouldn't he just tell her already?

"You smell like her…" Her voice was shaking.

"I should, I've been with her." There was something different in his voice. Something she couldn't pinpoint. What was it?

"That much?" Her eyes grew wide. Here it comes.

"I'm sorry Alex, but you knew what you were getting yourself into. You knew the risk."

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to evaporate. "What risk?'

"That I'd fall in love with her." Ouch. It hurt like a million knives being stabbed in her back and a million gunshots through her front. Hearing it was so much more painful that just knowing it would come.

Reality sucked.

"Alex…" Why couldn't he just stop saying her name? Just stop speaking.

"Alex…" Hadn't he done enough damage.

"Don't." Her voice was firm. She held up her hands in a defensive position. "You've done more than enough."

"Alex…"

Her eyes fluttered open…what was going on? What just happened? Why was Nate shaking her?

"Nate?" Alex sat up a little shaking her head. She looked around confused. "I'm sorry aren't we at the lake?"

Nate gave her a confused look, "No, we're in your cabin. You weren't feeling well and skipped your classes today. Brown is keeping Hannah and Amber busy for me for a while. Caitlyn, Tess, and I agreed it'd be best to fill him in on the plan. This way you and I can get some alone time every now and again."

Alex looked at him blankly. What the fuck was going on? "Aren't you falling for Hannah?"

It was Nate's turn to look at her blankly, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"You just told me…down by the lake. You were kissing her and then you met me and you smelled like her…" Alex cocked her head to the side. "What's going on?"

Nate chuckled, "I think you just had a nightmare my dear. A nightmare that I can promise you won't come true."

Alex's face scrunched up, "So none of that was true."

"Right, none of that was true." Nate confirmed, kicking off his shoes he propped himself up on the bed and brought Alex into his embrace.

Alex giggled and tossed a leg over his lap so she was straddling him, "So you weren't kissing Hannah?" Nate shook his head 'no', "And you're not falling for her?"

Nate laughed, "No."

Alex nodded her head in satisfaction. Leaning down she connected their lips. Both their mouths immediately opened, not wasting any time in re-familiarizing themselves with each corner and crevice.

When they pulled back for oxygen, Alex tucked her head into that perfect spot in his neck. She took a deep breath and let it out in satisfaction. Placing a small kiss there, she pulled back to smile at him.

"You smell like you. Like normal."

Nate gave her a strange look, "You're one strange girl Alex. Who else would I smell like besides me?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and lowered her lips to his again.

Review!!!

Sorry it's so short, but it is an update at least!!!

Mollie XOXO


	19. Chapter 18: I Could Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is dedicated to **UtterlyRandom**. Happy belated 17th birthday….

Chapter 18: I Could Lie

Pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against, Nate maneuvered their bodies so they were laying back against the pillows on Alex's bed. Moving her hands from his tangled curls, Alex slid them down his arms to the hem of his shirt. She swallowed his moan as her hands skimmed lightly over his abs. Pushing the his shirt up even more, they disconnected lips just long enough for her to pull it over his head, before his lips were attached to her neck.

"God Nate…."

"Hannah's looking for…" Tess stopped short in the doorway as Nate pulled back, nearly falling off of Alex's bed. Tess turned around, "Um sorry to interrupt, but Nate, Hannah's looking for you."

Nate sighed as he pushed himself off the bed and tossed his shirt on. "And I guess I'm going to find her." Leaning down his lips brushed over Alex's forehead, "I'll see you tonight. Keep your phone on you."

After Tess assured him that the coast was clear, Nate sprinted down the steps and onto the pathway that led towards the main part of the camp.

Putting her head in her hands, Alex sat up. She noted Tess had sat down due to the weight change of her bed. Picking up her pillow she put it to her face and let out a long scream.

"Feel better sweetie?"

Alex looked up into Tess' brown eyes, "I could lie and say yes…" She managed a weak smile. "I'm just afraid he'll fall for her."

Scooting closer, Tess wrapped her arms around Alex, "I don't think so sweetie, I think he means it when he says he loves you. I swear, I've never seen a guy treat a girl the way Nate treats you it's so romantic and fairy tale happy endingish."

Alex looked away for a minute, "You sure?"

"Definitely, and just think, the minute he gets Hannah and Amber to admit what they've done," Tess snapped her fingers, "these very cute designer gloves are gonna come off and I get to kick some ass."

Alex took a moment to take in the look of determination, hatred, and excitement that played over Tess' features before she burst into fits of hysterical laughter. Tess looked at her strangely for a moment before joining in on the laughter.

Which is exactly how Justin found them. Rolling on top of each other on Alex's bed, unable to stop laughing.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Alex and Tess looked up, tears streaming down their faces, "Nothing."

"Yeah, right nothing." Justin scratched the back of his head, "Well Shane is looking for both of you and he's, um, he's not in a very pleasant mood."

Standing up, Tess straightened out her clothes, "Let's go babe, we gotta make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Justin looked over at Tess, "Um he wanted you two…"

"Dude, she was talking to me." Alex and Tess giggled at Justin's awkwardness and stupidity as they linked arms and left the cabin.

* * *

Justin sighed as he sat down next to Jason in the main cabin, "I don't get girls."

Jason laughed, "Dude me neither!" His voice was peppy, like that was a good thing, causing Justin to shake his head.

* * *

_**Pushing Me Away**_

_**Every last word every single thing you say**_

_**Pushing me away**_

_**Try to stop me now but it's already too late**_

_**Pushing me away**_

_**If you really don't care then say it to my face**_

_**Pushing me away**_

_**Push, push, pushing me away**_

Alex and Tess found Shane leaning against a canoe by the lake quietly singing to himself, "Wathcya doin?" They asked together, giggling when Shane jumped a good foot in surprise.

"Thanks so much for that…." Shane said, looking ruefully down at the piece of paper that had a line through it from the pen he'd been writing with.

"Justin said you wanted us Colonel." Alex giggled at the half smile that played at Shane's lips.

"Yeah, um look, why does Mitchie think I cheated on her? And why has Nate suddenly flipped over Hannah? And why is Amber here? And don't tell me you two don't know because I know you're the masterminds behind the plan. It just screams 'Tess and Alex'." Shane looked at them seriously.

Both girls could see the pain written blatantly across his face. His eyes were darker than they should've been. Duller. His complexion was strained and pale. Even his hair seemed to lack the pizzazz that he always claimed it had. He looked more broken than Mitchie because he had no clue what was happening.

Taking in all this information, Alex spoke, "As for Nate I think you should ask your jerk of a brother what the hell went through his mind. And with Mitchie, Shane, love you know it's just not our place."

"I'm gonna kick Nate's ass." Shane muttered.

"Not if I do it first…" Tess sang out causing both of her friends to grin.

"Who'd of thunk it? Tess Tyler is a violent one." Shane chuckled, a smile floating briefly across his face before disappearing.

"Yup, oh so violent." Tess agreed, nodding her blonde head vigorously.

"You never answered our question." Alex pointed out suddenly, "What are you doing? What is this?"

"Nothing…HEY!" Shane tried to snatch the paper he'd been working on that Tess had taken.

"Hmm, _Pushing Me Away _sounds interesting. Sounds like it has 'Mitchie' written all over it." Tess lightly mocked Shane's phrase.

"Look here Tess, it's a good song. So what if my fucked up love life inspired it." Shane muttered.

"No one said it wasn't a good song, look Shane," Alex looked at Tess, and then back at Shane, "just give us a second."

Pulling Tess aside she looked hesitantly back at Shane who was re-writing the song on a clean sheet of paper. "You wanna tell him don't you?" Tess eyed Alex up and down.

"Not everything. Not about the picture. And I want to get him to understand Mitchie's perspective. Maybe if he agrees to leave her alone until we can get hard proof…" Alex turned slightly at the sound of Hannah's obnoxious laughter. Her eyes landed longingly on Nate, who was holding Hannah's hand as they walked towards the edge of the dock. "I don't think Nate's making headway fast enough for me. I hate that I have to watch that." Alex gestured to the scene playing out on the dock. "I want it over and I want it over now."

Tess nodded, "Well, whatever happens it's supposed to happen."

"Taking my words from me Tyler?" Alex arched an eyebrow as the two girls erupted in a small fit of laughter before calming down and walking back over to Shane.

"Here's the deal," Tess began "you make us a few unbreakable promises and we'll tell you what's up."

Shane's eyes lit up, "Look Shane, your first reaction is going to be to run to Mitchie and explain all this, but that's not going to help. You know Mitchie, and you know she's not going to hear you out." Alex continued.

"So you're trying to get proof that I didn't cheat on her. Like solid proof she can't deny before I can come forward…" Shane paused, "It's brilliant really, if you can get the proof you're looking for."

"Mitchie got a picture. A picture of you kissing Amber." Tess explained.

"But I've never kissed Amber." Shane looked strangely at the two of them.

"Well maybe _you _never kissed her, but has _she _ ever kissed you?" Alex asked.

Shane paused for a moment, before a light suddenly ignited in his eyes, "That's why she wasn't pissed off that I told her to fuck off. Cause getting to me then wasn't her immediate goal, it was getting Hannah to take that picture." Shane slammed his fist against the canoe behind him, causing a rattling to bounce off all of the canoes. "They're good."

"But we're better." Tess commented, her eyes drifting towards the dock.

"Cause Nate is your inside man…" Shane looked at Nate, who didn't look extremely happy, like he was just trying to act happy. And then at Alex, who looked nervous, but not upset. "You two only pretended to break up…"

"Yeah, just pretend." Alex whispered.

"We're so not going into this again Alexandra Marie Russo. He. Loves. You." Tess enunciated each word.

"I know he does, I just can't help it. You'd be the same way if it was Justin and you know it." Alex defended herself.

This seemed to make Tess think. Her eyes clouding over as they glanced towards Nate and Hannah, "You're right. We're all being really insensitive." Leaning over she gave Alex a hug, "I'm sorry babe."

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes, "I know, I'm being girly and possessive and melodramatic."

"Okay, enough with the love fest. How is Nate doing?" Shane asked nervously.

"So far, we got nothing. We need to get him to get her talking about it. We just can't figure out how…" Tess sighed.

"Tess Tyler without a plan." Shane let out a dramatic sigh, "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Tess huffed indignantly, "Well it's never happened before and it'll never happen again!"

"Okay, right now that doesn't matter. All that does matter is coming up with a plan…" Alex sighed.

"Well what if Nate offered to help Amber get to me?" Shane looked up from the paper he was staring at.

"What do you mean?" Alex and Tess asked together.

"What if he offered to help and told her the picture was a good start. Then he could ask her how they got the picture. Saying it was genius and his wake up call for that he belonged with Hannah or something." Shane elaborated.

"Feed their egos…" Alex smiled. "It's perfect. Okay let's tell everyone else." She stood up, but turned back around, "The only reason we didn't let Brown explain what happened was cause we thought Mitchie might think he's sticking up for you and giving you an excuse."

"How does Uncle Brown know?" Shane asked.

"He saw it happen." Tess said with a wave as she and Alex went to find the rest of the group.

* * *

"Do you really think it'll work?" Caitlyn looked up from her computer.

"Well we figure if he plays into her _always _having to be right it might." Tess commented dryly.

"That is a good point. You know Hannah Montana can't stand to be wrong." Peggy sighed.

"And think about it." Lola giggled, "Nate'll make Hannah and Amber think that Amber's got a shot with Shane."

"Ridiculous!" Ella giggled.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do?" Everyone looked at Jason.

"Nothing. Keep trying to comfort Shane. Act like nothing has changed. Your lips are still sealed." Alex giggled thinking about the conversation she had with Nate the night before they staged their break up.

"Got it." Jason nodded.

"And tomorrow we finish the birdhouse after classes." Alex reminded him. Giggling when his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Thanks Alex!" He practically giggled as he skipped out of Tess' cabin.

"Now I need to get Nate alone." Alex sighed. "Which means someone has to distract Hannah and Amber. How's Mitchie by the way?"

"I could lie…then she'd be fantastic. Or I could tell you the truth and say I haven't seen her eat all day." Caitlyn sighed.

"We just need to come up with something really good to do to Hannah and Amber that will make her smile!" Ella chirped.

"Can I be a bitch?" Tess smirked, "Cause I've got a fun idea…"

* * *

"What the hell happened!" Hannah stopped short in the doorway, causing Amber to run into her and lose her balance in her six-inch heels, falling to the ground.

"Ugh, Han, what the fuck?" Amber asked from her spot on the cabin front porch floor. Helping Amber up, Hannah motioned to cabin entrance.

"BROWN!!!" She and Amber screeched as they sprinted towards the Administrative Cabin.

Review!!!

Song: Pushing Me Away by the Jonas Brothers

Mollie XOXO


	20. Chapter 19: Watching You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 19: Watching You

"_What the hell happened!" Hannah stopped short in the doorway, causing Amber to run into her and lose her balance in her six-inch heels, falling to the ground. _

"_Ugh, Han, what the fuck?" Amber asked from her spot on the cabin front porch floor. Helping Amber up, Hannah motioned to the cabin entrance. _

"_BROWN!" She and Amber screeched as they sprinted towards the Administrative Cabin._

Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Ella doubled over in fits of laughter, "That had to be one of your best plans yet." Peggy giggled as the four girls high-fived.

"Now all Brown has to do is keep them in that cabin filling out a 'report' long enough for Alex and Nate to figure everything else out." Lola continued.

"Let's just hope they get to discussing the plan." Tess scrunched her nose up slightly at the scene she'd disrupted earlier in the day.

"What do you mean?" Ella cocked her head to the side confused.

"You might say I interrupted something earlier when I went to tell Nate that Hannah was looking for him." Tess closed her eyes trying to block the images out of her mind.

"I don't wanna know." Tess giggled as Peggy, Ella, and Lola all made defensive gestures to keep the images at bay.

"You're probably right about that." Tess smiled brightly at her three friends.

* * *

Alex sat quietly on the edge of the lake. If this didn't work she didn't know what would. Playing into Hannah and Amber's egos was the best bet they had at getting what they wanted. The thing was, they really only had one shot. The question was, could they pull it off? Could Nate pull it off? Would he do it?

"If you think too hard you might break something." Alex turned slightly to look behind her.

"Hey…" she whispered.

Rolling his eyes, Nate sat down, "I haven't fallen for her Alex." Nate pulled her back against his chest, "And I don't plan to, just get those thoughts out of that pretty over-active imagination m'kay?"

Alex sighed deeply, "I don't know why I'm so insecure…" she muttered.

"I'm guessing you don't usually let guys rule your life." Nate chuckled.

"Excuse me? Guys never rule my life and you certainly don't." Alex defended herself.

"Really, so you don't think about me, like I think about you, which is all the time?" Nate whispered in her ear.

"No of course not…" Alex's weak voice

"Really now," Nate whispered with a little nip on her ear, "I'm not on your mind all the time, like when I was standing on the dock, you weren't watching me?"

Alex closed her eyes, "Nope not watching you." She tried to ignore the feeling of his warm calloused hand over her stomach, drawing indistinct patterns.

"Are you lying to me?" Nate asked, as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

Standing up Alex turned around to face him, "Never, we need to talk though, I don't know how much time we've got."

Nate groaned and pushed himself up, "Okay, what's up, I'll give in."

"Thank you." Alex nodded her head.

* * *

"Look girls, I know you want me to just come and look, but we've got a policy here at Camp Rock." Brown pulled out two yellow forms. "Before I can inspect a vandalized cabin and before I can call the police, these two forms must be filled out."

Hannah and Amber rolled their eyes and grabbed pens, going to sit down.

"Brown, don't forget about these forms!" Dee sang out as she came running in with four more forms for each of the girls. "The police would be so unhappy if we didn't follow protocol."

Amber and Hannah looked at each other with wide eyes before sighing in resignation. Amber stood up and snatched the forms away from the tiny redhead, tossing Hannah's packet at her. "Let's just get this done, I want to see if any of my stuff is missing." Amber muttered.

* * *

"So you guys came up with a plan?" Nate smiled, "I knew you and Tess could come up with something let's hear it."

"Actually, Tess and I didn't come up with it." Alex hesitated.

"Then who did, Caitlyn or Justin?" Nate asked, not really caring too much about who came up with the plan, really he was more interested why Alex seemed so hesitant in telling him the name. "Alex, why don't you want to tell me who came up with the idea?"

"ShanecorneredJustinwhocornerdmeandTessandwehadtotellhim and he came up with the plan." Alex finished.

"Okay," Nate drug the word out, "I caught the 'and he came up with the plan' part, but as for the rest, care to speak in English."

"That was in English and if you didn't understand that's not my fault." Alex placed her hands on her hips defensively.

"Alexandra Marie Russo, I want to know who came up with this plan." Nate placed his hands on her elbows, lowering her arms slowly so he could intertwine their hands. "And I want to know now."

"Shane."

"You told Shane?! What happened to _not_ telling Shane. When I wanted to we couldn't, but now we can! Why?" Nate had dropped her hands and taken two steps back.

"Oh don't be a drama queen Nate, look now it's right. He needed to know not to mention the fact that with a little prodding, he figured out why he couldn't tell Mitchie. Besides, now he's cooled down and he's not angry anymore, just hurt."

Nate ran a hand over his face, "Fine, what's his oh so brilliant plan."

"It's really good actually," Alex defended Shane, "you just need to tell Hannah that you want to help Amber get Shane and tell her that the picture was a good start. Feed their enormous egos and ask them how they got the picture. Record the damn conversation and then we play it for Mitchie and we can end this stupid thing and we can do Final Jam and forget that you ever spent time flirting with that whore."

"Okay, Alex I think you really need to breathe for me." Nate advanced toward her slowly. Encircling his arms around her waist he gently kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips. "This will all be over by the end of the week. I can probably get it out of her tomorrow."

"And the Beach Jam **(I can't remember if I already did that as a jam, but let's just go with it cause I don't want to think of a new name for a jam)** is in 3 days,"

"And then Final Jam in another week." Nate finished as Alex nodded, "See we'll be all go and we'll be able to practice. We haven't had enough time together to practice."

"I know it sucks, not to mention practicing isn't exactly what I want to do when we do get five minutes together." Alex muttered.

Nate kissed the top of her head, "Believe me it's not what I want to do either, oh and how did you get this five minutes alone?"

Alex giggled as she looked up at Nate, "Well…"

* * *

"We're done, now can you please come look at the cabin or call the police. Nate and I need to come up with something for Final Jam, we're running out of time." Hannah tapped her foot impatiently.

"Just let me look through these for a moment." Sensing their impatience growing to a whole new level, one he didn't really want to explore, "Okay these look good, let's go check this cabin out now."

Standing up he led the girls out, with Dee following closely as a 'witness'. "It's about damn time." Amber muttered.

"Hi Brown! Hi Dee!" Amber and Hannah looked up from their conversation to see Lola, Ella, Peggy, and Tess waving happily at Brown and Dee as they passed by.

* * *

"Let me guess, it was Tess' idea." Nate grinned.

"Of course, she's ready to throw down with Hannah." Alex giggled.

"But for now she settled for trashing her cabin." Nate shook his head.

"With the help of Peggy, Ella, and Lola." Alex chuckled, "I knew that Peggy and Lola could be vindictive, or well, I at least figured as much, but Ella…" Alex sighed as she rested her head against Nate's chest, "That was a surprise, she's just so sweet."

Nate laughed, "You weren't here last year unfortunately, or maybe that was for the better."

Pulling back, Alex looked at him for a moment, "You know I really want to know what happened last year. I know something with Tess. I guess she could be a bitch, but she's just so sweet to me. Loyal, she strikes me as loyal."

Nate's eyes clouded over, "I guess we're all just really protective of Mitchie even though she lied last year."

Alex's nose scrunched up, "Brown and Dee should keep Hannah and Amber busy for a while," she sat down, "I wanna know what happened."

Nate nodded and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

"Wow, whoever it was sure did a number on this place." Brown chuckled, "Is anything missing?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Well if we hadn't been filling out those forms we'd know."

Brown held up his hands defensively, "Dee go get us some gloves so we don't mess up fingerprints and let's take a look around and see if something's missing."

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" Dee giggled as she sprinted enthusiastically from the cabin.

"Don't worry girls, we'll sort this all out, I promise." Brown assured them.

"Yeah, today, tomorrow, a year, after I die." Amber whined.

"Oh shut it Amber, we need to make sure nothing's missing." Hannah yelled at her friend.

"This always happens when you date Nate! You turn on me! I'm you're best friend! I mad you who you are!" Amber stood up from the chair she'd plopped lazily down in.

"No I made me who I am, you're just my friend." Hannah pointed a finger at her.

"Just your friend? Honey I'm probably better off without you." Amber chuckled at Hannah's face.

"Okay, ladies you're both just stressed, let's just get those gloves and see if anything's missing." Brown advised, watching both girls carefully.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	21. Chapter 20: Last Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 20: Last Summer

_**This is what I did during science class tonight…**_

"Last year was Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock," Nate began "when she showed up she met Caitlyn, who she became friends with. Then she met Tess."

"Why is it a big deal that she met Tess. Sure Tess can be," Alex paused, "difficult, if she doesn't like you, but come on, it's Mitchie. How could she not _love _Mitchie?"

"Tess changed a lot last year, she was pretty much a bitch. She only liked you if came from a famous family and if she felt you were a threat because you were talented, she'd rope you into singing back up to her. With Tess there could only be one star."

"So she did that to Mitchie? But how did she get to know Mitchie? Her parents aren't famous, she comes from a modest background." Alex pointed out. "A lot like me."

* * *

"Hey Justin!" Tess came and sat down next to him, "So Operation: Cabin Destruction was totally successful! And Brown and Dee are running Hannah and Amber in complete circles. It was totally fun."

Justin gave her a smile, "That's good, wanna go for a walk?" Justin stood up and offered out his hand.

Tess gave him the biggest smile as she placed her tiny hand in his, their fingers twining together as they walked out of the main cabin and down onto the trail that was in place for campers who wanted to 'be one with nature' as Brown put it.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Justin asked, "I feel like I don't know anything about you, like what was your childhood like? What'd you do last summer? What'd you do the week before you met me? Any pets? Friends not in camp? School? Siblings? Anything." Justin gave her a small side-glance.

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you everything." Tess sighed, "My mom is Tess Tyler. She goes through a husband a year. She travels and I stay in LA. I have a tutor and am home-schooled. Not too many friends not in camp, but that's more my fault than anyone else."

"Why is that?" Justin led down to a small clearing that was filled with trees and other shrubbery.

* * *

Nate gave Alex a stern look, "You really shouldn't interrupt me. Mitchie lied, she told everyone that yes, her dad owned a hardware store, but her mother was president of Hot Tunes in China."

When Nate held the pause, Alex jumped in to ask questions, "Didn't Connie work here last year? Clearly she got caught, how the hell did she think she could get away with that lie? Is there even a market in China?"

Laughing, Nate commented, "You can't not interrupt can you? You're just like Jason." Sighing, Nate leaned over and kissed away the pout that formed on his tiny girlfriend's face. "She just wasn't confident that who she was, was good enough for everyone. She wanted to be in the 'popular' crowd. And that was Tess. And Tess had Peggy and Ella as her 'followers'. Then she met Shane. And them meeting changed everything. For both of them."

"What changed for Shane?" Alex asked, taking Nate's arms and wrapping them around her body to warm herself up.

* * *

"I sort of felt like I needed to be the center of attention." Tess sighed, going to sit down on a tree stump, "I talked to a psychiatrist in the past year, she said it's because I'm not the center of my parents' world. I never see my dad, I technically live with my mom, but she's never home. But I shouldn't be putting blame off, I just treated the only two people I could call friends, Peggy and Ella, like shit. Caitlyn and I were friends, but that didn't last cause she didn't like my attitude, and Mitchie. God Mitchie." Tess put her head in her hands.

Gently prying her hands away, Justin took a seat next to the stump. He lifted her chin so he could see her face, "What happened with Mitchie?"

* * *

Chuckling, Nate continued, "Our record label told us that Shane had to change his 'pain in the ass, stuck up, popstar ways' or they were going to drop us. So we, Jason and I," at Alex's look, he sighed, "okay, I decided that Shane should go back to Camp Rock and find his roots, spend time with Uncle Brown. So we dropped him here against his will and told him that he'd record a song with the winner of Final Jam. He was so pissed off."

Alex laughed, imagining the look of horror, dread, hate, revenge, and most likely shock that'd probably encompassed both Shane's facial expression and feelings. "I'll bet that was funny. It was also probably funny when he tried to kick your ass the next time he saw you."

"Actually, he'd met Mitchie before he saw us. That's probably why we're so protective of her. She pretty much put him in his place. She didn't like his popstar shit and she got him to open up and we were able to start writing the same kind of stuff we'd written as we became famous, before we became cookie-cutter popstars."

"How did Shane react when he found out Mitchie lied? How did he find out?"

* * *

"Well before I met her I was in my 'I only hang out with famous people' phase." Tess hesitated, "I'm over it. I don't judge anymore. I don't have the right at all. High horses want nothing to do with me **(Know what TV show that came from?)**. Anyhow, when I met her, Peggy knew of a Torres that was a composer or something and Mitchie told us that her dad owned a hardware store." Tess looked down.

"So you didn't want anything to do with her?" Justin asked.

"Well, yeah, but she immediately told us that her mother was the president of Hot Tunes in China." Tess looked down, "I made her feel like she needed to lie."

"Well she shouldn't have lied." Justin frowned.

"Please don't take up for me, through my terrible actions I made her feel like the only way she could fit in was by lying. Not to mention the fact that her mother worked here, so it was a risky lie. But that wasn't the worst thing I did to her and Caitlyn." Tess sighed.

"What else happened?" Justin gently laid a hand on her thigh.

* * *

"So pissed. He didn't want to look at her, to talk to her, nothing. Sucked that he had to teach her." Nate laughed. "Tess found out, she overheard Mitchie call her mom 'mom'. After we performed at the Beach Jam, which was our test run for our song _Play My Music_, she outed Mitchie in front of everyone. And boy was Shane beyond pissed. And Mitchie was crying and Jason was confused cause he liked Mitchie." Nate sighed, "We immediately took Shane's side, which was stupid. But Caitlyn was a good sport. She took Mitchie in and the two of them used one of Mitchie's songs and they performed it after Final Jam." Nate held up his hands, "I know what you're going to ask. Why after Final Jam?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically, "It's good that you can read my mind."

Nate chuckled and leaned over, "Yup, it's my best skill." He placed his lips over hers for a brief second. Just a ghosting over her own.

* * *

"Well I had no reason to even think that Mitchie had lied. I let her move into our cabin. Then, the next day, I heard her sing." Tess sighed, "She was the most incredible singer I'd ever heard and I knew, I just knew that if she sang solo or with someone else in Final Jam, she'd win. And I'd lose." Tess shook her head, "So I played into her nerves of never singing in front of an audience before and manipulated her into singing back up for me, with Peggy and Ella." Tess took a deep breath, "I took her chance away. Her chance from singing with Shane. It was stupid, for me to try and chase Shane. He was blatantly head over heels for her. She makes him a better person, and vice versa. They really complete each other and I was jealous."

"You still jealous of her?" Justin asked quietly.

* * *

"Any how, Tess found Mitchie's song book and realized just how big of threat Mitchie was, especially since she was no longer singing back up for her. So she planted her gold charm bracelet in the kitchen. Then she went to Brown, accusing Caitlyn and Mitchie of stealing it. Brown followed protocol. He found the bracelet under cookbooks in the kitchen and had to ban Mitchie and Caitlyn from camp activities until the end of Final Jam, even though he knew in his heart that Tess had planted the bracelet there."

"Wow…" Alex looked out at the sun, which was slowly going down over the lake. The bright orange and pink light reflecting spectacular colors over the gently rocking water. "Last summer was intense. So how did Mitchie fix things with Shane? And how did Tess fix things with, well, everyone?"

* * *

Tess looked down at Justin, "No I'm not jealous of anyone." She smiled, "Not anymore."

Justin nodded, "So what else happened?"

"Well I found out that she lied, I heard her talking to her mother and I decided I should out her. I just didn't know when. And then I really saw it. I'd seen it before, but God it was right in front of my face." Tess shook her head, "I was so stupid and so lucky I didn't really ruin it for them."

"What?" Justin gave her a curious look.

"I'd seen Mitchie and Shane out in a canoe laughing and having a good time. Flirting. You know they're in your face without actually being in your face flirting." Tess shook her head and giggled, "Then during Beach Jam, they couldn't stop looking at each other. I thought they were gonna jump each other's bones in front of the whole camp. So when the Jam was over I did it. I knew Shane was listening, I knew he was right behind Mitchie and I told the whole camp that her mother was the cook at camp." Tess looked over at Justin who was quiet.

Dead quiet.

* * *

"Tess apologized. Jason was the only that fully accepted it cause he's Jason. He's like a little kid. He forgives everyone. He gives everyone that unconditional love, even Tess. You have to be Hannah or Amber to not get it if from him.. And Mitchie invited Shane on a canoe ride. That's their thing. Being out on the lake, it's their place. Like this is ours."

Alex gave him a full grin, "Yeah this is ours."

"Then when I found Mitchie's song book I realized just what a huge threat Mitchie and Caitlyn would be. She would win and I couldn't be the star. So I took my gold charm bracelet," Tess dangled the bracelet in Justin's all too quiet direction, "that she'd admired and placed it in the kitchen before getting Brown and telling him that they'd stolen it." She took a breath, "When Brown found it he did what he was required to do, ban Mitchie and Caitlyn from all camp activities until after Final Jam, even though he knew I'd put it there."

"You really did all that?" Justin looked at Tess incredulously.

* * *

"Any more questions for me?" Nate looked at Alex with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"Yeah, I really did that." Tess looked away, "Do you hate me now?"

* * *

"There you are!" Jason leaned over to catch his breath, "Birdhouse Alex! Birdhouse! You promised!"

Leaning towards Nate, Alex sighed, "I should go." She gave him a small kiss. "Later tonight, when everyone's in bed, we'll sneak out and meet here." She promised as she looped her arm through Jason's leaving her boyfriend behind.

"Damn it Jason." Nate muttered, standing up and kicking some dirt around as he left his spot.

* * *

"Tess, Dee's looking for us, Brown's having trouble with Hannah and Amber." Tess looked over at Peggy and then down regretfully at Justin.

"I guess that's my cue." Tess gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Maybe we can meet on the dock tonight, when everyone's turned in." Walking over to Peggy she gave her friend a hug before tossing a sad glance at Justin and walking off.

Justin looked at Tess and Peggy's retreating figures. "I've got some thinking to do I guess." He muttered unhappily to himself.

_**Whoever said relationships were easy didn't know what they were talking about. **_

Review!!!!

Mollie XOXO


	22. Chapter 21: Our Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 21: Our Song

_**The TV show was Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 for those of you who tired to guess it lol. **_

Alex took a step back to admire her work. Well technically their work. She nodded her head in satisfaction. "I think it looks pretty good. What do you think Jase?" She turned her head towards Jason.

He was grinning wildly, jumping from foot to foot. "Thank you so much Alex you're the best friend in the whole wide world!!!" He lunged at her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

Alex giggled and gladly returned the hug, "Thanks Jase, you're the best friend in the world too."

Jason pulled back suddenly very serious, "I'm really sorry I interrupted you and Nate. Nate and Shane are always telling me I need to be more patient and not interrupt."

Alex laughed as she lightly hit his arm, "It's okay, Nate tells me the same thing." She rolled her eyes as Jason's eyes lit up excitedly.

"They're going to be really proud of the bird house though! It's so pretty! Now I'll be able to watch birds. Birds are so cool, they can fly and everything." Jason spread his arms out like wings.

"Well don't you go trying to fly away, now come on dude, we've got rehearsal for the Beach Jam and I've gotta look sad." She shook her head, "And being around you makes me really happy, so we gotta fix that."

Jason pondered the problem as he held the door open for Alex, "Just think about Hannah and Nate kissing." When Alex's face only fell slightly he added, "And Nate liking it."

"Thanks Jase, that's a big help." Alex rolled her eyes angrily as she pushed past him and down the path that led to the clearing at the beach.

Jason watched her retreating figure and frowned, "What did I do?" he asked nobody in particular.

* * *

Tess and Peggy sprinted towards the Administrative Cabin where Dee was waiting. "Brown doesn't know what else to do with them, we can't really call the police. How much more time does Alex need with Nate?"

Peggy and Tess looked at each other. Dee was panting in front of them looking like she was going to go jump off a cliff from the stress.

"Chill Dee, I'll text Alex and Nate to separate, Brown doesn't need to keep them any longer, besides we've all got to get down to the beach for practice anyhow." Tess sighed as she pulled her phone out, sending a quick text to both Nate and Alex. "Done."

Less than 30 seconds later Alex had replied, _'We were interrupted by Jason a while ago.'_

Tess looked up with an eye roll, "Jason interrupted them some time ago."

Hearing her phone again, Tess looked at the message Nate had sent _'Jason already took care of that.'_

"And Nate's not too happy with Jason either."

"Well we should head down there now," Peggy glanced at the clock on the wall, "we have rehearsal in 10, I hope Caitlyn got Mitchie out of her cabin. I think she was planning on force feeding her today."

"Whatever it takes." Tess sighed as the two girls waved a goodbye to Dee, leaving together through the door they came in.

Just as Tess and Peggy approached the beach, they saw Mitchie and Caitlyn coming from the other side of the camp. Giving them a wave, all four eyes flew towards the loud screech, "NATEY!!"

Rolling their eyes as the four met in the middle, they giggled as Tess mimicked, "Natey! Oh Natey, what am I going to do without you? I just might die!"

"I've missed you Tess!" Mitchie drew the tiny blonde into a hug.

Returning the hug, Tess quickly pulled away, "What do you want Michelle Carrie Torres?"

Mitchie looked down and drew mindlessly with the toe of her foot in the sand, "Um, well you like scheming and hurting people that hurt you…so would you hurt someone who hurt me…"

"You wanna get Amber?" Tess' eyes lit up.

Mitchie looked up confused, "Nah, Shane kissed her, I want to hurt Shane. She was just as much a victim as I was. He was playing both of us."

Tess glanced at Caitlyn, who rolled her eyes as if to say, 'topic of the day'.

* * *

Nate spun around from Jason's excited rant at the sound of his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey Hannah, can you like take it down a notch?" Nate asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Sorry Natey, but I had a divine inspiration before my cabin got turned upside down and Amber turned into a dramatic little bitch." Hannah waved absently with her hand.

Nate raised his eyebrows, but chose not comment on the part about Amber, "And that would be?"

"Well," Hannah waved Nate's songbook up in the air, "I loved this song you were writing, _New Classic_, so I put it in my tempo and thought we could do it at the end of Final Jam." Hannah smiled her bright wide smile.

Nate's face fell and his mouth dropped open. _She took his songbook? How was he going to explain to Alex that she stole their song? They'd spent so much time working on it, and now it was all for nothing. There was no way that Alex would still want to use the song! Hell, he'd never want to hear the song once Hannah played it for him._

Which is exactly what she was planning, he realized as he was dragged towards the piano at the edge of the stage. As the blonde sat down, he cringed at the upbeat contemporary pop tempo that sounded through the beach of the camp.

Nate's eyes grew wide when he saw Alex come in view. Her sad face thoroughly fake as she reached Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, and Peggy.

_**Ever try to reach for something**_

_**But it's someone else's dream?**_

_**Every step that you take forward**_

_**It takes you right back where you been**_

_**And then when you least expect it**_

_**And you've tried about everything**_

_**Somebody hears your opinions**_

_**Somebody cares what you see**_

_**You woke me up **_

_**No longer tired**_

_**With you I feel inspired**_

_**You help me find my fire**_

_**You're the new classic**_

_**You're the new PYT**_

_**Stands for paid, young,**_

_**And taking on the world from the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**When you're on that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more**_

_**Let me see you do that**_

Nate watched as the recognition of the song floated across Alex's face as Hannah sang the lyrics. He cringed as the tears sprung up in her brown eyes, her body turning to face his.

He had to explain to her that it hadn't been his idea for Hannah to sing the song. He hadn't shown her or played for her. She had done it all on her own. She had taken something that was theirs and twisted it. Tainted it.

And now Alex looked utterly devastated.

"What'd you think Nate?" Hannah tugged at his shirt, causing him to turn away from Alex.

"It was great Han." Nate's fake smile matched his false enthusiasm. "Excuse me for one minute."

* * *

"That was our song…" Alex's eyes were wide and filled to the brim with tears.

Tess looked towards the stage. Hannah seemed unaware that Nate was staring directly at Alex. In fact, no one seemed interested in the newly reunited couple, or the supposedly broken up couple who were staring at each other longingly and disbelievingly. "I'm sure there's an explanation Als. There has to be an explanation."

Alex shook her head, causing a couple of tears to dislodge themselves from the confines of her brown eyes and cascade resolutely down her cheeks, "I'm sure." She bitterly spat out. "And I don't want to hear it from anyone." She sighed and closed her eyes, "I need to go get something." She muttered before brushing past Brown and Dee, who were trying to quiet Amber.

* * *

Nate came to a skidding halt in front of Shane and Jason. "Dudes," He looked directly at Shane, "You've got to go find Alex and explain to her that Hannah snatched my songbook and altered the song so that it was in 'her tempo'." Nate put quotations around Hannah's obnoxious words. "Tell her that when we meet tonight we can start coming up with something twice as good for Final Jam." Nate ran a hand over his face, "Just make sure she meets me, please?"

Shane nodded his head and took off, motioning for Jason to stay put and keep his mouth shut.

Brown watched with his mouth gaping open as Shane sprinted off without so much as an explanation. "Nathaniel!" Brown motioned his youngest nephew over, "Where are all my singers going?"

Casually Nate shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I knew and I wish I could do something about it." Sighing he hung his head, "Alas I must get back to Miss Montana."

Brown had to chuckle at the dramatics that usually accompanied Shane and nodded, silently telling Nate their conversation was finished.

* * *

Shane came to a screeching halt in front of Alex's cabin. Stumbling clumsily he managed to make it up the three measly steps before flinging open the door. He stopped when he saw Alex sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face at a constant rate, falling onto the infamous black binder that held her songs.

She didn't even bother to look up, "He just gave her our song and let her change it." Shane didn't move or say a word. "He just let her have it. I guess that means it's over." Shane stayed quiet. Alex felt the weight shift dramatically, indicating that Shane was sitting next to her. "Like really over." Her eyes stayed plastered on the lyrics in front of her. Lyrics that Shane recognized as the ones Hannah had been singing a few minutes earlier. "I wonder if it was always coming and I was just too blind to see it, or if it was out of the blue and just happened."

Shane gently pried the black book out of her hands, closing it, he tossed it on the floor before wrapping his arms around her, rocking her as she quietly cried. When her tears subsided a little he shifted her around so he could look in her eyes.

"You ready to hear what Nate had to say now?" When she nodded, Shane brushed some hair behind her ear, "Last night he couldn't find his song book. We were going to rehearse and he just couldn't find it. And that's strange, as you know Nate is like OCD." Alex had to giggle at the twisted look on Shane's, the messiest of the Grey Brothers, face. "He looked off mine and we went with it."

Alex's eyes lit up, "Wait?" Shane did as he was told, watching as Alex's brown eyes lit up slightly, the wheels in her mind slowly turning to light up the light bulb that he knew was in there, "Hannah took it? And she changed the lyrics."

Shane nodded, "That's the only thing Nate can think of. Come on Al, you and I both know that he'd never give up your song." Shane nudged her as she cracked a small smile, "He said you guys can come up with something different tonight. I think he's ripping the song out of his book now that it's been tainted by Hannah Montana."

Alex giggled again and lifted her binder off the floor, ripping her copy of the song out and tossing it in the garbage can. "Tell Nate sorry I overreacted and I'll wait for his text to meet him tonight?"

Shane poked her in the side, "That's what I wanted to hear." Alex nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I don't believe it." Alex and Shane looked up at the foreign voice.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO

Song: _New Classic_ by Drew Seeley


	23. Chapter 22: Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 22: Time

Alex looked from the person in the doorway, to her spot on the bed. Technically in Shane's arms. _Oh boy, this could not look any worse. _

Shane stayed utterly quiet. He didn't want to make things any worse than they seemed.

"Look Mitchie, it's not what it looks like." Alex began, before kicking herself for saying one of the lamest phrases known to mankind.

"Really cause it looks like you and my cheating ex-boyfriend kind of like each other." Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Tell me Alex, is that why Nate went back to Hannah? Cause you were cheating on him with Shane."

Standing up, Alex motioned for Shane to stay quiet, maybe he could slip by unnoticed and salvage what little respect Mitchie still had for him, "Listen Mitchie, did you not just see how upset I was? Nate gave Hannah our song. The song we wrote together. Shane saw me run off crying and came after me to make sure I was okay." Alex paused, watching as Mitchie began thinking slightly more rationally. "Look Mitch, I know you don't particularly like him right now. Or at all, but he was here and I was upset and it was just a hug."

"And a kiss…"

"On the cheek as a thank you for being there when my friends didn't bother to follow to make sure I was okay." Alex crossed her arms. Thoroughly proud of how she had flipped Mitchie's argument in her favor.

Mitchie looked down at the floor, "I suppose I should say sorry, but still…" Mitchie's eyes shot up, "you're fraternizing with the enemy."

Alex rolled her eyes, "You're being a drama queen."

"At least I'm a decent friend because I did follow you here." Mitchie straightened up.

"Look I'm just gonna go now." Shane motioned towards the door.

"No!" Both girls

"Or I'm going to stay here." Shane sat back down on Alex's bed.

"Look Mitchie, I really don't care if you're mad at me at this point. My luck sucks to a maximum anyhow. Apparently Camp Rock was a bad idea. Now we've missed Beach Jam rehearsal, so whether you like me or not, we better go." She turned around, "Come on Shane."

Shane looked at Alex, "I can go?"

Alex's eyes darkened, "I swear you better get your ass over hear now, we've got Beach Jam and as much as I'd love to see Nate crash and burn, I love Jason to death and Shane you're not so bad yourself so let's go and let's go now."

Mitchie scowled, "I can't believe you! You're helping him." Mitchie chased the two out of the cabin.

Alex spun around, about 20 feet away from the beach, "Let me tell you who I'm helping. I'm helping Jason, cause I love Jason, he's a sweet guy that doesn't deserve to be fucking humiliated on stage because one of his damn brothers is sitting in a cabin because you wouldn't let him leave."

Mitchie let out a scream, "Alex Russo you're being a terrible friend and unreasonable!"

Alex's eyes grew wide, she took four threatening steps closer, getting right in Mitchie's face, "You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm one of the best friends you've got here. Believe me, I might be the best damn friend you've got. You have no idea."

Sneering, Mitchie commented, "Or so you'd love to believe. Cause you'd love to be all self-righteous. You'd just love to be right and think you're amazing when really I think you were cheating on Nate with Shane. God," Mitchie turned towards Shane, "what kind of player are you?"

The performers watched with wide eyes, "Okay, I think we all need to take a deep breath and just calm down." Tess came to stand between the two girls. "We have a performance to do and you two are just going to have to separate yourselves until it's over. Then Lola will move into your room Mitchie and Alex will come with me. That way Caitlyn won't have to deal with a war."

"Fine by me!" Alex nodded her head, thrusting her hands in the pockets of her dress, she turned around and walked over to Jason, who was standing next to Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, and Ella. "Fuck my life."

Jason cocked his head to the side, "Did I break yours and Mitchie's friendship up?" His innocent and sad expression was enough to make Alex melt and tell him it's all okay, or burst into hysterical tears herself.

Taking a deep breath, she gave Jason a big hug, which he returned, mumbling into his chest she shook her head, "No Jase you didn't do a single thing wrong, you're perfect, it was Hannah and Amber. They're slowly ruining everything." She sighed, "Slowly ruining everything."

Jason closed his eyes and placed his head on top of Alex's, "As long as I didn't do anything wrong Alex. You're my best friend, I don't want to do anything wrong."

Alex pulled back and smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong, you never do Jason Paul Grey, you're perfect."

Jason grinned wider than when they'd finished the birdhouse, "Thanks Al! No one's ever said that to me before! I'm gonna go tell Nate and Shane!" Letting go of Alex he sprinted off.

The girls giggled, "You know it's true, he never does anything wrong, he's just not very bright." Peggy tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "You've made a very interesting point there Alex."

Giggling Alex nodded, "I know, leave it to Jason to make me feel a little better. I swear that boy can brighten up the darkest of days with his childlike and happy go lucky attitude."

"Well I don't think there's anything he can do about Mitchie." All eyes moved from the small circle to Justin, who was walking up with Baron, Sander, and Max trailing behind him. "I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause. I think Nate should drop the act and you should all butt out and let Mitchie and Shane work it out on their own. Besides you're not happy Alex."

Tess rolled her eyes dramatically and waged a finger at her boyfriend's face, "Justin Carl Russo don't say that! Shane's too nice to make Mitchie look like the bad guy; he's more than willing to take the fall. And Mitchie's too stubborn to try and see that she's wrong even if it would make her happier. So you see darling we have to intervene otherwise Connect Three is out the window due to one very depressed popstar and one of my friends is going to be annoyingly sulky." Justin's eyes grew wide at the monologue Tess had just given without seemingly taking a breath.

"Did you even breathe?" Max was looking up with wide-eyed wonderment, "Whoa if I had that sort of power…"

"Dude you'd be like a wizard." Baron was nodding his head in approval.

"Which would be the coolest thing in the world." Sander paused, "Next to being a famous rockstar team." He and Baron did their handshake. "Dude we should teach you something while you're here," Sander continued, "so you can join our band."

"Man we really need to get Lola to join us." Baron stared off towards Lola, Mitchie, and Caitlyn.

"That hot thing would help us for sure." Max nodded approvingly.

Alex's eyes grew wide, "You're not supposed to look at girls, you're Max, you're our little brother."

Justin sighed, "Now you know how I felt." He commented wistfully, draping an arm over his sister's shoulders.

"Ugh, Justin don't drag me down Memory Lane with you. I was interested in guys long before you were interested in girls." She threw his arm off, "Or at least before they saw you. I knew I didn't have quite that long with Max because he's way cooler than you, but I figured I had longer than this." Justin grunted unhappily as he moved to stand my Tess, clearly bristled by his smaller sister's comment.

The sound of hands clapping loudly together brought a silence over the performers. "I see no one used their rehearsal time wisely." Brown's clearly perturbed voice made everyone within hearing distance cringe. "Well all the guests and campers are on their way now so let's get stated. Torres," Brown pointed to Mitchie unhappily, "you're opening. Then Montana, Russo, Tyler, and finally Connect Three." He held up his hand as Hannah opened her rather large mouth to voice a most likely loud complaint. "No arguments. Now Lola, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn you weren't on my sign up sheet, which leads me to believe you're simply a distraction. What happened to Baron and Sander?" He looked around the quiet camp. "I thought I saw them, did they leave Miss Russo?" He turned to face Alex unexpectedly.

She gave him her sunny smile, "No sir, it was just the four of us girls talking, mentally preparing."

Brown raised his eyebrows skeptically, "And your brothers? I was nice enough to let them remain for the duration of the camp, are they here causing issues as well?"

Again Alex shook her head, "They were spending the afternoon shadowing Baron and Sander, something about learning something to make them apart of their rockstar group, I really don't listen when Justin talks, sorry."

This time Brown nodded, walking away with Lola, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn in tow, "I didn't even see the four run off." Tess shook her head as she whispered in disbelief.

"Max has a sixth sense for trouble. Mostly when he's about to get into it." Alex rolled her eyes, not at all surprised that Max had led the other three bumbling idiots out of Brown's impending warpath.

"It's still impressive. We should head to our little waiting area before Brown has a coronary, I wonder who rubbed him the wrong way." Tess mused more to herself than Alex, whose arm she had looped her own through.

"Three guesses as to who pissed him off." Alex muttered, glaring hatefully at Hannah who was hanging off Nate. Literally she was draping herself on him. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Time had to take its course with the plan. The plan would work; it would just take that pesky little time. Well patience was never her forte.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	25. Chapter 23: Almost OVer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 23: Almost Over

"Well I don't think there's anything we can do about Mitchie now." All eyes from the small circle that had formed around Alex moved to Justin, who was walking up with Baron, Sander and Max trailing behind. "I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause. I think Nate should drop the act and you all should butt out and let Mitchie and Shane work it out on their own."

Tess rolled her eyes dramatically and wagged a finger in her boyfriend's face. "Justin Carl Russo don't say that! Shane's too nice to make Mitchie look like a fool and Mitchie's too stubborn to try to see that she's wrong even if it would make her happier. So you see we have to intervene. Otherwise Connect Three is out the window due to one very depressed popstar and one of my friends is going to be annoyingly sulky." Justin's eyes grew wide at the monologue Tess had just performed.

"Did you even breathe?" Max was looking up wide-eyed. "Whoa, if I had that sort of power…"

"Dude you'd be like a wizard." Baron was nodding his head in approval.

"Which would be the coolest thing in the world." Sander paused, "Next to being a famous rockstar team." He and Baron did their handshake.

"And if you did breathe, then you just totally warped this whole situation into a way for you to be manipulative." Alex giggled with approval. Manipulative people were the best.

"Dude," Sander continued, ignoring Alex's comment. "we have to teach you something while you're here so you could join our band."

"What we really need to do is get Lola to join us." Baron stared off towards Lola, Mitchie, and Caitlyn.

"That hot thing would help us for sure." Max nodded approvingly.

Alex's eyes grew wide, "You're not supposed to look at girls, you're Max, you're our little brother."

Justin sighed, "Now you know how I felt." He commented wistfully as he draped an arm over his sister's shoulders.

"Ugh Justin, don't drag me down Memory Lane with you. I was interested in guys long before you were interested in girls." She threw his arm off of her shoulders, "Or at least before they saw you. I knew I didn't have quite that long with Max cause he's actually cool, but I figured I had longer than this." Justin grunted unhappily and moved to stand by Tess, clearly bristled by his smaller sister's comment.

The sound of hands loudly clapping brought a silence over the performers. "I see no one used their rehearsal time wisely." Brown's clearly perturbed voice made everyone within hearing distance cringe. "Well all the guests and campers are on their way now so let's get started. Torres," Brown pointed at Mitchie unhappily, "you're opening. Then Montana, Russo, Tyler and finally Connect Three." He held up his hand as Hannah opened her rather large mouth to most likely voice a loud complaint. "No arguments. Now Lola, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn you weren't on my sign up sheet, which leads me to believe you're simply a distraction. What happened to Baron and Sander?" He looked around at the quiet camp. "I thought I saw them, did they leave Miss Russo?" He turned to face Alex.

She gave him her sunny smile, "No sir, it was just the four of us girls talking. Mentally preparing or what have you."

Brown raised his eyebrows skeptically, "And your brothers? I was nice enough to let them remain for the duration of the camp, are they causing issues?"

Again Alex shook her head, "They were spending the afternoon shadowing Baron and Sander, something about learning something to make them part of their rockstar group. I really don't listen when Justin talks, sorry."

This time Brown nodded, walking away with Lola, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn glumly on his tail. "I didn't even see those four run off." Tess shook her head incredulously.

"Max has a sixth sense for trouble. Mostly when he's about to get into it." Alex rolled her eyes, not at all surprised Max had led the other three bumbling idiots out of Brown's warpath.

"It's still impressive. We should head over to our little waiting area before Brown has a coronary. I wonder who rubbed him the wrong way?" Tess mused more to herself than to Alex, whose arm she had looped her own through.

"Three guesses as to who pissed him off." Alex muttered, glaring hatefully at Hannah who was hanging off of Nate. Literally she was draping herself on him. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Time had to take its course with the plan. The plan would work, it would just take time. Well patience never was her forte.

* * *

Alex dumped the last of her bags on the bed next to Tess'. "I can't believe I had to switch rooms because Mitchie thinks I'm the worst friend ever." She sat down dejectedly on the edge of her new bed. "I mean do I come off as a bitch?"

Tess, Peggy, and Ella all smiled sympathetically, "If Nate hadn't sent _Shane _after you then it'd be fine." Peggy reasoned. "So in reality you can blame Nate."

Ella giggled and clapped her hands, "And boys are so much fun to blame."

"Exactly, guys just don't think as clearly as we do. If Nate had been smart, he'd have sent Jason to tell one of us to go after you and that would've solved the whole problem. None of us are allowed to talk to Shane or Nate, but even Mitchie can't stay mad at Jason. Like you said he just doesn't do anything wrong ever."

Alex smiled at the three girls who were watching her expectantly, "Ya'll are the best friends in the world."

"We know." The three answered simultaneously.

* * *

"So Hannah, I heard what you and Amber did and I think it's pretty incredible." Nate laced his hand through Hannah's.

"What did we do?" Hannah looked up at Nate as they walked down towards the edge of the dock.

"You got a picture of Amber kissing Shane on the last tour and you slipped it to Mitchie, then she dumped Shane." Nate nodded his head, "Now all we have to do is convince Shane that Amber is ten times better than Mitchie."

Hannah's eyes grew wide, "Wait, how did you hear about _that_?"

"Jason told me. It's brilliant really cause Mitchie's never going to go anywhere and Shane should be with someone successful like Amber. I mean you and Amber are just so much more classy and easy to be with than Alex and Mitchie."

"It's like we fit together like two pieces of a perfectly made puzzle isn't it Natey?" Hannah leaned into his strong torso.

Nate wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. She didn't fit into his frame like Alex did. Her hand didn't fit into his. Their fingers twined together awkwardly. There was no way they fit together as well as he and Alex did. "Exactly."

"So you don't mind that we did that to Shane?" Hannah looked up through thick lashes, playing an innocent look.

Nate shook his head, "Not at all, I mean yeah he's upset now, but if that's what it takes to get him to realize how blind he's been…" Nate shrugged.

"What did it take for you to realize that you should've been with me?"

Again Nate shrugged, "It just hit me. I was walking with Alex and I realize, what am I doing? I had it so great with Hannah, how could I just let that go? I was lucky you wanted me back."

"Oh Natey, I'll always want you back." Hannah cooed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"So the picture, you guys really sent that to Shane, it was really all a set-up. I mean Jason could've gotten his story messed up and I'd love to hear how the two masterminds played Shane and Mitchie. It's brilliant really." He was trying to feed her ego.

"Well when Amber visited us on tour we cooked up the plan. We're patient people you see. So we waited and when the time was right, after Shane got off the phone with," her face scrunched up, "Mitchie, and he was alone, Amber just kissed him. She didn't care if at the time he was upset cause we knew it'd take a push in the right direction to realize exactly what he was missing." She paused for a moment, "Then when we got here we just left the picture in Mitchie's room. She did as expected, she flipped out. If she weren't so insecure this wouldn't have worked, but you know how she is…" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"That's incredible. So, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. So why don't we sleep on ways to make Shane figure out how freaking amazing Amber is?" Nate stood up and offered his hand to Hannah who pulled herself up.

After Hannah was safely tucked away in her cabin, Nate made his way down to the spot.

* * *

"I just don't see how she could even talk to him!" Mitchie yelled at no one in particular.

"She was just upset, okay Mitch? She got played just like you and she was upset. And Shane was just there. If it'd been Jason or you or me or Brown she would've done the same thing alright?" Lola tried reasoning with the ridiculous girl, it wasn't working.

"I don't think so. I think that she planned this somehow. She's a terrible person, I can't believe Brown let her in this camp. She's not even that talented." Mitchie continued.

"Okay, Mitch, I love you, but you're giving me a headache, I need sleep, let's sleep." Caitlyn turned the lights off, ending the conversation.

Alex picked up her phone as it rang, "I gotta go meet Nate, I think he put the plan into motion. I think he got Hannah to admit it." Alex stood up and pulled a sweater on as she grabbed her cell phone and sprinted from the cabin.

* * *

Walking down the barely worn path, Alex smiled and stopped to admire Nate's perfect form standing by the water's edge.

"I know you're watching me Russo," Alex giggled as Nate spoke, without even looking in her direction, "you better get your cute ass down here."

Alex giggled louder and did everything but fly down to the lake. When she reached Nate's side she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and drag his head down to meet her own.

Their lips moved together languorously, in a way that could've lasted for centuries if oxygen hadn't been necessary.

"Wow, I missed you too Lex." Nate whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You have no idea Nate, no idea. It's so hard. So hard, I can barely take it anymore." Alex sighed and dug her head into his neck. "Please tell me you got it." Nate nodded, "You got the recording?" Nate nodded again. "You really got it?"

Nat pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket, "It's all right here."

Alex squealed and grabbed the recorder, "I've got to hear this!" She pressed play.

"Well when Amber visited us on tour we cooked up the plan. We're patient people you see. So we waited and when the time was right, after Shane got off the phone with," her face scrunched up, "Mitchie, and he was alone, Amber just kissed him. She didn't care if at the time he was upset cause we knew it'd take a push in the right direction to realize exactly what he was missing." She paused for a moment, "Then when we got here we just left the picture in Mitchie's room. She did as expected, she flipped out. If she weren't so insecure this wouldn't have worked, but you know how she is…"

Carefully rewinding the small contraption that held the answers to all their problems. Turning it off she placed in Nate's open palm. "This is really almost over isn't it?"

She let lead Nate lead her to their tree. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "I think we can pull this off tomorrow. We just have to get Mitchie to listen."

"Well then leave me out of it." At Nate's questioning look Alex sighed, "When you sent Shane after me, Mitchie saw us together. She was beyond pissed that I was talking to him." Alex closed her eyes and leaned back into him, "She called me a bad friend, I told her she had no idea what she was talking about. Now we're not talking."

"Well I'll tell her. I'll probably get Caitlyn to do it with me." Nate sighed.

"Don't do it publicly, I hate Hannah, but I don't want to hurt her like that. I hate Amber more than Hannah. Hannah's just obnoxious, if you hadn't gone to her, I don't think she would've gone to these lengths to get you."

Nate nodded, "Privately. Done."

"So how much time do we have left?" Alex asked, twisting around to look at him.

Nate smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek before sliding down her jaw bone and finally loitering on her pulse. "A few hours."

"Good." Alex leaned down connecting their lips.

It was almost over.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	26. Chapter 24: Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 24: Over

"She's not going to listen to me. She's going to look at me and see Alex's version of Shane." Nate grumbled as he and Caitlyn made their way to the kitchen, where Mitchie was spending the day with her mother helping prepare dinner.

Caitlyn shook her head, "I actually don't think so." She rolled her eyes at the skeptical look in Nate's eyes, "She thinks that Shane and Alex cheated on you and her."

"Okay." Nate drug the word out.

"Together, like they were together together while you and Mitchie were innocent bystanders and then you went back to Hannah on the rebound." Caitlyn elaborated, her hands flying up in aggravation at the forced explanation.

"You're kidding me. That girl has no idea how amazing Alex is. I still can't believe we've tortured ourselves for all this time. Alex has been through so much, I have a few years to make up for this." Nate groaned.

"Not like you'll mind." Caitlyn lightly patted his shoulder as she opened the door to the mess hall.

Nate caught it above her head, "Ladies first." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Quite the gentleman." Caitlyn smirked.

"Always, always." Nate let out a grunt as Caitlyn's fist lightly connected with his stomach. "Thanks Cait." He muttered.

"My pleasure." Turning away from Nate, Caitlyn approached Mitchie. "Hey Mitch?"

"Caitlyn! Nate! Hi!" Mitchie turned to her mom, "Mom can I hang with Nate and Cait for a few?"

Connie smiled, "Of course sweetie, you are free to go."

"Thanks mom!" Mitchie pecked her mom's cheek and tossed her apron on an empty table, "So what are we doing?"

"Wow, someone's happy to be free." Nate chuckled.

"Ugh you have no idea, I never want to eat another hamburger again." The three laughed, "But seriously what's up?"

"Let's go sit in the dining hall." Caitlyn suggested, letting Nate take the lead.

"But what's there to do in there?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"You'll see." When the three entered the large and empty room, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"Guys what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"Let's sit, we have something you need to hear." Caitlyn sat down, with Nate following her lead. She motioned for Mitchie to take a seat.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay." Mitchie sat down and watched the two curiously.

"Now Mitchie, I want you to listen to this tape." Nate waved the small tape recorder around, "And then let us explain." Mitchie nodded, "No interruptions." Mitchie nodded again.

Nate pressed play.

"_So the picture, you guys really sent that to Shane, it was really all a set-up. I mean Jason could've gotten his story messed up and I'd love to hear how the two masterminds played Shane and Mitchie. It's brilliant really."_

"_Well when Amber visited us on tour we cooked up the plan. We're patient people you see. So we waited and when the time was right, after Shane got off the phone with," her face scrunched up, "Mitchie, and he was alone, Amber just kissed him. She didn't care if at the time he was upset cause we knew it'd take a push in the right direction to realize exactly what he was missing." She paused for a moment, "Then when we got here we just left the picture in Mitchie's room. She did as expected, she flipped out. If she weren't so insecure this wouldn't have worked, but you know how she is…"_

Mitchie stared at the little white recorder for a moment. "Where did you get this from?"

Nate sighed, "Okay, here's the story." He looked at Caitlyn who nodded her head for him to continue, "Shane never cheated on you. Brown told Alex how Amber kissed him, he saw it. He also saw Shane tell her off. All of us were sitting on the dock trying to figure out how to make you see that Shane hadn't hurt you, without you jumping to conclusions even more so or without Shane pushing you away more by trying to explain himself."

Caitlyn picked up the story, "So Tess came up with this plan, that Nate pretend to dump Alex and date Hannah so we could get it out of her. It just took time to get into her very shallow mind so we could get her to admit it. It also had to happen when Amber wasn't around because she'd see through it."

Mitchie held up two fingers, "Wait. So Alex willingly let you pretend to be Hannah's boyfriend so you guys could help me and Shane."

Caitlyn and Nate nodded.

"You didn't hurt Alex did you?" Mitchie's eyes darkened slightly.

Nate shook his head, "Absolutely not. I mean I think it hurt having to see us together, but that was the extent of it."

Mitchie sighed and sat back, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "So Shane didn't cheat on me?" Caitlyn and Nate nodded in agreement. "And Alex didn't cheat on you with Shane?" Once again Caitlyn and Nate nodded. "So I owe both of them a major apology, along with everyone else for putting up with me?" Once again the two nodded. "Fabulous." Mitchie muttered.

"Well you have fun with that, I have to go break up with Hannah Montana." Nate stood up, "Again."

* * *

Nate did all but sprint towards Hannah and Amber's cabin. It was finally over. Now everyone was going to be able to get back to their summer. Or what was left of it. Knocking on the door sharply, he gave Hannah a little smile as she opened it.

"Natey!" She squealed, latching onto him.

"Hey Hannah, how about a walk?" Nate asked, removing her hands from around his neck.

Nodding she waved a goodbye to Amber, who was idly flipping through a magazine, "I've missed you Nate, where have you been?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about actually." Nate stopped at the edge of the dock, "Hannah, it's over." Her mouth dropped, "I can't believe you would do that to Shane and Mitchie they're great together. And for the record we really don't fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, that's me and Alex." He sighed, "Someday you'll meet a guy that's going to love you for you, and he'll be able to worship the ground you walk on, as every girl, except maybe Amber, deserves. I'm not that guy. I can only do that for Alex. I'm sorry." Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then turned and walked away.

"She'll never take you back after you left her for me!" Hannah called out lamely, looking for anything to bring Nate back to her. Instead all she got was a wave over his head.

* * *

"So Shane," Alex looked up from his guitar, "if something goes wrong today, Mitchie's going to record a song alone for Final Jam, Jason and Cait will still be together, and Nate will be with Hannah. Maybe, since Mitchie hates us both, we should come up with something just in case."

Shane nodded, the two were sitting in the camp's recording studio, trying to hide from the rest of the world. "I guess that would be cool."

Alex hit his bicep, "You guess? Well it's glad to see I'm really not appreciated around here. I'll just go, I'm sure Jason would love to build another birdhouse, he loves me."

"Aw Alex, you know I love you!" Shane stood up, "I just hope it doesn't come to that. It's neither of ours first choice."

Alex sighed and leaned against the wall, "I know, but at least it'd be fun."

"Of course cause I'm basically the funnest guy around here." He thumped his chest.

"Shane funnest isn't a word, it's most fun." Alex rolled her eyes as she corrected him.

"Grammar snob." Shane slapped her arm.

"Shane Grey I cannot believe you would hit a girl." Alex stood up, feet spread hands on her hips.

"You're not a girl, you're just Alex." Shane rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

A chuckle from the doorway made them turn, "Nate!" Alex whispered. Her eyes were hopeful as she looked at him from across the small room.

"Hey Lex, for the record Shane, Alex is 100% girl." Nate chuckled again as Alex stuck her tongue on in triumph at Shane.

"Yeah she's totally a lady." Shane rolled his eyes.

"She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with." Alex sang her favorite song from Forever the Sickest Kids.

"You're so the weirdest person I know." Shane commented dryly.

"You're not one to talk." Nate pointed out, "So Lex," Alex turned back to face Nate again, "I broke up with Hannah."

"You broke up with Hannah." Shane spoke up first, "That means you told Mitchie. Well what did she say? Did she believe you? Does she still hate me? I've gotta talk to her. Am I allowed to talk to her?" Shane was moving a hundred miles an hour.

"She'd love to talk with you, and the question really is, do you forgive her?" The three turned to face Mitchie, who was standing just outside the doorway, looking ashamed and hopeful.

"Come on Lex, let's go." Nate gently took Alex's hand in his, kissing the back of it tenderly.

"Good luck Mitchie." Alex stopped to give the girl a hug as she and Nate left the rocky couple alone.

"Mitchie." Shane looked at her with big brown eyes.

"Hey Shane." Mitchie's eyes mirrored Shane's. "I guess we should talk."

"I guess so."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	27. Chapter 25: Spying and Song Writing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 25: Spying and Song Writing

**Go ahead everyone should just murder me now. I know I'm a terrible person. If life wasn't quite as screwed up as it is right now I'd be a better person to all of you here on FF, but I have too much (okay there is a little gnat in my room and it's kind of driving me insane while I'm trying to be all serious) going on right now. I'm glad I was finally able to get this out. So here it goes…Chapter 25…**

**Oh and this is dedicated to Camirae cause she speaks Mollie ******

The silence was deafening. Neither of them said a word.

Brown bore into a deeper brown as they sat across from each other in the little recording studio at Camp Rock.

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Lacing it through her long fingers, playing with a stray piece of thread. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, but she wanted to. The hurt was so evident in them. Betrayal. Laid out for her. He was trying to hide it. Trying to shelter her from the storm. Just like he always had. Her protector. Her saving angel. She'd banished him.

She'd been a fool.

"Mitchie…" His voice was broken. It was a whisper of a word, but seemed so loud in the quiet room.

"I'm so sorry Shane." She dropped his gaze. Finding her lap much more interesting.

He drew in a steadying breath. "It's okay."

Her head shot up. "You can't mean that."

He held her gaze, not letting her eyes stray. Trying to convey the sincerity behind his words. "I do."

She shook her head. Willing all tears to stay at bay. Willing all her pointless emotions to disappear as she tried to show him exactly why he shouldn't be saying things like that. "After what I did to you-" her voice broke, "I should never have your forgiveness. It should never be okay. I don't deserve you."

He stood abruptly. Crossing the room, and kneeling in front of her. Gently cupping her chin to bring it face to face with him. "Mitchie never say that. Please for me, never say that. You're the most important thing in the world." He paused, "I can't believe just how much I'm about to sound like Edward Cullen right now, but you are my world. Mitchie you're my whole reason for even breathing now. Please, you deserve more than me. So much more."

She simply stared at him. His confession was utterly ridiculous. She had treated the dirt on her shoe better than she had treated the guy she loved. Her trust didn't just waiver, resulting in her questioning him face to face, no it went totally off course. Insulting him, degrading Alex, pushing everyone away and being completely unbearable.

Yes she laughed at how ludicrous his statement had been.

"Why are you laughing?" Shane stared at her. "I know it was beyond corny, but come on," he gestured to himself, "I'm Shane I do corny in my sleep."

She stifled another giggle, swallowing it. Her arms floating onto his chest, "No not at what you said, more at the fact that you said it to me." She face darkened, "I just, you, me, Amber, you…" she trailed off.

"Okay so I got that the thought had to do with you, me, and Amber. Now what about us?"

She sighed and dropped his gaze again, "Amber is better."

Shane backed away, "Better than what? The devil, cause even then I'd have to disagree."

"Than me." The words were a whisper. Said so fast that Shane wished he'd missed them.

"Absurd."

"Not really." Mitchie looked up, "She's prettier, thinner, more talented, she's apart of your world. I'm not."

Shane groaned and did a dramatic spin before dropping once again to his knees in front of Mitchie, "Did you miss EVERYTHING I just said. You. Are. My. World."

"Words... she's there when I'm not." Mitchie sighed.

"Actually, as long as Hannah's not there, neither is she. She's the Hannah Montana tag-a-long. Even Montana can do better than Amber for a best friend." Shane sighed, "Is that why you didn't trust me? Why you believed that I could-"

"I thought you'd finally figured out that you could do better. It wouldn't have surprised me. It never would. And it's not that you're _Shane Grey_, it's that you're Shane Grey." She took a breath, "You're absolutely the most amazing man in the world. And I'm Mitchie. I don't hold a card to you. You deserve to be with someone who could-" She sighed. Love him more wasn't what she wanted. Want him more wasn't what she was looking for. Treat him better, well maybe after this, but that wasn't the right phrase.

"You don't even know what you want to say cause everything I want, everything I need is right in front of me. In you." He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "When did I become the rational adult?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I just, you can't just forgive me."

He sighed and pulled back, "Darlin'," he watched the smile that flitted across her face gently, she loved when he called her that, a small southern accent from time spent in Texas seeping into his voice, "love isn't rational. If someone you love hurts you, you can put it in the past if you want to."

"Do you want to?" The short question sounded child-like.

* * *

"Think they're okay?" Alex asked, leaning into Nate even more.

"They will be, if they're not now." Nate ran his hands idly down Alex's arms. "Shane won't be the problem, that's for sure."

Alex nodded her head in agreement, "You're right about that, it's going to be him convincing Mitchie that he's actually already forgiven her."

"He blames himself." Nate commented.

"Shows how much he loves her." Alex sighed and turned around slightly in Nate's arms, "We on the other hand, have a minor problem."

Nate's eyebrows pulled together, his expression becoming extremely endearing and adorable to Alex, "What on earth could possibly our problem now?"

"We need a new song." Alex reminded him.

Nate's mouth formed an 'O' shape, but nothing came out. Giggling, Alex leaned down and placed her lips firmly over his, all thoughts of their song predicament gone.

* * *

"Sooooo, has anyone heard from Alex or Nate since he left you?" Tess looked expectantly at Caitlyn.

"Nope, no one's said a word to me and no I have no idea what's going on now." Caitlyn responded, distaste at the fact clear in her voice.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Assuming Nate broke up with Hannah already I'm sure we'll hear about what a tragedy it was. We just need to be patient." Lola commented, only to earn glares from Tess and Caitlyn.

"Or we could go do hunting and find out on our own." Tess suggested brightly.

"I like that idea." Caitlyn agreed making a move to stand up.

"Or we could sit right here and stop meddling. We've done out part, now it's up to Mitchie and Shane to figure this mess out. And Nate and Alex probably want alone time." Justin continued, anchoring Tess in her spot between his legs.

Turning so she could look up at him "You really want to leave your baby sister all alone with a popstar?" Her expression was innocently curious.

Standing up abruptly, "Let's go find them." Justin grumbled, latching onto Tess' hands and pulling her into a standing position.

"To find out information!" Jason pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"Yes Jase, to find out information." Caitlyn rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So are we searching for Mitchie and Shane or Nate and Alex?" Ella asked curiously.

"Nate and Alex." Justin muttered.

"Oh come on Jus, Nate's a good guy." Peggy scolded lightly.

"And Alex is a pretty girl. I don't trust guys around her." Justin grunted out under his breath as he led the way to Alex's cabin.

Opening the door the teens stopped. It was empty.

"Well where are they?" Tess popped her hip out angrily and crossed her arms.

"Maybe the docks?" Max suggested with a shrug.

"To the docks." Jason raised a fist and sprinted out of the room. Giggling the rest of the group followed behind him.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Baron asked as he offered an arm to Lola who rolled her eyes, but nonetheless took it, leaving him grinning like a fool.

"He thinks he's a super hero cause he's helped Mitchie and Shane and he's kept Alex and Nate's secret." Caitlyn answered, "Hey super hero, wait for me!" Caitlyn grinned as Jason spun around, stopping in front of her for a brief second before tossing her over his shoulder and turning back to the dock. The sounds of Caitlyn's squeal and laughter echoed throughout the campgrounds as she enjoyed the ride.

* * *

"Of course I want to Mitchie. I'll always want to. It's really okay, we're really fine, I promise. And I wouldn't lie to you. You have to know that I'd never lie to you."

Mitchie raised her hand to run it over his smooth cheek. "I know. And I should've come to you first instead of just believing whatever was handed to me."

Shane grinned, "Right. Trust is the key."

"Trust is the key." Mitchie agreed.

* * *

Alex pulled back and idly played with the collar of Nate's shirt. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

Nate grinned, "It's okay, you can interrupt any time if that's what you're going to do." He gently curled a strand of hair around his finger.

"No, not for that. I'm sorry that I was difficult and I kept believing you would actually fall for Hannah." She looked down, turning bright red.

"It's find Lex. I understand I'd have been the same way if you'd been pretending to be some guy's girlfriend." Nate tilted her chin up towards him. "It's really okay."

"I just want you to know that I do have faith in you. I'm just slightly…insecure." She muttered as she buried her face in his neck.

"Well you don't have any reasons to be. I'm all yours. Promise." Nate let his hand glide gently up and down her back in a comforting motion.

"And I'm all yours." Alex breathed out.

"So a new song…" Nate smiled, changing the subject.

"Yup a new one." Alex agreed, glad for the subject change. It was almost scary how well Nate knew her. How well he could read her mind and know her body language.

"Well sheesh…" Nate rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What the hell are we going to do now?"

Alex sighed dramatically, "Oh Natey I just have no idea!" She threw her hands up in mock exasperation.

Nate grimaced, "What a terrible nickname. Out of all the things she could come up with, it had to be 'Natey'."

Alex giggled light heartedly, "I agree I mean seriously. At least use something that's a word in the English language or that might potentially be a name. But 'Natey', that's just ridiculous." Alex paused, "But enough about your terrible nickname." Turning slightly she pulled her notebook out of her bag, "Song time."

"Do you have something started Miss Russo?" Nate asked with a terrible British accent.

"I actually do have something started, but I want you to look it over and then we need to fix and finish it." She paused again, "If you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

* * *

"Caitlyn…." Jason whined, "They're not here…."

"Good job Sherlock, I know they're not here." Caitlyn muttered before tossing an apologetic smile at Jason, who shrugged it off.

"Well genius that was a bad idea." Justin turned to face Max who seemed to care less.

"Dude, what do you have against Nate. I mean if she was dating Baron or Sander we'd have a problem. But Nate? Really? I don't think that guy could ever hurt her." Max shrugged.

"That's what we've all been trying to tell you honey. She let him go. He never intentionally hurt her." Tess sighed. "I know you're protective, but come on, they're fine. What I want to know about is how Mitchie and Shane are doing."

"I second that." Caitlyn looked over to Tess, "And I second that now. Let's try the recording studio."

"To the recording studio." Jason's fist rose. This time Peggy caught it.

"You don't have to do that every time we go somewhere." She informed him.

"Oh but I'm a super hero so I do." Raising his fist again he repeated, "To the recording studio!" Scooping Caitlyn up in his arms he all but flew away.

"Um Jason, the recording studio is the other way." Caitlyn patted his head gently as he made a swift u-turn, passing everyone else.

"That boy has more energy than anyone in this world." Lola sighed.

* * *

"SHANE!" Mitchie squealed, "That tickles!"

Shane stopped for a moment, his arms still securely wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her closer into his chest, "That would be the point my love."

"Well it's not fuuuuuuuuuuuuun." She pouted.

"I see, it's not fun to you. To me it's actually quite amusing." Shane commented, letting her go. "So I've been meaning to ask…Final Jam?"

"We totally need a song." Mitchie looked up at him, he looked hopeful, and it killed her. He looked hopeful that she wouldn't rip this away from him like she had the majority of their summer. "I'm so sorry I ruined the summer Shane."

"I told you that it's okay." Shane repeated. He stepped towards her and she took a step back, raising her hands. This time she ignored the pained look in his eyes. He had to hear this.

"It's really not. You're killing me with kindness **(TV LINE!) **and you need to stop. I know I hurt you. We finally get time together and I tore that away from you. I should've never made you doubt that I absolutely love you. And I never should've doubted how much you love me. I was an idiot and I'm sorry." She stopped and waited patiently for his response.

"Of course I'm upset." Finally a sensible reaction, "But what good does it do to take that out on you? I understand why you did it. I really do. And I can forgive it. Now come on, I've got an idea, how about we take all our pent up emotions out in a song?"

Mitchie sighed and looked at Shane. How could someone be so forgiving and understanding after she hurt them so badly?

* * *

"I think we should go grab out guitars." Nate looked up from Alex's songbook.

"I was thinking maybe we could include the piano too." She blushed, "I don't play well though."

"Well no worries, I can play, how about we go over to the rehearsal hall, I'm sure Shane and Mitchie are still in the recording studio."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex waited until Nate stood up before holding out her hands, indicating he should help her up. Chuckling he latched onto her and hoisted her to her feet. Wrapping an arm tenderly around her waist, he left a small kiss on her temple, "I'm so glad that it's finally over."

Alex sighed, "Me too, I just wish we had more time left here."

Nate tugged her closer, "It'll work out. We'll make it work." And his assurance was all she needed.

Tess squatted down slightly, motioning for everyone to follow her lead. Rolling their eyes, Ella and Peggy got down too. "You're so over dramatic." They muttered together.

"Oh be quiet and do as she says." Caitlyn hushed them, high-fiving Tess.

As they carefully moved forward, they could hear the quiet strumming of guitars. "They're coming up with a song." Lola smiled.

"Nate look." Alex pointed towards the recording studio.

Following Alex's slim finger he chuckled, "HEY GUYS!" he yelled out. The couple watched in utter amusement as Justin whirled around, hitting his head on the windowsill, before comically falling to the ground. The rest of the group whirled around, shocked that they'd gotten caught.

"Oh Justin are you okay?" Tess got down on her knees, uncaring that dirt was getting all over her new white jeans.

"Yeah I'm fine." He rubbed his head carefully, well aware that there was going to be a rather large bump there later.

"What's going on out here?" Mitchie and Shane opened the door to the recording studio.

"Uh-oh…" Everyone looked at Jason, "We've been caught, RUN!!!!" And with that he pulled Caitlyn over his shoulder again and headed towards the shelter of the woods.

"Um were you guys spying on us?" Shane asked carefully.

Tess' eyes went wide and she pointed at herself innocently, "Who me?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Yeah you."

"Actually they all were." Alex giggled.

"We were just heading to the rehearsal hall when we spotted them and decided to have some fun of our own." Nate chuckled before waving "See ya!" He called out, dragging Alex off with him.

"I still don't trust that guy." Justin muttered as Tess replaced his hand with her own.

"Oh shut up Russo you're going to give yourself a headache with all that thinking." Lola rolled her own mocha eyes.

REVIEW!!!!!!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
